To understand your pain
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Hallo, melde mich auch mal wieder...ch19up (SORRY) - Yami ist Kronprinz im alten Ägypten...jeder glaubt ihn zu kennen, doch wer ist er wirklich und was bedeutet er für die Zukunft?
1. Prolog

**NR.:** Da bin ich!   
**Joey: ** Hallo! Bist du November Rain?   
**NR.: ** Ja, wusste gar nicht dass du mich kennst!   
**Joey: ** Klar du hast doch die coolen O-Town Storys geschrieben, die ff.net dann gelöscht hat T_T  
**NR.: ** ::joeyknuddel:: kann man nichts machen! Is' aber auch egal…  
**Yami: ** Hallo zusammen!   
**Joey: ** Hey, Yami! Kennst du NR schon? ::grins::   
**Yami: ** Klar, sie hat mir versprochen ne Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction zu schreiben!!! Ihre Erste!!!   
**NR.: ** Ja und ich wollte gerade damit angefangen. Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass sie über das alte Ägypten handelt?   
**Yami: ** Zu Seth bzw. Setos Zeiten oder zu meiner Zeit?   
**NR.: ** Natürlich zu deiner Zeit! Seth war kein würdiger Pharao!   
**Yami: **::lol:: ::grins::   
**Joey: ** Hey komm ich da drin auch vor?   
**NR.: ** Ach wie könnte ich auf dich verzichten? ::joeyknuddelerneut:: Allerdings, weiß ich noch nicht, ob ein Pairing drin vorkommen wird…Egal, willst du den Disclaimer ansagen, Yami?   
**Yami: ** Aber gern, mit voller Ehre!!! Also ::sichräuspern:: Die folgenden Figuren, die ihr alle aus Yu-Gi-Oh kennt gehören nicht NR ::nrheulundseufz:: Charaktere die ihr nicht kennt sind dann wahrscheinlich OOC, wenn nicht fragt. Außerdem ist die Geschichte frei erfunden von NR…  
**NR.: ** Vielen Dank Yami ::umhalsfall::   
**Joey: ** Und was ist mit mir? Y_Y  
**NR.: ** ::knuddel:: Du kannst dafür etwas anderes sagen ::joeyinohrflüster::   
**Joey.: **::grins:: :D Okay, also NR, Yami und ich würden uns sehr doll über schöne Reviews freuen, also haut kräftig in die Tasten und seid nicht böse, dass diese FanFic kein ShonenAi oder Bashing enthält!!!   
**Yami+NR+Joey: ** Viel Spaß nun beim lesen!!!   
  
  
**~*~To understand your pain …~*~**   
  
**Prolog**   
  
~*~  
  
Es war herrlich warm und es wehte ein leichter Wind, der die 36° Celsius im Schatten erträglich machte. Die Sonne schien ungehindert am blauen Himmel und das Meer rauschte von dem leichten Wind ein wenig bewegt. Die Einwohner von Domino liefen heiter durch die Straßen und erfüllten eben diese mit fröhlichem Lachen. Ein weiterer friedlicher Tag in Domino City würde man meinen.   
  
Doch wenn nur ein paar wenige dieser Menschen wüssten, dass soeben mehrere junge Menschen ihr Leben riskiert haben, um diesen Frieden für immer und ewig aufrecht zu erhalten, würde Unruhe einhalten.   
  
…  
  
Auf dem Dach des Hauptstützpunktes der Kaiba Cooperation schien die Sonne genauso stark, wie in ganz Domino City. Doch sie prallte noch viel direkter auf die weißen Kacheln, welche ihre Strahlen unbarmherzig reflektierten.   
  
Es gab kein schattiges Plätzchen an das sie sich hätten zurückziehen können. Doch trotz dieser gnadenlosen Umstände - keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.   
  
Sie starrten ihn alle auf dieselbe Art und Weise an. Erschrocken, fassungslos, überrascht, verwirrt, doch in tiefster Verehrung, Dankbarkeit, Achtung und mit Respekt.   
Noch immer hielt er die Arme gen Himmel und hatte die Augen konzentriert geschlossen, als müsste er all die Macht, die er soeben aus sich selbst hervorgerufen hatte, vorsichtig wieder zurückführen. Die Lichtstrahlen, die ihn gerade noch umschlossen hatten, verschwanden nach und nach.   
  
Niemand sagte etwas. Bis sie plötzlich sahen, dass seine Haltung an Stabilität verlor. Er sah ihn ein letztes Mal lächeln, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen seinen zitternden Knien nachgab und kraftlos am Boden zusammensackte.   
  
"YAMI!?!?", schrie Yugi entsetzt und rannte ihm entgegen, um ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig davor zu bewahren hart auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, indem er ihn behutsam auffing. Ratlos versuchte er ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Doch Yami machte keine Anzeichen sich alleine aufzurichten.   
  
Yugi konnte spüren, dass er schwer atmete und der Schweiß lief ihm langsam die Stirn hinunter. "Gott, was ist mit dir, Yami?", fragte er ihn fassungslos und hoffte eine Antwort zu bekommen. Aber Yami blieb bewusstlos. "Yami!?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Er konnte seinen Atem kaum noch wahrnehmen. Nein, Yami konnte doch nicht sein Leben geopfert haben!? Nein, er konnte einfach nicht dasselbe getan haben, wie damals in Ägypten. Er hatte doch die ägyptischen Götterkarten.   
  
"Keine Angst, kleiner Yugi! Es geht ihm gut, es ist nicht wie damals. Er hat die Karten geopfert. Aber es war anstrengend und hat ihn viel Kraft gekostet", erklärte Ishizu mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und hockte sich vor Yugi, der den bewusstlosen Yami noch immer fest an sich drückte. Als sie nach Yami griff, wich Yugi misstrauisch zurück. Was hatte sie vor?   
  
Ishizu lächelte erneut. "Keine Angst…", flüsterte sie und mit einem Mal gab Yugi ihn frei. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihre Stimme oder Magie gewesen war. Aber er tat es.   
  
Vorsichtig legte sie Yami in ihren Schoß und stützte seinen Oberkörper mit ihrem linken Arm. Während sie leise etwas vor sich her murmelte führte sie langsam ihre Hand zu seiner Stirn. Yugi sah das Auge des Horus auf Yamis Stirn aufleuchten.   
  
Ishizu schloss die Augen und ein leichter Wind umgab sie beide, nachdem auch ihre Stirn leicht leuchtete.   
  
Yugi erfüllte plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl, was ihn dazu verleitete ebenfalls genießerisch die Augen zu schließen. Er verlor sich gerade in einer anderen Welt, als er plötzlich ein sachtes Husten vernahm.   
  
Erschrocken blickte er vor sich und sah, dass sich Yami bewegte und benommen die Augen öffnete. Ein Lächeln entglitt seinen bebenden Lippen.   
  
"I…-Isis?", fragte Yami leise, kaum hörbar. Doch Ishizu nickte und sah mit Erleichtern, dass Yami sich vorsichtig aufrichtete.   
  
"Geht's dir gut, Aibou?", fragte Yugi sogleich und besorgt wie immer. Yami drehte sich etwas erschrocken zu ihm, doch lächelte und nickte sachte. Dann schaute er in seine Hände und war erleichtert, sehen zu können, dass die Karten verschwunden waren. Die schwarzen Wolken waren verschwunden.   
  
Er atmete tief durch. Ra sei Dank, sie hatten die Welt retten können…  
  
~*~  
**NR.: ** Na wie war das?   
**Yami: ** Ich fand's nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Vielleicht a bissel kurz!   
**NR.: ** War doch erst der Prolog, kommt bald mehr…::Yugietwasinohrflüster::   
**Yami: ** Also ich freu mich schon, aber NR hat gesagt, dass sie nur weiter schreibt, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews schreibt!   
**Joey: ** Ich fand's blöd!!! ::murr::   
**NR.: ** ::schock:: X| Warum denn?   
**Joey: ** Weil ich nicht drin vorgekommen bin!!! ::heul:: T_T  
**NR.: ** ::joeyknuddel:: Keine Angst im 1. Kapitel geht es doch erst richtig los. Da kommst auch du mit drin vor, aber nur wenn jemand reviewt!!!   
**Joey: ** ::;D:: Habt ihr gehört!?!?!?!? REVIEWS!!!!! Ich will auch mal mit vorkommen!!!!   
**NR.: ** ::lol:: Okay, das war's erst mal mit dem Prolog…wenn ihr wollt schreib ich das nächste Kapitel! Bis denn, NR!   



	2. Saved us all

**NR.:** Hi, cool wir haben ein Review bekommen!!! Vielen Dank an **Mnemo_chan!!! **   
**Yami: ** Ja vielen Dank!!! Übrigens Yugi und ich haben keine getrennten Körper, aber er stand mir als Geistform zur Seite! Die anderen haben ihn nicht gesehen, aber da sie ja wissen, dass ich und mein Aibou in Verbindung stehen....fragen sie nicht mehr großartig nach ;)   
**Joey: ** Komm ich eigentlich auch mal vor? ::beleidigtguck::   
**NR.: ** Bestimmt heute!   
**Joey: ** Cool!   
**Yami: ** Wann geht eigentlich die Ägyptenstory los? ::neugierigfrag::   
**NR.: ** Tut mir Leid in diesem Chapter noch nicht, aber im nächsten, als seid gespannt! Ich hab schon viel geplant! Joey, heute darfst du den Disclaimer ansagen!   
**Joey: ** Oh cool, also die Charaktere die ihr aus Yu-Gi-Oh kennt stammen alle nicht von NR, alle anderen sind dann wahrscheinlich von ihr oder ihr solltet euch noch mal Yu-Gi-Oh anschauen :)   
**Joey+Yami+NR.: ** So jetzt wieder viel Spaß! Und vergeßt das Review nicht!   
  
  
**~*~To understand your pain …~*~**  
  
**1. Kapitel - Saved us all**  
  
~*~  
  
Er atmete tief durch. Ra sei Dank, sie hatten die Welt retten können… Stille.   
  
"Hey, Yami!!! Du hast es geschafft!!!", schrieen seine Freunde plötzlich und rannten allesamt auf ihn zu, um ihn voller Freude und mit endlich wieder gefundener Sprache in die Arme zu schließen.   
  
"Das war echt megaphänomenal!", meinte Joey grinsend (A/J: Ha, da bin ich ja endlich!!!) und verpasste Yami einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken. Doch in seinem im Moment etwas labilen körperlichen Zustand war das etwas zu viel für Yami.   
  
"Du hast uns alle vor einem riesigen Unheil bewahrt, Kumpel!", fügte Tristan Joeys Kompliment hinzu und zog Yami ebenfalls in eine kurze dankende Umarmung.   
  
"Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", meinte Tea nur und Yami hätte meinen können, Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, bevor auch sie ihn stürmisch um den Hals fiel. Als ihr ein leiser Schluchzer entglitt, drückte sie sich etwas verlegen noch enger an ihn, was Yami ein wenig erröten lies. Doch bei weitem nicht so stark, wie es Tea selbst tat.   
  
Doch bei all diesen nett gemeinten Umarmungen, blickte Yami seinen Aibou hilfesuchend an. Aber Yugi grinste nur.   
  
…  
  
Seto blieb stehen, als sein Bruder Mokuba Yugis und Yamis Freunden folgte und sich der fröhlichen Runde anschloss. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber, war er sonst auch noch so abweisend, kühl und arrogant, er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er von alle dem nicht berührt war.   
  
Seto wusste sehr wohl, wie viel sie Yugi, Yami, dieser Ishizu und ihren Freunden zu verdanken hatten, aber es war schlimm genug es sich in Gedanken einzugestehen. Nie würde er es auch noch der Öffentlichkeit Kund tun. Er wäre nicht Seto Kaiba, wenn er es so weit kommen ließe. Stattdessen beließ er es bei einem dankbaren, unscheinbaren Lächeln.   
  
…  
  
"Danke, aber ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich es nie geschafft!", gab Yami schließlich das Kompliment ehrlich wie er war an seine Freunde zurück.   
  
__   
  
Yugi lächelte, während Yami ihn eindringlich anblickte. Er nickte.   
  
__   
  
Nun war es an Yami zu lächeln.   
  
"Es tut mir ja Leid eure fröhliche Runde zu unterbrechen, aber ich würde jetzt gerne Wissen, was es mit diesem Vergangenheitsmist auf sich hat!", meinte Seto mit seinem gewohnt arroganten Tonfall und lief geradewegs auf die kleine Gruppe zu.   
  
Während Tea, Tristan, Joey und Yugi, den Seto allerdings ja nicht sehen konnte, mit einem Wie-kannst-du-es-jetzt-nur-wagen-Blick anstarrten, blickten Ishizu und Yami ihn lediglich etwas verwundert an.   
  
"Das muss warten, Seto!", wies Ishizu ihn bestimmend zu Recht. Seto erschreckte. Er war es nicht gewohnt in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden und schon gleich gar nicht von einer Frau. Er schluckte und besann sich.   
  
"Ich werde aber nicht warten. Rück endlich mit der Sprache raus, Yugi!", schrie er nun aufgebracht und wollte Yami gerade beim Kragen packen. Als dieser ihn plötzlich intensiv in die Augen blickte.   
  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", erwiderte Yugi bestimmend und stand ohne zu Zögern auf. Er hatte gesehen, dass Yami endlich Ruhe brauchte und Seto trug nicht gerade sehr dazu bei. Deshalb hatte er kurzerhand wieder mit Yami Plätze getauscht. Viel konnte Yami nicht entgegensetzen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.   
  
Seto wich erneut erschrocken zurück. Was redete Yugi da? Glaubte er etwa alles was Ishizu erzählte oder stimmte das mit dem Puzzle wirklich? Gab es wirklich einen Geist des Pharao? Langsam aber sicher schien er es wirklich zu glauben. Deshalb wollte er ja auch alles wissen. Schließlich setzte er wieder sein kühles hinterhältiges Lächeln auf: "Okay, wenn er heute zu schwach dafür ist, dann werden wir morgen reden und damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass ihr morgen auch erscheint seid ihr heute mehr oder weniger freiwillig meine Gäste!"   
  
Sie schnappten alle nach Luft, obwohl Tea, Joey und Tristan nicht wussten, ob die Einladung auch ihnen galt. Yugi betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. So recht wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er müsste testen, ob es ihm wirklich ernst war.   
  
"Ich folge deiner Einladung, aber nur wenn meine Freunde ebenfalls eingeladen sind!" Jetzt war er gespannt, was er darauf erwidern würde und zu aller Überraschung seufzte er zwar, aber nickte.   
  
"Ausnahmsweise…", bemerkte er nebenbei daher gesagt und wendete sich Ishizu zu. "…du warst natürlich von vorne herein eingeladen. Also mach bitte keine Umstände!"   
  
Ishizu stierte ihn gereizt an. Auf so unhöfliche Weise hatte sie noch keine Einladung erhalten. In Ägypten würde es sich ein Mann nie wagen eine Frau derart grob, um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Widerwillig stand sie auf. Sie tat es nur für ihren Pharao.   
  
Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen liefen alle in Richtung des Helikopters, der nur wenig später auf dem Dach gelandet war und sie geradewegs zu Kaibas "Villa" brachte…  
  
TBC   
  
~*~  
**NR.: ** Okay, dass war auch nicht die Story, aber man muss ja auch passend einleiten, ne? Anyway, was wohl bei Kaiba passiert???? ::keineAhnunghab:: ;)   
**Yami: ** Ich hoffe du hast keine obszönen Sachen vor!   
**NR.: ** Ach nein, wo denkst du hin... ::hinterlistiggrins::   
**Joey: ** Ich seh's schon kommen...hihi Kaiba und Yami zusammen im Bett!!!! ::lol::   
**Yami: **::grummelundbeleidigtguck::   
**NR.: ** Nein, im Ernst. Keine Angst, ich hab kein Yaoi vor, die Story dreht sich ab dem nächsten Chapter vorläufig um die Vergangenheit! Also reviewt kräftig, wenn ihr noch mehr lesen wollt. Ich verspreche es wird besser ;)   



	3. Calm you heart

NOVEMBER RAIN: Hallo ihr! Vielen Dank für die 3 Reviews bis jetzt…. Ich weiß es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich war letzte Woche stark erkältet und Fieber hat mich flachgelegt. Hab die ganze Zeit an meiner Facharbeit gesessen. War anscheinend zu viel für meinen Körper ;)   
  
YAMI: Und geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?   
  
NR: Oh ja, danke der Nachfrage! So nun mal zur Story. Ich hab euch ja endlich Ägypten versprochen, aber wie's aussieht wird das in diesem Kapitel immer noch nichts und deswegen werde ich gleich zwei Kapitel heute posten!   
  
YAMI: Ha ich freu mich, dann seh ich endlich was aus meiner Vergangenheit…   
  
NR: Das ist wohl war. Wie wär's, Disclaimer?   
  
YAMI: Na klar, Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht ihr, sonst müsste sie keine FAN-Fiction schreiben ::grins:: uhm…ach ja und reviewt weiterhin kräftig!!!!!   
  
NR: So ihr habt's gehört ;)   
  
**To understand your pain…   
  
2. Kapitel – Calm your heart **

~*~   
  
„Tea, könnte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Yugi seine beste Freundin und blickte etwas verlegen auf den Boden des Zimmers, was sie sich heute Nacht, dank Kaiba, teilen würden.   
  
„Was denn?", erwiderte Tea neugierig und lächelte, als sie sah, dass Yugi leicht rot wurde.   
  
„Uhm…Ehm…könntest du diese Nacht ein wenig Acht auf Yami geben?", fragte er schon fast flehend und eine Besorgnis spiegelte sich plötzlich in seinen Augen wieder, die Tea etwas verunsicherte, ihr Angst machte. Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen nickte sie.   
  
„Aber, warum denn?", fügte sie dennoch hinzu sich im Klaren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, wenn Yugi sie um so etwas bat.   
  
Unsicher schaute Yugi zur Seite, um ihren Blicken zu entgehen. Er wusste es selbst nicht so recht, aber Yami ging es nicht gut, dass fühlte er. „Etwas stimmt mit Yami nicht. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Deshalb werde ich ihn an meinen Platz lassen, damit ihr es kontrollieren könnt, falls etwas passiert.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären und probierte zu lächeln. Aber es wurde zum Entsetzen von Tea, von Tränen erstickt.   
  
„Yugi, was ist denn?", fragte sie ihn abrupt, doch fühlte sich, trotz allen Mitgefühls, etwas überfordert.   
  
Erneut verlegen starrte er auf den Boden und wischte sich vergebens ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Erleichtert nahm er wahr, dass Tea ihn fürsorglich umarmte. „Hey, ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist!", flüsterte sie mit einem Ton, der Yugi klarmachen sollte, dass sie ihn zu nichts drängen wollte.   
  
Ein kurzer Schluchzer entglitt ihm bevor er sich fasste und sich aus der Umarmung löste. „Ich hab solche Angst, dass Yami noch etwas passiert. Was wenn er sich doch überfordert hat? Sein Leben doch geopfert hat? Ich will das nicht…", gestand er Tea ehrlich und war entsetzt, wie hart die Worte ihn trafen, wenn sie ausgesprochen wurden.   
  
Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das eben gesagte zu verarbeiten, aber dann lächelte sie: „Du hast doch gehört, was Ishizu gesagt hat: Er hat die Karten geopfert, nicht sich selbst, wie damals! Yugi, vertrau Ishizu!", sagte sie inständig und hoffte, dass ihre Botschaft bei ihrem kleinen Freund ankommen würde. Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte er.   
  
…   
  
Tea öffnete benommen die Augen. Es war noch dunkel draußen, mitten in der Nacht. Nur der Halbmond erleuchtete das große Zimmer in der Kaiba Villa etwas. Als sie auf den Boden blickte, entdeckte sie Schatten, die durch das Mondlicht und die Gardinen am Fenster zu tänzeln schienen. Sie atmete tief ein. Auch wenn sie bereits 16 Jahre alt war, diese Schattenspiele machten ihr allein mitten in der Nacht immer noch Angst.   
  
Plötzlich schreckte sie auf, als sie jemanden vor sich hermurmeln hören konnte. Ängstlich blickte sie zur Seite und realisierte erst im nächsten Moment, dass Yami sich ruhelos im Bett hin und her wälzte und ein leises Wimmern seinen Lippen entglitt. Ohne zu Zögern stand sie auf und lief durch das Zimmer zu seinem Bett.   
  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht überraschend zu wecken, kniete sie sich vor das Bett und ergriff seine Hand. Mit ihrer freien Hand fuhr sie automatisch zu seiner Stirn, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass er total verschwitzt war. Sofort zog sie sie zurück. „Glühend heiß…", flüsterte sie besorgt und starrte Yami ängstlich an. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie hatte Yugi versprochen aufzupassen, aber was sie tun sollte, wenn irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, hatte er ihr nicht gesagt.   
  
Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Tea fuhr erschaudert rum, um Ishizu zu entdecken. Beruhigt atmete sie auf. Hilfe war da. Sie wusste, dass Ishizu sich immer zu helfen wusste.   
  
Mit ihrer gewohnt anmutigen Art schritt sie auf Yamis Bett zu und beugte sich über ihn. „Oh mein Pharao, ihr leidet mehr unter der wieder gefundenen Erinnerung, als ich es ahnen konnte…", wisperte sie Yami zärtlich entgegen, als ob er sie hören konnte. Etwas erstaunt wich Tea zurück und beobachtete, wie Ishizu ihre Finger sanft auf Yamis Stirn legte, wo sogleich das Auge des Horus aufleuchtete. Ishizu lehnte sich nah über ihn und küsste seine Stirn. „Findet Ruhe in eurem Herzen, mein Pharao. Lasst die Erinnerungen ruhen bis morgen und gönnt euch euren Schlaf…", hauchte sie ihm leise entgegen. So leise, dass es Tea kaum verstand. Dennoch laut genug, um sie Staunen zu lassen, wie ruhig und liebevoll sie mit Yami umging.   
  
Als sich Yami sichtlich beruhigt hatte, stand Ishizu lächelnd auf und drehte sich zu Tea, die noch immer etwas entsetzt neben Yami auf dem Boden hockte.   
  
„Es geht ihm besser…", meinte Ishizu und blickte noch einmal kurz zu Yami, um ein letztes Mal sicher zugehen, ob es auch wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, was sie da sagte. Tea nickte verstohlen. „Woher wusstest du, dass es ihm nicht gut geht?", fragte sie irgendwann immer noch wie unter Trance.   
  
„Alles zu gegebener Zeit…morgen werdet ihr alle einige Antworten auf eure Fragen finden!", mit diesen Worten schritt Ishizu aus dem Zimmer und ließ Tea alleine mit ihren Gedanken. Völlig durcheinander schaute sie ein letztes Mal zu dem nun friedlich schlafenden Yami bevor sie sich selbst hinlegte, um die letzten paar Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung noch ein wenig zu schlafen.   
  
…   
  
„Guten Moooooooooooooorgeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!"   
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Tea um, um zu sehen, was hier vor sich ging, als sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und kurzerhand aus dem Bett fiel. Benommen, aber dennoch wütend stand sie auf und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Weckdienstes.   
  
„Joey! Was fällt dir ein hier so einen Krach zu machen?!", schrie sie mit voller Inbrunst, so dass Joey verängstigt einen Schritt zurück machte. „'Tschuldigung, ich dachte ich weck dich! Yugi…eh…Yami wollte uns doch heute…du weißt schon….ehm…die Vergangenheit zeigen!!!", rechtfertigte Joey sich, doch hatte Mühe sich klar auszudrücken.   
  
Trotzdem nicht sehr erfreut, verschränkte Tea die Arme vor der Brust bis ihr auf einmal auffiel, dass Yami gar nicht mehr im Zimmer war. „Wo ist Yami?", fragte sie laut und blickte besorgt um sich. Joey grinste nur: „Der ist schon seit Ewigkeiten auf den Beinen. Konnte wohl nicht so gut schlafen. Egal, wir wollen jetzt jedenfalls anfangen und du bist die Einzige die noch fehlt!", meinte Joey und verließ ohne noch etwas zu sagen das Zimmer, in welches sanfte Sonnenstrahlen fielen und es nun endlich bei Tageslicht etwas freundlicher erschienen ließen.   
  
Tea seufzte bevor sie sich ihre Klamotten schnappte und fertig machte.   
  
…   
  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Tea die Runde, die schon munter beieinander saß, höflich. Sie saßen alle auf der großen Veranda vor dem Garten und warteten gespannt. Bis auf Yami und Ishizu. Während Ishizu ruhig und gelassen wie immer neben Yami saß, starrte dieser ausdruckslos in die Leere, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Doch sogleich wunderte Tea sich, warum Kaiba fehlte. Sie entdeckte Mokuba: „Wo ist denn dein Bruder, Mokuba?", fragte sie neugierig. Schließlich war er der Verursacher dieses Beisammenseins und jetzt fehlte er selbst?   
  
„Ich bin hier! Sind wir jetzt endlich vollzählig?", fragte er genervt und blickte Tea vorwurfsvoll an, als hätten sie schon 3 Stunden auf sie gewartet.   
  
„Ja, das sind wir!", antwortete Ishizu ruhig und nickte Yami kurz zu. Daraufhin nahm er eine kleine Kiste in die Hand und setzte sich zu Joey, Serenity, Mokuba und Duke auf den Boden. Ishizu folgte, während Tea, Seto und Tristan das ganze misstrauisch begutachteten.   
  
Yami spürte ihre fragenden Blicke auf seinen Schultern. „Setzt euch in einen Kreis auf den Boden…", bat er sie und öffnete gleichzeitig die kleine Box, die er vor sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Nur zögerlich folgten die 3, Seto natürlich mit jeder Menge Argwohn. Unterdessen holte Yami die Millenniumskette aus der Box, in der er anscheinend bis auf sein Puzzle alle Millenniumsgegenstände nun aufbewahrte, und legte sie sich vorsichtig um den Hals. Das Millenniumspuzzle nahm er ab und richtete es vor sich auf dem Boden so aus, dass die Spitze der kleinen Pyramide von ihm weg zeigte.   
  
Tea blickte nervös um sich. In der Luft lag eine gewisse Spannung und Unruhe, die ihr den Schweiß über die Stirn laufen lies.   
  
„Okay…nun, ich habe leider keinen richtigen Einfluss darauf, was ihr sehen werdet, also bitte keine dummen Kommentare. Ich war auch nur ein ganz normales Kind und Jugendlicher wie jeder anderer, in Ordnung?", fragte Yami und blickte seine Freunde einzeln an, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie seine Botschaft verstanden hatten. Sie nickten alle, bis auf Seto, den er gar nicht erst angeguckt hatte. Da er wusste, dass ihn die Kindheit des Pharaos und das alles nur insofern interessierte, wie es Seto selbst betraf.   
  
Yami schluckte. „Das ist auch der Grund, warum es sein könnte, dass nicht alle eure Fragen am Ende beantwortet werden können. Denn die Millenniumskette zeigt nur das, was sie für nötig hält. Allerdings kennt sie eure Gedanken und Wünsche und wird dementsprechend zumindestens auf einige eingehen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ach ja und bevor ich's vergesse! Fasst die Millenniumsgegenstände aus welchen Gründen auch immer auf keinen Fall an!", warnte er sie und erntete konfuse Blicke.   
  
„Warum?", fragte Serenity nun neugierig. „Weil sie mit einem Schutzzauber belegt sind!", antwortete er kurz und knapp, doch wich ihren Blicken aus. „Von wem?", kam es nun von Tristan. Yami zuckte etwas erschrocken zusammen. Wieso fragten sie so viel? Am liebsten hätte er sich im Moment ins Bett gelegt. Er war so müde.   
  
„Von mir…so und nun fast euch an die Hände und konzentriert euch nur auf die Millenniumskette!", sagte er als letztes und bevor sie sich versahen, umgab sie plötzlich ein grelles Licht, dass aus der Kette, die Yami um den Hals hatte, und seinem Millenniumspuzzle zu kommen schien. Und plötzlich war es still…   
  
~*~  
  
NR: Ägypten ab dem nächsten Kapitel…es wird sozusagen Auszüge aus Yamis Lebensgeschichte geben ;)   
  
YAMI: freu mich!!!!   
  
JOEY: Ich mich auch, bin heute wieder drin vorgekommen ;)   
  



	4. My little Prince

NR: Hey, also hier sind wir! Im alten Ägypten. Ich möchte vorher aber noch etwas erklären und zwar: der kleine Blonde der später kommt, ist Joey und im alten Ägypten Yamis Cousin (von mir erfunden ;) . Er heißt hier? ihr werdet?s schon rausfinden ;)  
  
YAMI: Das ist aber noch net alles!!!!   
  
NR: Stimmt, ich verwende in dieser FanFiction echte ägyptische Wörter und Sätze. Hab einige Bücher zu Hause und hab mir etwas angeeignet. Übrigens: Altes Ägyptisch, nicht das Arabisch Ägyptisch was heute gesprochen wird.   
  
YAMI: Meine Muttersprache also ::grins::   
  
NR: Genau, aber die Ägypter benutzten in ihren geschriebenen Texten kaum Vokale, da meine Personen hier aber sprechen und damit ihr es besser lesen könnt, habe ich sozusagen die Lautschrift mit Vokalen hingeschrieben, die Übersetzung steht dahinter in Klammern und die Originalsätze tu ich ans Ende noch mal ;)   
  
YAMI: Ich mach mal einfach den Disclaimer?.Also Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht NR, sonst würde sie keine FAN-Fiction schreiben, aber ihr gehören die Charaktere die ihr nicht kennt!!! ::Grins::   
  
NR: Danke Yami und jetzt lasst uns beginnen, fleißig reviewen hinter her ;)   
  
**To understand your pain?**  
  
**3. Kapitel ? My little Prince**

~*~   
  
?Pharao Akunamukanon! Es ist soweit??, berichtete eine Sklavin in weißem Leinen gekleidet, als sie auf dem Boden kniete. Der Pharao drehte sich erschrocken zu, um die treue Dienerin seiner Gemahlin zu sehen. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihre ebengesagten Worte zu verinnerlichen. Dann erwiderte er gefasst: ?Vielen Dank, Seneba! Geh vor. Ich werde gleich folgen??  
  
Seneba nickte ehrfurchtsvoll und verschwand hinter den vielen Säulen, die den Balkongarten zierten.   
  
Nervös blickte der Pharao von dem Balkon hinunter auf den Rest des Palastes. ?Nervös, Majestät??, fragte ein klein, schon etwas älterer Mann. Der Pharao schloss die Augen und nickte verlegen. Der Alte lächelte. ?Steht eurer Gemahlin bei. Ich werde versuchen die Götter gnädig zu stimmen!? Nun war es am Pharao dankbar zu lächeln. ?Tu das, Shimon mein Freund!?, sagte er und lief, nachdem er ein letztes Mal tief eingeatmet hatte, zurück in den Palast.   
  
Seine Hände waren nass vor Aufregung, als er die dunklen Gänge, die nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchtet wurden, durchschritt. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sobald würde Ra wohl noch nicht den Himmel erhellen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute auf die Wand zu seiner Rechten. Hieroglyphen verzierten sie. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem auf sich gezogen. Es das große Abbild der Göttin Isis, die Göttermutter.   
  
?Hab ein Auge auf meine Frau, auf Beide!?, bat er sie leise bevor er weiter lief in Richtung der Gemächer seiner Frau. Als er schließlich vor ihrer Tür stand hielt er einen Moment inne. Er konnte hören, wie sie vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Er seufzte. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Zögerlich, dennoch entschlossen, öffnete er die große Tür und verschafft sich freien Blick auf seine Frau, die von 2 Dienerinnen gestützt auf dem Bett kniete und verzweifelt versuchte ihre aufrechte Position unter den Schmerzen zu bewahren.   
  
Ihr ganzer Körper glänzte von Schweißperlen bedeckt und das kurze Leinenhemd klebte auf ihrer Haut. Als sie ihn erblickte rang sie sich ein sanftes Lächeln ab bevor sie erneut vor Schmerzen aufschrie.   
  
Der Pharao stand etwas hilflos an der Seite des Bettes, als Seneba plötzlich aus einem der hinteren Gemächer mit vielen Leinentüchern auf den Armen erschien. ?Mein Pharao!?, sagte sie und verbeugte sich höflich, so wie es sich gehörte sobald man dem Pharao begegnete, aber als sie die Schreie ihrer Herrin hörte, versuchte sie es knapp zu halten. ?Was kann ich tun, um ihr zur Seite zu stehen??, fragte er sie schließlich, weil er sich im Moment so schrecklich hilflos fühlte und nutzlos vorkam. Seneba lächelte.   
  
?Kniet euch hinter eure Gemahlin und helft ihr die aufrechte Position zu halten!?, erklärte Seneba ihrem König und sah lächelnd zu, wie er nickte und das ebengesagte ausführte. Dankbar lehnte sich ihre Herrin an ihren Gatten und entspannte sich etwas.   
  
Seneba legte das Leinen ab und ging zu einer Schüssel, die auf einem Tisch neben dem Bett stand. Darin lagen drei Stäbchen, die sie eines nach dem anderem an der Fackel, die an der Wand darüber hin, anzündete.   
  
Es dauerte nicht lang bis der relativ große Raum mit leichtem Rauch dieser ?Räucherstäbchen? erfüllt war und einen einlullenden Geruch verbreitete. Sie verbeugte sich vor einer kleinen tanzenden Holzfigur bevor sie zu ihrer Herrin lief.   
  
?Atmet tief ein, Cheti und konzentriert euch!?, Cheti nickte, doch presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als sie ein weiteres Mal von Schmerzen heimgesucht wurde. ?In Ordnung und jetzt fangt an zu pressen!?, forderte Seneba ihre Herrin auf und diese tat, wie ihr geheißen.   
  
Erneut kam eine Wehe. ?Argh??, entglitt es ihr, doch sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Nacken ihres Mannes. ?Sei stark, Cheti!?, flüsterte er ihr zu und war froh, als sich seine Frau etwas besann und erneut zu pressen begann.   
  
?Sehr gut, Cheti! Ich kann das Köpfchen schon sehen!?, berichtete Seneba aufmunternd. ?Gleich sind wir stolze Eltern, Schatz!?, bemerkte der Pharao aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind, und lächelnd zugleich.   
  
?Ein letzte Mal, Cheti!?, forderte Seneba Cheti auf. Cheti bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf, doch presste so gut sie konnte bis plötzlich ein kindlicher Schrei die nächtlichen Hallen des Palastes erfüllte und mit ihm die Zukunft besiegelte.   
  
Erschöpft fiel Cheti in die Arme ihres Gatten und holte tief Luft, während Seneba mit einem schreienden Bündel aus Leinen in einem Hinterzimmer verschwand.   
  
Die 2 Dienerinnen, die Cheti die ganze Zeit über unterstützt hatten halfen ihr sich schnell zu säubern, bevor sie fertig in die Laken ihres weichen Bettes fiel. Ihr Gatte setzte sich lächelnd neben sie. ?Das hast du wunderbar gemacht!?, lobte er seine Frau und gab ihr einen zärtlich Stirnkuss.   
  
?Da sind wir!?, rief Seneba auf einmal vor Freude strahlend, als sie mit einem frischen Leinenbündel zurückkehrte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf das Bett ihrer Herrin und lehnte sich ihr entgegen, um ihr das Bündel zu überreichen. ?Herzlichen Glückwunsch, eure Majestät! Mein Pharao! Sie haben beide einen kerngesunden Sohn!?, meinte sie schmunzelnd und legte das Baby in die Arme seiner Mutter und zog das Leinen etwas zur Seite, so dass man sein Gesicht vollends betrachten konnte. Dann verließ sie zufrieden das Zimmer.   
  
?Oh bei Ra! Aku, schau! Haben wir nicht einen wunderschönen Jungen!??, fragte sie den Pharao wie hypnotisiert und mit Freudentränen in den Augen. Er nickte lächelnd und sprachlos vor Glück.   
  
?Chered-i, wahek mi pet Dschedek Anchk!?, (Mein Kind, du mögest Bestand haben wie der Himmel, du mögest dauern, du mögest leben!) wünschte er seinem Sohn von ganzem Herzen und überglücklich. ?Wie soll er heißen, Cheti??, fragte er nach der ersten Aufregung und blickte seine Gattin eindringlich an.   
  
Cheti sah zu ihrem Sohn, wie er friedlich vor sich her döste und ab und an den Blick auf seine wunderschönen, violetten Augen frei gab. ?Er hat die Anmut eines Gottes und er wird einmal über ganz Kemet (Ägypten) herrschen, als Pharao!? Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, bis sie lächelnd sagte: ?Atemu Rene-f!? (Atemu sei sein Name!)   
  
Aku lächelte erneut, als sein Sohn plötzlich einen Laut von sich gab, als wollte er sich damit einverstanden erklären. ?Na dann, Sa-i! (mein Sohn) Mir gefällt der Name auch, den deine Mutter für dich ausgesucht hat!?, erwiderte Aku und küsste zärtlich die sanfte Babystirn, bevor er seine Frau sanft auf die Lippen küsste, als es auf einmal klopfte.   
  
?Hallo, hier ist jemand, der unbedingt seinen kleinen Cousin sehen wollte!?, kam es von einer weiblichen Stimme, die Cheti und Aku sehr bekannt war. Es war Zacharia, Chetis ältere Schwester und sie hatte einen kleinen Blondschopf von anderthalb Jahren auf ihrem Arm, der trotz der sehr späten Stunde aufgeweckt um sich schaute.   
  
?Hallo, Aria! Kommt nur herein!?, entgegnete Cheti schmunzelnd. Zacharia nahm dankend an. ?Mein Pharao??, sagte sie höflich und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Obwohl sie verschwägert waren und sich bestens verstanden, so war die Ordnung und schließlich war es nicht Akus Wille, sondern des Hofes Verlangen.   
  
Behutsam setzte sie den kleinen Jungen ab und stupste ihn etwas an: ?Na geh schon, du bist doch sonst nicht so schüchtern!? Der kleine Junge zögerte etwas, doch als seine Tante nett lächelte schöpfte er Vertrauen und lief so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beinchen trugen zu dem großen Bett. Er wollte gerade seine Arme ausstrecken, als ihn sein Onkel Aku lachend hochhob. Etwas unbeholfen krabbelte er zu seiner Tante und dem kleinen Bündel, während seine Mutter ihrer Schwester einen Glückwunschkuss verpasste und sich dann neben das Bett kniete, um ihren Sohn zu beobachten. Neugierig begutachtete der das kleine Ding und war etwas erschrocken, als seine Mutter auf einmal doch wieder aufstand.   
  
?Darf ich den kleinen Prinzen auch mal halten??, fragte sie fast flehend. Cheti nickte. Der kleine blonde Junge guckte verwundert von seiner Tante zu seiner Mutter. Er wollte ihn doch gerade angucken. ?Na, mein kleiner Prinz!?, flüsterte Aria amüsiert, als das kleine Bündel herzhaft gähnte und sie mit seinen großen violetten Augen anguckte.   
  
?Wie heißt er denn??, fragte sie schließlich und blickte ihren Schwager fragend an. ?Atemu??, antwortete der Pharao. ?Ein kleiner Gott, also!? Aria schmunzelte. Atemu schien das alles nicht mehr zu stören. Er schlief friedlich.   
  
?Sag mal, woher wusstest du eig-??, wollte Cheti gerade fragen, doch Aria unterbrach sie: ?Iteru hat keine Ruhe gegeben. Da sind wir noch ein bisschen herum gelaufen und haben Seneba getroffen, antwortete sie ohne ihre Schwester anzublicken. Ihr Augenmerk galt jetzt einzig und allein ihrem Neffen Atemu.   
  
~*~  
NR: So der erste Ägypten Chapter ;)   
  
YAMI: Ha! Meine Geburt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::seufz::   
  
NR: ::lach:: Ja, für alle die es nicht wissen Atemu ist Yamis richtiger Name. Yami bedeutet lediglich Dunkelheit auf Japanisch. Falls ihr?s wissen wollt: Atemu ist glaube ich abgeleitet von Atum, dass war der ägyptische Schöpfergott!   
  
YAMI: Richtig und Pharaonen wurden normalerweise nach Göttern benannt ::grins::   
  
NR: Ja?ach ja bevor ich?s vergesse der Name des Pharao Akunamukanon ist wirklich der von Yu-Gi-Oh, Shimon (Muran) gehört auch zum Yu-Gi-Oh Cast und natürlich Atemu und Iteru (auch wenn ich den Namen jetzt einfach verändert habe ;)   
  
YAMI: Was auch noch wichtig ist, ägyptische Frauen haben ihre Kinder damals wirklich in dieser Position (aufrecht kniend) auf die Welt gebracht und die kleine tanzende Holzfigur sollte vor bösen Geistern schützen und das Kind gesund zur Welt bringen.   
  
NR: Ja und nach unserem kleinen Ausflug in ägyptische Bräuche hier noch die Sätze, wie sie eigentlich geschrieben werden müssten:   
  
?Chrd-i, wah-k mi Pe.t DschD-k AnCh-k!?   
  
?Atemu Rn-F!?   
  
Atemu müsste eigentlich sogar Atmw geschrieben werden und Iteru (ägypt.: Fluss) Itrw ;)   
  
Na ja genug mit der Klugscheißerei für heute ;) Vergesst nicht zu reviewen!!!!   
  



	5. Making Friends

NR: Hallo hier sind wir wieder bei To understand your pain. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ändere ich den Titel irgendwann noch mal. Aber na ja, solange mir kein besserer einfällt ;) Übrigens danke an Nachtengel für dein wunderschönes Review! Hab mich sehr gefreut!   
  
YAMI: Hey, was passiert denn heute so?   
  
NR: Uhm, weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich geht?s um deine Kindheit und wie du deine Freunde kennen gelernt hast. Also sei gespannt ;)   
  
YAMI: Oh ja, das bin ich!   
  
TEA: Huhu!   
  
NR: Hallo, Tea! Schön dich zu sehen!   
  
TEA: Ganz meinerseits?  
  
NR: Da du ja zum ersten Mal heute hier bist, willst du nicht gleich mal den Disclaimer ansagen?   
  
TEA: Oh ja gerne, Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht NR, sonst würde sie keine FanFiction schreiben ;) Nur mal ne kurze Frage, komme ich denn eigentlich auch mit in deiner Fic vor, also in dem ägyptischen Teil?   
  
NR: Lass dich überraschen?ägyptische Wörter sind wieder in Klammern übersetzt! Und nun viel Spaß!   
  
**To understand your pain...**   
  
4. Kapitel ? Making friends  
  
~*~   
  
?Tante Cheti!??, fragte Iteru leise, als er in das große Zimmer seiner Tante trat und hoffte sie hier anzutreffen. Sie stand auf dem Balkon hinter den weißen Vorhängen, die vom Wind leicht zur Seite geweht wurden.   
  
?Was ist denn, Iteru??, entgegnete sie lächelnd und blickte zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch. ?Komm ruhig zu mir und frag mich hier!?, bot sie dem kleinen, mittlerweile 5jährigen, Blondschopf an und streckte die Hand aus. Iteru folgte und ging mit auf den Balkon von dem aus man auf den wunderschönen Palastgarten blicken konnte. Ein riesiger Teich und die verschiedensten Blumen konnte man dort unten finden. Iteru grinste. Er war schon so oft da unten gewesen und hatte mit seinen Freunden gespielt.   
  
?Na los, was hast du auf dem Herzen??, fragte Cheti schließlich, als sie sah, dass Iteru völlig in Gedanken versunken auf den Garten starrte und wohl nicht von alleine anfangen würde.   
  
Etwas erschrocken drehte sich Iteru zu seiner Tante und überlegte kurz, was er gleich noch mal sagen wollte. ?Ach ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich Atemu nachher mit vor in den Hof nehmen darf??, fragte er schließlich so schnell er konnte und blickte seine Tante nun flehend an. Cheti lächelte erneut. Seit seiner Geburt schon hatte sich Iteru, um ihren kleinen Sohn gekümmert. ?Was wollt ihr denn machen??   
  
?Ich will ihm meine Freunde, Jati und Necheth und meine Schwester Seschena vorstellen!?, antwortete Iteru prompt und betete inständig, dass Cheti es ihm erlauben würde. Atemu war erst 3 Jahre alt und durfte immer nur unter ihrer Aufsicht mit ihm draußen spielen. Sie sagten ihm auch immer wieder, dass er besonderen Schutz brauchte, weil er der Sohn des Pharao war, aber er verstand gar nicht warum. Er war ja auch der Sohn seiner Mutter, aber er brauchte keine 2 Wachen und einen speziellen Aufseher. Wenn er immer verwirrt fragte warum, dann sagten sie, dass er das erst später verstehen würde. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Atemu es auch noch nicht verstand. Verwundert machte er einen Schritt zurück, als Cheti sich plötzlich zu ihm hinunter beugte, ihm auf die Schulter griff und sanft lächelte.   
  
?Weißt du was? Ich glaube die Mutter von Jati und Necheth hat heute etwas Zeit für euch alle. Sie wird mit dir und Atemu raus gehen, okay? Und es müssen heute ausnahmsweise keine Wachen und Aufseher mit, wenn du das möchtest!?, Iteru grinste fröhlich und nickte euphorisch. ?Und wenn ihr fertig seid mit Spielen gibt?s ein großes Abendbrot für euch alle, wie klingt das??, fügte Cheti hinzu und wusste, dass sie nicht nur Iteru und seinen Freunden damit eine Freude machte, sondern auch Atemu. Sie wusste, wie furchtbar der Kleine manchmal unter der Isolation litt. Wenigstens heute.   
  
?Au ja, das klingt cool!!!!!?, rief Iteru voller Vorfreude und wollte gerade los rennen, um Atemu zu suchen, als ihm einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sich sein kleiner Cousin eigentlich befand. Bei seiner Mutter war er ja anscheinend nicht. ?Du Cheti? Wo ist Atemu eigentlich??, fragte er schließlich etwas kleinlaut. Cheti lachte: ?Der ist mit seinem Vater im Garten, weil der gerade mal etwas Zeit hat und diese mit Atemu verbringen wollte. Du kannst gerne runter gehen!?, antwortete sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Iteru, sich noch schnell bedankend, das Zimmer im Sturm verließ.   
  
?  
  
?Atemu, nicht! Nicht so nah ans Wasser!?, rief der Pharao etwas besorgt als sein 3jähriger, für ihn fast zu, lebendiger Sohn auf den Teich zusteuerte. Ein kleiner Frosch auf einem Seerosenblatt hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und seinen Vater dementsprechend unsichtbar gemacht. Neugierig beugte sich Atemu vor, um direkt auf das quakende Etwas zu gucken. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie sich die Backen immer wieder aufbliesen.   
  
Unbeholfen griff er nach dem grünen Ding. Doch es machte einen Hüpfer und war im Wasser verschwunden. Noch einmal wollte Atemu danach greifen, aber er verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre fast ins Wasser gefallen, wenn ihn nicht jemand an seinem Gürtel gepackt und zurückgezogen hätte.   
  
?Was machst du nur??, fragte der Pharao seufzend, aber lächelte, als er sah, dass Atemu sich schon wieder voller Neugier ans Wasser schlich, da der Frosch gerade wieder aufgetaucht war. Der Pharao seufzte erneut. Gut, dann müsste er die Erfahrung eben alleine machen. Ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während sein Sohn sich wieder über den Teichrand beugte. Der Pharao setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf die Wiese vor den Teich und beobachtete Atemu amüsiert. Keine 2 Sekunden später hörte er es auch schon platschen und erst als der Pharao laut auflachte richtete Atemu seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Vater.   
  
Er musste über ihn lachen, wie er da im flachen und seichten Wasser des Teiches saß mit nassen Sachen und nassen Haaren. Ra sei dank hatte ihm seine Mutter heute kein Gold um gemacht. Das war immer so eklig, wenn sich das Wasser unter den engen Reifen sammelte. Atemu blickte an sich herunter. Nicht nur dass die knielangen Leinenshorts und das Leinenhemd klitschnass waren, sie waren auch noch total dreckig. Verunsichert blickte er seinen Vater an. Er wusste nicht, ob er dafür Ärger bekommen würde, aber er hatte etwas Angst. Doch sein Vater lächelte.   
  
?Na komm her, mein kleiner Dreckspatz!?, meinte er noch immer lachend und streckte die Arme aus. Das ließ sich Atemu nicht zweimal sagen. Fröhlich sprang er auf und rannte zu seinem Vater, um diesen, so fest es für sein zartes Alter ging, zu umarmen.   
  
?Ich hab dich lieb, I.t (Vater/Papa)!? Als der Pharao diese Worte hörte, hörte er auf zu lachen und wurde mit einem Mal ruhig. Jedes Mal, wenn Atemu das zu ihm sagte stiegen ihm die leisen Tränen in die Augen. Denn trotz, dass er nur so furchtbar selten für ihn Zeit hatte schien er mehr Verständnis für ihn zu haben, als alle anderen. ?Ich dich auch, Sa-i (mein Sohn)!?, erwiderte er leise und drückte den kleinen Wildfang mit den wuschligen Haaren an sich.   
  
?Atemu!!!!?, rief plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme durch den Garten und es dauerte nicht lange bis ihr Besitzer Iteru neben ihnen stand. Etwas erschrocken erkannte Atemu seinen besten Freund, doch lächelte dann. ?Hallo, Iteru!?, begrüßte der Pharao den kleinen Blondschopf und schmunzelte. Atemu löste sich aus der Umarmung und stellte sich neugierig vor seinen Freund.   
  
?Hallo!?, begrüßte er ihn jetzt. ?Warum sind deine Kleider so dreckig??, fragte Iteru leicht verwundert, als er feststellte, dass Atemus Sachen total verschmutzt waren.   
  
?Da war ein Frosch und ich bin in den Teich gefallen!?, erklärte Atemu mit kindlicher Naivität und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Teich, wo ein erleichterter Frosch fröhlich vor sich herquakte. Iteru konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Atemu war immer zu so etwas im Stande. Erst vor kurzem musste er zwei Tage im Bett bleiben, weil er eine Ziege in einem der vielen Ställe am Rande des Palastes geärgert und sie so wütend gemacht hatte, dass sie auf ihn zugelaufen war und er so dolle gegen die Wand geflogen ist, dass er eben diese zwei Tage ganz schlimme Kopfschmerzen gehabt hatte. Selbst Iteru wusste, dass er für seine 3 Jahre ganz schön aufgeweckt und schlau war.   
  
?Aha, sag mal willst du ein paar Freunde von mir kennen lernen??, fragte Iteru schließlich und blickte mit Vergnügen in das verwunderte Gesicht seines Cousins. ?Echt!??, erwiderte Atemu und schaute seinen Vater fragend an, als ob er eine Antwort darauf wissen müsste. Er nickte lächelnd. ?Ja, ich möchte dir Jati und Necheth und meine Schwester Seschena zeigen. Ich hab deine Mutter schon gefragt. Sie hat nichts dagegen??, erzählte Iteru in einem Zug, doch Atemu hatte jedes einzelne Wort mit Begeisterung verstanden.   
  
?Aber vorher ziehen wir uns erst einmal um, mein kleiner Prinz!?, kam es plötzlich von einer weiblichen Stimme hinter ihnen. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen Seneba, die die Hände seufzend in die Hüften stützte und Atemu leicht vorwurfsvoll anblickte.   
  
Atemu schluckte. Hoffentlich gab es jetzt nicht doch noch Ärger. ?Mein Pharao??, sagte sie jedoch und Atemu sah, wie sich Seneba vor seinem Vater verbeugte. Er wusste, dass sie das alle immer taten, aber er hatte keine Ahnung warum. Er wollte sich jetzt auch nicht wirklich damit beschäftigen, denn Seneba packte ihn sogleich an der Hand und zog ihn in den Palast: ?Los, komm Atemu! Wir ziehen dir schnell ein paar frische Sachen an und danach gehen wir spielen!? Unaufgefordert folgte Iteru den beiden und ließ den Pharao alleine im Garten zurück.   
  
Der seufzte. Anscheinend hatte Seneba gewusst, dass er schon wieder an die Arbeit musste. Wie schon so oft wollte sie ihm den traurigen Blick seines Sohnes ersparen. Nur widerwillig stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Thronsaal, wo seine Priester und Berater sicherlich schon auf ihn warteten.   
  
?  
  
?Nein??, murrte Atemu, als ihm Seneba ein frisches Leinenkleid überzog und um die Hüfte einen goldenen Gürtel band, um das ?Kleid? optisch zu teilen, so wie es üblich war.   
  
?Keine Widerrede, du bist selbst Schuld, dass du dich ständig umziehen musst, wenn du dich immer wieder dreckig machst!?, maßregelte sie ihn und hob ihn von seinem großen Bett herunter, da er nicht mal annähernd mit seinen kurzen Beinchen den Fußboden erreichte. ?Aber Iteru muss sich auch nie umziehen, wenn er dreckig ist??, erwiderte er, als er seinen Cousin, der ruhig neben ihnen stand und alles beobachtete, erblickte.   
  
Seneba hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Was sollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Sie konnte ihm schlecht erklären, dass er, weil er der Sohn des Pharaos war, immer stets ordentlich und gepflegt aussehen musste. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Doch ihr wurde in solchen Momenten immer bewusst, was für Pflichten auf den kleinen Jungen später zukommen würden, deren Reichweite er jetzt schon spürte, aber nicht verstand. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. ?Schluss jetzt! Du bist nicht Iteru und außerdem, du hast es doch bereits überstanden. Los, lasst uns gehen! Ich bin sicher die anderen warten schon??, meinte sie schließlich ablenkend und nahm Atemu auf die Arme und bat Iteru ihr zu folgen.   
  
Als sie den großen, hellen und prächtigen Hof des Palastes betraten, drückte Seneba den kleinen Prinzen instinktiv noch fester an sich. Cheti hatte sie gebeten gut auf ihn aufzupassen, Wachen würden von weitem auch Ausschau halten, aber dennoch konnte sie nie vorsichtig genug sein. Es gab so viele schlechte Menschen und keiner wüsste, wann und wo sie einen überfallen würden.   
  
Aufmerksam blickte sie um sich. Es schien ungefährlich zu sein. Ra sei Dank, schien Atemu ihre Besorgnis gar nicht zu bemerken, denn sein Augenmerk galt den drei kleinen Kindern die da vorne am Springbrunnen spielten. Seneba lächelte als sie seine großen Augen sah.   
  
?Hallo ihr drei!?, rief Iteru von weitem und rannte auf die drei Kinder zu, während Seneba, Atemu noch immer auf den Armen tragend, ruhig und lächelnd folgte.   
  
?Hallo, Iteru!?, erwiderten die 3. Es waren zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. Das eine Mädchen hatte kurze, dunkel braune Haare und blaue Augen. Das andere Mädchen hatte grüne Augen und ganz lange hellbraune Haare. Und der Junge hatte ganz kurze, dunkel braune, fast schwarze, Haare. ?Schaut mal, ich hab heute noch jemanden mitgebracht!?, meinte Iteru und drehte sich zu Seneba um. Diese hockte sich mit Atemu, der sich wahrscheinlich noch etwas schüchtern unbewusst an sie klammerte, hin, sodass sie auf Höhe der neugierigen Kinder war.   
  
?Sieh mal, Atemu! Das sind meine beiden Kinder, Necheth und Jati!?, erklärte Seneba einfühlsam, sich wohl bewusst, dass er sich erst mit dieser neuen Situation anfreunden musste. Etwas verunsichert blickte er umher, als plötzlich das Mädchen mit den kurzen, dunkel braunen Haaren auf sie zu kam und sich der fremde Junge neben sie stellte.   
  
?Ist das der Prinz, Mu.t (Mutter/Mama)?!?, fragte das Mädchen neugierig und musterte Atemu ausgiebig. ?Ich bin Atemu!?, sagte Atemu schließlich, als er etwas Mut gefasst hatte, aber hoffte, dass ihn das Mädchen nicht mehr so anstarren würde. ?Hallo, ich bin Jati!?, meinte sie nun und lächelte, was Atemu gleich viel freundlicher erschien, sodass er ihr Lächeln fröhlich erwiderte. ?Und ich bin Necheth, Jatis Bruder!?, stellte sich nun der Junge vor und lächelte ebenfalls. ?Hallo!?, erwiderte Atemu und hatte nun endlich so viel Mut gefasst, dass er sich von Seneba löste und sich vor die Kinder stellte. ?Und wer bist du??, fragte er neugierig das Mädchen mit den langen Haaren, dass die ganze Zeit schmunzelnd hinter Jati und Necheth gestanden hatte.   
  
?Ich bin Seschena, die Schwester von Iteru!?, antwortete sie heiter und machte einen leichten Knicks. Etwas verwundert, aber sich nicht weiter daran störend, begrüßte Atemu sie: ?Hallo, Seschena!?   
  
Seneba lächelte. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Atemu war halt doch kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Hätte sie auch gewundert, wenn dieser Wildfang nicht innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken Freunde gemacht hätte. Zufrieden lief sie zu dem Springbrunnen, wo eine junge Dienerin in hellblauen Gewändern saß und das Geschehen anscheinend beobachtete. ?Du kannst dich jetzt wieder deinen anderen Aufgaben zuwenden, Bake.t (Dienerin)! Ich werde mich um die Kleinen kümmern!?, sagte sie höflich und sah, wie die Dienerin nickte, sich kurz verbeugte und ohne je ein Wort gesagt zu haben im Palast verschwand.   
  
?Ich bin so alt!!!?, hörte sie Atemu sagen und erblickte gerade noch so, wie er stolz drei Finger in die Höhe reckte. Seschena lächelte: ?Ich bin auch so alt!?, entgegnete sie und ahmte Atemus Bewegung nach. ?Ich bin schon 4!?, meinte Jati darauf hin mit stolzer Brust. ?Aber ich bin der Älteste! Ich bin schon 6!?, setzte Necheth noch einen oben drauf und hielt seine Nase in die Höhe.   
  
Seneba konnte sich ein leises lachen nicht verkneifen. ?Kommt, wir spielen Verstecken!?, hörte sie Iteru rufen und keine 3 Sekunden später stand Jati mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr am Brunnen und begann laut zu zählen, während sich die anderen schnell versteckten. Auch wenn Jati beim Zählen einige Fehler machte, hinderte das die Kinder nicht daran ungestört und mit voller Freude ihr Spiel zu spielen. Was Seneba allerdings etwas verwunderte war, dass Atemu, fast als Jüngster, der einzige war der fehlerfrei bis 20 zählte. Aber sie beließ es bei einem Staunen und sah den Kindern mit Begeisterung zu?  
  
~*~  
  
NR: So das war?s für heute. War ein ziemlich langes Kapitel dieses Mal, aber ich musste das einfach alles mit rein schreiben?  
  
YAMI: Mir gefällt?s!!!!   
  
NR: Vielen Dank, Yami! Und für alle die die Kinder nicht erkannt haben: Jati ist Tea, Necheth entspricht Tristan und die kleine Seschena ist Serenity.   
  
TEA: Hey, da komm ich ja doch mit drin vor, aber Tristan mein Bruder?   
  
NR: Warum denn nicht? Ist doch mal was anderes ;)   
  
TEA: Stimmt ;)   
  
YAMI: Ich werde noch schnell was zum Ägyptischkursus sagen, bevor NR es vergisst und zwar bedeut I.t Vater und Mu.t Mutter, wobei Mu.t eigentlich Mw.t geschrieben wird, aber Mu.t wird?s gelesen bzw. gesprochen!   
  
NR: Vielen Dank, Yami für die wundersame Aufklärung. Also das war?s an dieser Stelle so weit von mir, würde mich wie immer über Reviews sehr freuen!!!!   
  



	6. Making Friends Pt 2

NR: Hallooooooo!! Da bin ich wieder. Bei uns hat heute die Schule wieder angefangen ::grrr::   
  
TEA: Du Arme! Schule ist Sch****   
  
NR: Ich weiß, aber nun zu meinen Reviewern….VIELEN VIELEN DANK!!!!!!! Vielen Dank, an Luina für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Eifer des Gefechts passiert so etwas ab und zu… während ich die letzten Kapitel geschrieben habe, habe ich immer wieder Joey anstatt Iteru geschrieben. Des hab ich aber Gott sei Dank noch mitgekriegt ;) Bei Serenity wohl nicht ::lol:: Ach ja und mit dem Cool…stimmt eigentlich gab's das nicht, aber wenn man das ägyptisch, was die damals gesprochen haben, wörtlich übersetzen würde, könnte ich die Story net schreiben. Ich glaube den Großteil den ich hier schreibe passt sowie so nicht ;) Ich hoffe das cool stört dich nicht, sonst lass ich mir noch was anderes einfallen ;)   
  
YAMI: DANKE, aber auch an Mnemo_chan und Nachtengel, die wir das letzte Mal nicht ordnungsgemäß erwähnt haben!!!!   
  
TEA: NR, was erwartet uns heute?   
  
NR: Heute erwartet euch der 2. Teil von making friends und diesmal taucht auch noch ein gewisser weißer-Drache-mit-eiskaltem-Blick-Fanatiker auf ;) Yami sagst du den Disclaimer?   
  
YAMI: Klar, also Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht NR, sonst würde sie keine FanFiction schreiben ;)   
  
NR: Danke und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!   
  
**To understand your pain...   
  
5. Kapitel – Making friends Pt. 2**  
  
~*~  
  
„Hallo, Seneba! Benehmen sich die Kinder?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, die Seneba aus allen Gedanken riss. Erschrocken blickte sie, nun im Palastgarten auf einer Bank sitzend, in das Angesicht ihrer Herrin. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit, bevor sie verinnerlichte, dass sie angesprochen wurde.   
  
„Oh ja, verehrte Cheti! Atemu war nur im ersten Moment schüchtern, aber jetzt spielt er ausgiebig mit seinen neuen Freunden. Er hat sehr viel Spaß!", erzählte Seneba mit einem Lächeln und blickte zu Atemu, um für ihre Worte Bestätigung zu suchen. Er hockte gerade zusammen mit Tea vor dem Teich und zeigte ihr wahrscheinlich den Frosch, den er heute früh gejagt hatte. Necheth und Iteru unterhielten Seschena gerade mit Ballspielen.   
  
„Das freut mich zu hören, Seneba!", erwiderte Cheti, doch setzte sich seufzend, den Blick stets auf ihren Sohn gerichtet, neben Seneba auf die Bank. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein kleines Döschen fest umschlossen. „Was ist mit Euch, Herrin?", fragte Seneba aufmerksam, als sie das leicht besorgte Gesicht Chetis entdeckte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Nur das vergnügte Gelächter und Rufen der Kinder war zu hören. Cheti schien zu überlegen, ob sie sich Seneba anvertrauen sollte. Sie seufzte erneut und lächelte Seneba dann etwas missmutig an: „Nun, Atemu ist jetzt 3 ½ Jahre alt, das heißt, dass er in einem halben Jahr mit der Schule beginnen muss…"  
  
Seneba verstand. „Aber er hat doch seine Freunde, sie haben doch alle zusammen Unterricht!", meinte sie aufmunternd, falls Cheti die zunehmende Vereinsamung ihres Sohnes fürchtete. „Ja, aber wir wissen beide, dass auf ihn eine Menge mehr Pflichten zukommen werden. Ich möchte einfach, dass er die Zeit, die ihm als Kind bleibt, genießt. Die Geschichte hat bewiesen, dass ein Kronprinz oft schneller als gedacht sein ihm zugedachtes Amt übernehmen musste!", erklärte Cheti und blickte betrübt zu Boden, als sie an die vielen Pharaonen dachte, die bereits mit 9 Jahren oder noch jünger den Thron besteigen mussten.   
  
„Seid nicht traurig, meine Herrin! Ich musste heute nur einmal mehr feststellen, dass ihr einem überaus intelligenten Sohn das Leben geschenkt habt. In der Tat, ich hab sie alle vorhin beobachtet. Nicht nur, dass er bis 20 fehlerfrei gezählt hat, er hat Jati gerade erst, alle möglichen Blumenarten hier im Garten gezeigt und hat sie alle beim Namen nennen können. Mein Necheth konnte mit 3 gerade mal eine Lotosblume von einer Rose unterscheiden. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Atemu ein sehr großer Pharao wird!", munterte Seneba ihre Freundin auf und sah erleichtert, dass Cheti nickte und lächelte.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Seneba! Ich weiß, dass Atemu ein guter und fröhlicher Junge ist, auch wenn er manchmal über die Strenge schlägt. Aber so sind Kinder. Auch deine Kinder und die meiner Schwester entwickeln sich prächtig!" Seneba nickte dankbar.   
  
„Atemu, Sa-i! Komm mal kurz zu deiner Mutter!", rief Cheti schließlich und hoffte, dass Atemu sie gehört hatte. Der Kleine blickte sie etwas verdattert an, doch folgte ihren Worten. „Was ist denn, Mu.t?", fragte er mit einem verunsicherten Blick, als er vor ihr stand. Cheti lächelte. Die tief violetten Augen verzauberten sie jedes Mal aufs Neue.   
  
„Es ist Zeit dich wieder etwas einzusalben, mein Schatz! Damit die Sonne deine Haut nicht kaputt macht!", erklärte sie kindgerecht und hob Atemu, der das nur widerwillig mit sich machen ließ, auf ihren Schoß. „Warum ich?", fragte er sie mit großen Augen, aber seine Mutter schluckte nur und überging seine Frage, stattdessen griff sie nach dem kleinen Döschen, dass sie neben sich gestellt hatte, und öffnete es. Atemu konnte sehen, dass sich darin Salbe befand. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft erzählt, dass diese Salbe sehr kostbar sei und sie nur für ihn und seine Mutter gedacht war.   
  
Verdrießlich ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Am schlimmsten war immer das Gesicht. Die Salbe war so fettig. Seneba lachte leise. Atemu hatte dieses Einsalben noch nie sonderlich gemocht.   
  
„Weißt du was, Mu.t?", fragte er seine Mutter schließlich, während sie seine Arme mit der Salbe bestrich. „Hm?" „Ich hab heute 3 neue Freunde kennen gelernt. Sie sind alle ganz nett!", erzählte er ihr, wie es ein Kleinkind immer tat. Cheti lächelte. Sie liebte es ihren kleinen Sohn so glücklich zu sehen, wie er ihr stolz 3 Finger entgegen reckte und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.   
  
„Und weißt du was? Heute Abend sind deine Freunde alle zum Essen eingeladen und dann stell ich dir noch jemanden Nettes vor, der auch gerne dein Freund sein möchte, wie ist das?", fragte Cheti Atemu, der sie wieder mit großen und ungläubigen Augen anblickte. „Schön!", erwiderte er voller Vorfreude und sprang, nachdem sie mit dem Einsalben fertig waren, von Chetis Schoß, um seinen Freunden unbedingt davon zu erzählen. Cheti lachte. Dann wendete sie sich wieder zu Seneba.   
  
„Ich werde jetzt wieder zum Pharao gehen und sehen, ob ich ihm heute etwas zur Hand gehen kann. Erledige deine Aufgabe weiter so vortrefflich. Bis heute Abend!", verabschiedete sie sich von Seneba und verließ den Garten.   
  
„Gibt es da auch leckeres Weißbrot?", fragte Seschena, die sich zu Jati und Atemu gesellt und von dem großen Abendbrot gehört hatte, während sich Necheth und Iteru mit den Bällen bekriegten. Atemu nickte eifrig. „Bei uns gibt es immer ganz viel leckeres Weißbrot, Fisch, Obst, frische Beeren und ganz viel leckeren Honigkuchen!" Atemu freute sich riesig, als sich die Augen der beiden Mädchen mit Spannung und Vorfreude füllten.   
  
„Gar nicht, ich hab gewonnen!" „Nein, ich!" „Gar nicht, du hast geschummelt! Ich hab gewonnen!" „Stimmt nicht, du hast geschummelt!" Hörten sie plötzlich zwei Stimmen schreien. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um und sahen Necheth und Iteru, die sich beide um einen großen Ball stritten und gegenseitig anschrieen. Doch plötzlich stand da noch ein anderer, größerer Junge und er blickte die beiden wütend an. Atemu schluckte. Er wusste genau wer das war und ihm gefiel es nicht, dass er jetzt hier war.   
  
„Wo habt ihr den Ball her?", fragte er kalt, doch sie alle konnten hören, dass er böse war. Verwirrt blickten Necheth und Iteru den Jungen an. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie und hatte hellbraune Haare und eisblaue Augen. Auch Iteru schluckte. „Hallo, Seth!", meinte er kleinlaut. Denn dass der Cousin von Atemu so böse war konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.   
  
„Seneba hat ihn uns gegeben, weil er hier im Garten herum lag!", antwortete Atemu für Iteru und Necheth, denen die Worte fehlten, und lief zu ihnen.   
  
„Ach so, das ist aber mein Ball und ich erlaube es nicht, dass ihr damit spielt!", sagte er und verschränkte mit einem arroganten und überlegenen Blick die Arme vor der Brust. Nun war es Atemu, der ihn wütend anblickte. „Der Ball lag hier rum. Er gehört nicht dir!" „Und ob er das tut!", schnappte Seth zurück. Doch Atemu ließ sich von seiner Größe nicht beeindrucken, auch wenn er 5 Jahre älter war als er. „Tut er nicht!" „Tut er doch!" „Tut er nicht!" „Tut er doch!" „Tut er nicht!" Mit jedem Mal, dass Atemu ihm etwas entgegen setzte wurde er gereizter. Seth wusste sehr wohl, dass der Ball nicht ihm gehörte, aber dass Atemu, obwohl er erst 3 war, ständig so frech gegenüber ihm war, passte ihm gar nicht. Und noch viel mehr ging ihm die Tatsache gegen den Strich, dass er der Sohn des Pharao war.   
  
„Das tut er doch!", schrie er ihn an und fiel mit einem Ruck über ihn her, um ihn zu Boden zu werfen und dort auch zu halten. „Nur weil du der Sohn des Pharao bist, kannst du nicht machen was du willst. Ich bin auch ein Prinz!", meinte er mit einem aggressiven Blick, der Atemu Angst einjagte. Er konnte sich nicht im Geringsten wehren. Er war viel zu klein.   
  
„Seth, was soll das? Lass Atemu gefälligst in Ruhe!", rief Seneba auf einmal und die Kinder sahen, dass sie aufgebracht in ihre Richtung lief. Schnell erhob sich Seth. Er würde kein Wort über den Ball verlieren. Seneba wusste schließlich, dass er ihm nicht gehörte.   
  
Stattdessen grinste er nur. Atemu wusste genau, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. So schnell würde Seth nämlich nicht aufgeben…   
  
~*~  
  
NR: So das war's erst mal für heute…  
  
YAMI: Nicht vergessen zu reviewen, denn NR schreibt viel schneller, wenn sie Reviews kriegt.   
  
NR: Das stimmt, ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie das anspornt ::grins::   
  
TEA: Nur nebenbei für die, die's nicht mitgekriegt haben Seth ist Seto, ne?   
  
NR: Richtig! Also dann bis zum nächsten Mal!!!! Und bitte reviewt, wenn's euch gefallen hat, wenn nicht dann auch, aber konstruktive Kritik ;)  
  



	7. That strange woman

NR: Da sind wir mal wieder. Tut mir Leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich war am Wochenende nicht da. Yami, Tea und die anderen sind auch noch nicht zurück, deswegen bin ich heute Alleinunterhalter ;).... Egal, jedenfalls danke für eure Reviews mal wieder ;)  
  
Luina – freut mich, dass es nichts zu meckern gab ;) Hab das Kapitel extra mehrmals durchgelesen ;)  
  
Nachtengel – Keine Angst, auch wenn Seth/Seto sich zurzeit noch etwas (wohl auch noch in den nächsten Kapiteln) blöd benimmt...es kommen auch noch gute Phasen ;) Und zu deinem Vorschlag! Ich hatte das erste Ägyptenkapitel ursprünglich ganz anders angefangen und am Ende die Freunde in der Gegenwart noch mal sprechen lassen...aber dann hab ich mir überlegt, dass das zu viel wird (zumindestens der Grund den ich genommen habe, um sie eine Pause machen zu lassen ::ichverratnix:: :) ... und ich mir das lieber für andere Stories aufhebe.... Aber wenn ich weiß, dass ihr das so gut fändet, mach ich's doch. Hab ernsthaft schon oft darüber nachgedacht, war mir aber net sicher ;)  
  
So und jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel 6....  
  
To understand your pain...  
  
6. Kapitel – That strange woman...  
  
~*~  
  
„Atemu, jetzt bleib doch mal ruhig sitzen!", maßregelte Seneba den kleinen Wildfang, als der auf dem Bett auf und ab wippte, während Seneba versuchte ihm den goldenen Kragen anzulegen. Doch Atemu dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören, wo es doch gerade so einen Heidenspaß machte.  
  
"Wenn du nicht gleich ruhig sitzen bleibst, wirst du wohl nicht mit zum Essen kommen können!", meinte sie leise und mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, denn sofort blieb Atemu sitzen und blickte sie mit entsetzten Augen an. „Geht doch...", bemerkte sie und legte den Kragen nun in Ruhe an. Dann stellte sie ihn auf das Bett und zog ein letztes Mal seine Sachen zu Recht, bevor sie ihn wieder auf ihre Arme hob und ihn in einen kleinen Speiseraum brachte.  
  
In dem für den Palast verhältnismäßig kleinen Raum warteten Seschena, Iteru, Jati und Necheth schon sehnsüchtig auf das Essen. Sie setzte Atemu auf seinen Stuhl und bat ihn nichts anzustellen. Dann verließ sie den Raum.  
  
„Hallo!", begrüßte er seine Freunde und sie erwiderten alle zusammen dasselbe. „Wo ist das Essen, Iteru?", fragte er seinen Cousin schließlich verwundert. Normalerweise stand das Essen schon immer auf dem Tisch, wenn er kam und von seiner Mutter war auch keine Spur in Sicht. Iteru zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern: „Weiß auch nicht, hab aber einen Mords Kohldampf!"  
  
„Von was denn? Du hast doch nichts gemacht heute!", bemerkte Necheth und grinste in sich hinein, als Iteru auf seine Provokation einging. „Wir hatten heute beide Schule. Das ist anstrengend!", entgegnete er schon fast etwas beleidigt und starrte auf den Teller vor ihm auf dem großen Holztisch. Necheth wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Cheti plötzlich den Raum betrat und von etlichen Dienern gefolgt wurde, die große Platten trugen auf denen ganz viel verschiedenes Essen lag.  
  
„Lecker, Weißbrot!", war das erste was Seschena sagte, als eine junge Frau einen großen Korb voller Weißbrot vor sie auf den Tisch stellte. So wie sie das frische Weißbrot anstarrte, hätte man meinen können, sie hätte noch nie welches gesehen oder wäre halb ausgehungert, aber eigentlich aß sie das fast immer zum Abendbrot.  
  
Cheti lächelte, als sich die Kinder unweigerlich auf das Essen stürzten. Eigentlich gehörte das nicht zur guten Sitte, aber sie beschloss eine Ausnahme zu machen. Heute würde sie Atemu nicht maßregeln. Um ihm die Ordnung am Hofe zu lernen blieb noch genug Zeit. Vergnügt begrüßte sie ihre Schwester und Seneba, die nach den Dienern eintraten und bat sie sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen. Dankbar nahmen sie an und genossen das gemeinsame und fröhliche Mahl.  
  
„Ach, Atemu! Du hast ganz schmutzige Finger...", seufzte Cheti lächelnd, als sie die Hände ihres kleinen Schützlings sah, die nicht nur mit Krümeln von seinem Lieblingskuchen übersäht waren. Aber ohne noch etwas zu sagen, wusch sich Atemu in einer kleinen Wasserschale, von welcher jede am Tisch seine eigene hatte, die Hände. Doch Cheti hätte wissen müssen, dass er das freiwillig nur mit Hintergedanken tat, denn im nächsten Moment spritzte er Iteru, der schräg neben ihm saß, das Wasser ins Gesicht. „Hey, das kann ich auch!", antwortete er jedoch sofort, ohne sich wirklich um das kalte Wasser auf seiner Haut zu kümmern. Stattdessen griff er nach seiner Schüssel und schüttete das ganze Wasser auf Atemu.  
  
„Ey, so viel hab ich nicht genommen!", beschwerte sich der Kleine, doch suchte sogleich auf dem Tisch nach einer guten Rachemöglichkeit. Mit Entsetzen sah Cheti, auf was der Blick ihres Sohnes gerichtet war und sie wollte gerade eingreifen, als Atemu den Senf auch schon in der Hand hatte und ihn löffelweise auf Iteru verteilte.  
  
„Wow, Iteru! Jetzt siehst du richtig scharf aus!", kommentierte Necheth mit einem Grinsen, welches jedoch verschwand, als er eine große Menge Gerstenbrei in seinem Gesicht spürte. Jetzt lachte Atemu herzhaft und Cheti stützte seufzend ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand.  
  
Iteru wollte gerade nach dem Weißbrot greifen, als ihn seine Schwester zurück hielt. „Nein, nicht das leckere Weißbrot!", bat sie ihn und Iteru schluckte. Den flehenden Augen seiner Schwester konnte er nicht widerstehen. Na gut, würde er ein anderes Lebensmittel nehmen. Doch auch dazu kam es nicht, denn seine Mutter stand erbost auf und sorgte für plötzliche Ruhe am Tisch. „Hört auf mit Essen herum zu schmeißen! So etwas macht man nicht!", tadelte sie alle Kinder, denn auch die beiden Mädchen schienen Gefallen an der Essenschlacht gefunden zu haben.  
  
Dennoch folgten sie Zacharia und widmeten sich wieder ihrem Essen, während Iteru Atemu heimlich zuzwinkerte. Sie beließen es bei der einen Essensschlacht. Anscheinend waren sie zu müde für eine zweite. Aber das änderte nichts an Atemus riesigem Hunger.  
  
Fast gierig stellte er sich auf den Stuhl, um nach dem letzten Stück Honigkuchen zu greifen. Doch anscheinend hatte Necheth dieselbe Idee und da er größer war, griff Atemu ins Leere und der Schwung den er genommen hatte ließ den Stuhl kippeln. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, ohne Honigkuchen. Entsetzt sprang Cheti vom Stuhl auf und kniete sich neben Atemu, der sich etwas benommen aufrichtete. „Ouch...", bemerkte er nur und griff sich an den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. „Was machst du auch nur ständig so einen Unsinn?", fragte Cheti halb lachend und wollte ihm helfen aufzustehen, doch sobald er stand fing er an zu straucheln und Cheti musste ihn auffangen, damit er nicht noch einmal auf den Boden fiel. „Na, das war wohl doch etwas zu viel für heute. Los, ich bring dich ins Bett!", meinte sie und stieß auf heftigen Widerwillen.  
  
Doch als Atemu sich erneut an den Kopf griff hob sie ihn hoch und drehte sich noch einmal zu den Gästen. „Sag Gute Nacht, Atemu!", forderte sie ihren Sohn auf und der folgte, wenn auch mit Argwohn und etwas Kopfschmerzen. Aber die anderen schienen Verständnis zu haben und wünschten ihm ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und Gute Besserung. Dann trug Cheti ihren nun gähnenden Sohn zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
„Mu.t? Du wolltest mir doch noch jemanden vorstellen...", sagte er schläfrig und schmiegte sich eng an Chetis lange schwarze Haare. Sie lächelte. „Keine Angst, sie wartet schon auf uns in deinem Zimmer!", erwiderte sie und öffnete die Tür zu dem besagten Raum. Atemu blickte sogleich gespannt in seinem Zimmer umher und fand tatsächlich eine junge Frau vor. Sie saß auf seinem Bett und lächelte ihn lieb an. Atemu staunte nicht schlecht. Er hatte diese Frau noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, wie seine Mutter, doch ihre waren glatt und unter ihren Ohren war etwas Gold um zwei Haarsträhnen gewickelt. Die Frau war schön, aber am besten gefielen ihm ihre grünen Augen. Sie sahen so freundlich aus.  
  
„Siehst du, hab ich dir doch gesagt! Darf ich vorstellen, Atemu? Das ist Isis. Sie möchte einmal Priesterin hier in einem unserer Tempel werden. Doch bis sie so weit ist, wird sie auf dich aufpassen und Seneba etwas entlasten.", erklärte sie ihrem Sohn und setzte ihn ab. „Los geh und begrüß sie!", forderte sie ihn auf und sah amüsiert zu, wie er sich ihr vorsichtig näherte.  
  
„Hallo, Isis! Ich bin Atemu!", begrüßte er sie etwas unsicher, doch als sie lächelte, wurde ihm viel leichter ums Herz. Sie schien nett zu sein. „Hallo, Atemu! Ich bin Isis und bin 13 Jahre und wie alt bis du?", fragte sie und hob ihn auf sein Bett hoch, damit sie einigermaßen auf selber Höhe waren, während Cheti die beiden interessiert beobachtete. „Ich bin 3 und mein Papa sagt immer, dass ich Prinz von Ägypten bin!", antwortete er und schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Isis lachte leise, als er sie so naiv ansah. Er war zu niedlich. „Ach so ist das! Du bist ein Prinz, dann muss ich mich ja vor die verbeugen!"  
  
„Nein, musst du nicht! Aber vor meinem Papa!", erwiderte Atemu stolz und fügte hinzu: „Ich mag nicht, wenn sich jemand vor mir verbeugt..." Isis lächelte. „Na dann, mein kleiner Prinz. Wie ich sehe, musst du jetzt ins Bett und deine Mutter möchte dir eine Gute Nacht wünschen. Also werde ich jetzt gehen, aber vorher möchte ich dich noch fragen, ob ich deine Freundin sein kann!"Atemus Augen wurden noch größer vor Freude: „Ja, dann sind wir ganz gute Freunde!", meinte er fröhlich und umarmte Isis mit seinen zierlichen Ärmchen. Isis erwiderte die Umarmung, doch war etwas überrascht über seine Zutraulichkeit.  
  
„So, ich werde jetzt gehen, aber wir sehen uns morgen wieder!", sagte sie schließlich und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Versprochen?", rief Atemu hinterher und Isis nickte. „Versprochen!", dann verabschiedete sie sich noch dankend von Cheti und ging.  
  
Lächelnd lief Cheti auf ihren noch immer etwas hypnotisierten Sohn zu und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn bettfertig zu machen.  
  
Als er dann endlich unter den Laken lag, die Kopfschmerzen mittlerweile vergessen, drückte sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal. „Mu.t, weißt du was?", flüsterte Atemu und wartete auf eine Reaktion seiner Mutter. „Was ist denn, mein Schatz?" „Das heute ein ganz schöner Tag. Erst mit Papa spielen im Garten und dann hab ich ganz viele neue Freunde kennen gelernt! Danke, Mu.t!", bedankte sich Atemu enthusiastisch und gab Cheti einen kindlich, aber viel sagenden Kuss auf die Wange. Cheti lachte. „Gern, geschehen! Und jetzt schlaf, damit die Kopfschmerzen schnell weggehen!", forderte sie Atemu auf und zog das Laken noch etwas höher, bevor sie aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Gute Nacht, Atemu!" „Gute Nach, Mu.t!"Dann schloss sie lächelnd die Tür...  
  
~*~  
  
So das war's für heute ;) Übrigens war das voraussichtlich das letzte Kapitel, wo er 3 Jahre alt ist... ;) Ich hab das Kapitel eigentlich schon geschrieben, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich jetzt noch ein Kapitel dazwischen einfügen. Könnte also noch etwas dauern. Nichtsdestotrotz hoffe ich, dass ihr wieder fleißig reviewt!!!!!! br 


	8. One try, not four

NR: Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich musste so ne dämliche facharbeit hinter mich bringen, dann war bei uns arbeiten-monat, weil jetzt die abis beginnen, dann waren ferien und ich war im urlaub und jetzt bin ich praktikum und habe endlich eine frage, die schon lange in meinem kopf herumschwirrte endlich beantwortet: Schreibst du das 7. Kapitel in der Gegenwart oder Vergangenheit? Es war schwierig weil einige mich gebeten hatten die gegenwart noch zu verwenden...ich hab mich allerdings vorerst dagegen entschieden, weil es einfach noch nicht passt....so ich hoffe es finden sich noch ein paar Leser ;) Meine Kumpels sind heute leider ausgeflogen (die müssen was für mein praktikum recherchieren, da ich morgen einen wichtigen Termin habe ;)  
  
To understand your pain...  
  
7. Kapitel – One try, not four  
  
~*~  
  
„Du hältst doch den Bogen total verkehrt!", bemerkte Seth voller Schadenfreude, doch gleichzeitig etwas genervt, dass Iteru es immer noch nicht gebacken bekam, den Bogen ordentlich zu spannen. Er sah, wie Iteru versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und den Bogen so gerade wie möglich hielt. Aber es war nicht gerade die leichteste Übung, wenn man bedachte, dass Iteru furchtbar zitterte. Teils vor Wut auf Seth und teils aus Angst wieder etwas falsch zu machen. Es war einfach schrecklich zu wissen, dass Seth es wirklich besser konnte.  
  
Nervös spannte er die Sehne zwischen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger. Er hörte Seth seufzen. Doch reagierte nicht darauf. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch und wollte gerade zielen, als: „Hallo!", rief plötzlich jemand. Iteru drehte sich um und ließ dabei den angespitzten dünnen Stock, der den Pfeil für sie ersetzen sollte, los.  
  
„Hey, pass doch auf!", brüllte Seth auf einmal, der gerade noch so dem Pfeil hatte ausweichen können. Er ballte überschäumend vor Wut die Hände zur Faust und erwartete, dass Iteru ängstlich vor ihm stand und er auf ihn losgehen konnte, aber als er vor sich blickte sah er niemanden. Verwundert schaute er um sich und sah Iteru nicht weit von ihm bei Atemu. Er seufzte. Wer sollte es auch sonst gewesen sein?  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Iteru etwas irritiert. Eigentlich müsste Atemu noch im Unterrichtszimmer sitzen und die Extra Matheaufgaben machen, die ihm ihr Lehrer Wahdschu zusätzlich zu den 3 Texten, die er bereits am frühen abschreiben musste, gegeben hatte. „Ich mach gerade Pause!", erwiderte er und Iteru wusste, dass es keine vom Lehrer genehmigte war. Doch er grinste nur. Atemu, auch wenn er erst 7 Jahre war, wusste sehr wohl was er tat.  
  
„Und was macht ihr gerade?", fragte er und blickte sogleich sehnsüchtig auf den Bogen, den Iteru noch immer in der Hand hielt. Iteru entging sein Blick nicht. Er wusste, wie gern Atemu Bogenschießen mochte, aber ihm blieb sehr wenig Zeit dafür.  
  
„Nimm schon!", meinte Iteru schmunzelnd und drückte seinem kleinen Cousin, dessen Augen sich sofort aufhellten, den Bogen in die Hand. Atemu wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Seth ihn unterbrach: „Was willst du denn mit dem Bogen? Du kriegst ein Haufen Übungsaufgaben, weil du selbst für den normalen Unterricht zu blöd bist und willst jetzt Bogenschießen?", fragte er triumphsicher und verschränkte arrogant die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
Auch wenn alles in ihm schrie, Atemu sagte nichts, denn er wusste es besser, als sein dämlicher Cousin. Doch Iteru konnte wie so oft nicht dicht halten: „Du wagst es?! Dann tritt doch gegen Atemu an und wir werden sehen, wer der Bessere ist!", ließ er selbstbewusst verlauten und streckte Seth seine geballte Faust entgegen. Seth begann hysterisch und aufgesetzt zu lachen.  
  
Atemu biss die Zähne zusammen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern: „Hör auf Iteru auszulachen! Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du's besser kannst, dann kannst du ja getrost gegen mich antreten!", verteidigte Atemu sich und seinen Freund. Sein Griff um den Bogen war fest. Er war fest entschlossen. Diesmal würde Seth nicht davon kommen.  
  
Mit einem Mal hörte er auf zu lachen und blickte Atemu ernst, doch siegessicher in die Augen: „Das werde ich auch, weil ich weiß, dass du schlecht bist und ich talentiert...", entgegnete er anmaßend. Doch an seiner unübertrefflichen Arroganz störte sich Atemu schon lange nicht mehr, stattdessen erwiderte er Seths hasserfüllten und wütenden Blick nur zu gerne.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich jemand, doch nur Iteru drehte sich verwundert um. Seth und Atemu waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um Necheth wahrzunehmen. „Atemu und Seth treten im Bogenschießen gegeneinander an...", antwortete Iteru leise. Er hoffte Atemu würde das packen, so wie er sich das wünschte.  
  
Necheth grinste nur: „Wir wissen ja wer gewinnt...", bemerkte er und schaute zu Atemu. Ra sei Dank, überhörte Seth diese Bemerkung.  
  
„Hast du noch Pfeile bekommen?", fragte Iteru plötzlich, als ihm wieder einfiel, warum Necheth eigentlich weggegangen war. Necheth nickte und hielt ihm 8 weitere angespitzte Stöcke entgegen. Seth hatte ihn los geschickt, weil bei den anderen, durch das viele üben, bereits die Spitzen ausgefranst und abgestumpft waren. Sie flogen nicht mehr richtig.  
  
Iteru wollte gerade danach greifen, als Seth ihm zuvor kam, sie aufteilte und Atemu vier in die Hand drückte. „Jeder sucht sich ein schwieriges Ziel. Wer das Schwierigere schafft gewinnt! Ich werde anfangen! Außerdem hat jeder 4 Versuche sein Ziel zu treffen.", erklärte Seth seine eben aufgestellten Regeln und war sich mehr als siegessicher, als er in Atemus verwundertes Gesicht blickte. „Wieso 4 Versuche? Mir reicht einer...", erwiderte er und Seth zuckte etwas zusammen. Hatte er sich gerade verhört oder forderte ihn wirklich ein 7jähriger Winzling zu einem Bogenschießenwettbewerb auf und lehnte auch noch rotzfrech seine Großzügigkeit von 4 Versuchen ab?  
  
„Spinnst du, Atemu? Warum machst du das?", schrie Iteru völlig außer sich. Er glaubte ja an seinen Freund, aber ob er sich jetzt nicht ein wenig überschätzte bzw. selbst einen Stein in den Weg legte?  
  
Doch Atemu ließ sich nicht irritieren und schaute Iteru ruhig und gelassen an. „Wenn mir ein Feind gegenübersteht, gewährt er mir bestimmt keine 4 Versuche!", sagte er leise, aber laut genug, dass Iteru mit einem Mal inne hielt und diese Aussage erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Stand da wirklich ein 7järhiger vor ihm? Er wagte es langsam aber sicher zu bezweifeln.  
  
„Pah...von mir aus! Du besiegelst deinen eigenen Untergang und wenn du verlierst musst du 7 Tage machen was ich dir sage!", meinte Seth harsch und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. Atemu nickte: „Doch wenn du verlierst, lässt du meine Freunde in Ruhe und hörst auf mit deinen Sticheleien und Streitereien!"Seth rümpfte nur hochnäsig seine Nase und drehte sich dann weg von den 3 Jungs, um sich ein passendes Ziel zu suchen. Bis er schließlich einen Apfelbaum in ca. 25 m Entfernung entdeckte. Selbstbewusst nahm er einen Pfeil und legte ihn an den Bogen. „Seht ihr den Apfelbaum dahinten? Ich werde den äußersten Apfel rechts oben an dem langen Ast anzielen und weil es unser verehrter Atemu ja so wollte, werde ich ihn mit einem Schuss da runter katapultieren!", ließ er hochmütig verlauten und zielte auch schon den großen Baum an.  
  
Iteru und Necheth schluckten, wenn Seth das schaffte, würde Atemu es mehr als schwer haben. Und keine zwei Sekunden später hörten sie es rascheln und ihre Blicke, die wie gebannt auf den Baum starrten, vernahmen ein rundes Etwas, mit einem Pfeil durch sein Innerstes gebohrt, zu Boden fallen.  
  
„Oops...", hauchten sie leise für Atemu und Seth unhörbar, aber jetzt hatten sie wirklich Angst um die Ehre ihres kleinen Freundes, der sich allerdings bei weitem nicht so zu sorgen schien, wie sie selbst. Denn er nickte und drehte sich sogleich um, um auf Zielsuche zu gehen. Er sah die Mauer, die den riesigen Garten von einem Nebenhof in Richtung der Tempelanlagen trennte. Normalerweise waren um diese Uhrzeit viele Priester dort anzutreffen. Vielleicht würde er dort etwas finden.  
  
Abenteuerlustig legte er sich den Bogen über die Schulter, warf drei Pfeile zu Boden und lief mit einem letzten in der Hand zu der Mauer. Es wäre kein Problem da hoch zu kommen. Denn Iteru, Necheth und er selbst hatten das schon so oft getan. Sie hatten da ihre Tricks. Irgendwo lagen ein paar alte, große Steine rum, die anscheinend mal für den Gartenausbau genutzt werden sollten, aber vergessen wurden. Nun jedenfalls erfüllten sie ihren Zweck als Kletterbausteine und Atemu nutzte sie ein weiteres Mal.  
  
Schnell kam er oben an und hielt Ausschau nach geeigneten Objekten. Er war so vertieft in die Suche, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Necheth, Seth und Iteru ihm ungläubig nachgestiegen waren. So ganz verstanden sie ihn nicht.  
  
„Ich hab's!", rief er auf einmal und streckte seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. Erschrocken blickten die anderen Jungs Atemu an. „Ich ziele auf diese komische Kopfbedeckung des jungen Priesters da hinten, der neben Shimon läuft!", erklärte Atemu und Seth, Iteru und Necheth folgten seinen aufgeregten Blicken, um den schon etwas älteren Erzieher ihres Freundes – zumindestens was Iteru und Necheth betraf – mit einem Lehrling zu sehen. Dieser besagte Lehrling trug eine erhöhte blaue Kopfbedeckung, so wie es für Priester üblich war.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragten Necheth und Iteru skeptisch und hofften fast, dass sie sich nur verguckt hätten. Denn nicht nur, dass sein Ziel elend weit weg war, es bewegte sich auch noch. Das war ihrer Meinung nach, selbst für Atemu zu viel des Guten. Doch der nickte nur und hob den Bogen an, um zu zielen.  
  
„Dein Untergang...", hörte er Seth noch lachen, aber Atemu, unbeirrt, legte an und schoss.  
  
Misstrauisch kniffen Iteru und Necheth die Augen zusammen. „Ja, getroffen!", schrie Atemu auf einmal und entsetzt rissen sie die Augen wieder auf. Verwundert blickten sie von Atemu zu dem Priester, der sich tatsächlich nach seiner Kopfbedeckung bückte, die gerade eben zu Boden gefallen war.  
  
„Oh bei Ra, er hat's geschafft. Er hat's tatsächlich geschafft...", hauchte Iteru nur, während Necheth in jubelndes Gelächter ausbrach. Seth stand mehr als geschockt und fassungslos neben ihnen und konnte sein Blick nicht von dem Priester lassen. Er war erst 7, hallte es immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, den er unweigerlich schüttelte.  
  
„Oops...sie gucken hierher! Schnell runter!", rief Atemu plötzlich und drehte sich in einem Ruck um, um seine Freunde runterzuschicken. Instinktiv sprangen sie einer nach dem anderen geübt von der Mauer. Selbst Seth bekam Panik und folgte ihnen. Sie überstanden es unverletzt, doch Atemu hatte noch immer den Bogen in der Hand und konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten, als er das Gras berührte, und fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Hey, Atemu hast du dir etwas getan?", fragte Iteru, der sofort zu ihm gerannt war und sich neben ihn kniete. „Nein...nein geht schon...", erwiderte Atemu etwas zögerlich, denn er spürte einen nicht gerade geringen Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand, auf die er gefallen war. Aber sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, sondern sie mussten so schnell wie möglich zurück in ihre Unterrichtsräume, bevor sie jemand hier draußen fand.  
  
„ATEMU!!!!!!!", schrie plötzlich jemand wütend durch den Garten und Atemu ließ seufzend den Kopf sinken. Zu spät...  
  
~*~  
  
So des war's erst mal. Ach ja und irgendjemand (tut mir leid weiß leider nicht mehr wer's war) hat mich mal gefragt, ob ich bescheid sagen würde, wenn ich wüsste wie der letzte Kampf zwischen Yami und Yugi ausgeht. Ich weiß es schon seit längerer Zeit und falls ihr es noch nicht wisst: Yugi gewinnt knapp und Yami kann endlich zu seiner Familie zurückkehren. Natürlich nicht ohne, dass Yugi anfängt zu heulen. Na ja...ich fand das Ende nicht so toll ... erstens wie soll es ohne Yami weitergehen und zweitens: WAS IST DENN DAS FÜR EIN BESCHEUERTER ABGANG FÜR EINEN GROßEN PHARAO ZU VERLIEREN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Na ja, ich lass das lieber unkommentiert ;) 


	9. He's just a child like the others

**Nr:** So da bin ich wieder ;) Diesmal hat es nicht so lange gedauert und ich darf voller Freude verkünden, dass ich schon ein paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben habe ;)  
**Yami:** Hallo, bin auch wieder da!   
**Tea:** Ich auch! Und ich war gestern auf einer Seite, wo ich ganz viele Bilder zu unserem Anime gefunden habe, wo Yami Pharao ist. Du sahst ja so gut aus schwärm !!!   
**Yami:** sweatdrop  
**Nr:** lach egal, uhm ja neues Kapitel neues Glück, ich danke Luina mal wieder für ihr tolles Review ;) (egal ob du dasselbe immer wieder schreibst, der Wille zählt ;)  
  
**To understand your pain  
  
8. Kapitel - He's just a child like the others**  
  
Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, ergriff Wahdschu Atemus Hand und zog ihn auf seine Beine. Das von Schmerzen gezeichnete Wimmern des kleinen Jungen, ignorierte er völlig. Wutentbrannt lief er in Richtung Palast und zog Atemu hinter sich her.   
  
Atemu wollte sich wehren. Doch wenn er stehen blieb, lief Wahdschu einfach weiter und er hatte mehr Kraft. Er würde an seiner Hand ziehen, ihn einfach hinterher schleifen. Die Schmerzen die dann von seiner Hand ausgehen würden, hielten ihn davon ab.   
  
Iteru und Necheth blickten mitleidig hinter her. Sie wussten, dass es normalerweise - als die Älteren - ihre Pflicht war, auf die Jüngeren aufzupassen. Dazu gehörte auch, sie von Dummheiten abzuhalten. Auch wenn sie oft selbst mitmachten. Normalerweise war es ihre Pflicht. Doch nicht bei Atemu. Sobald irgendetwas geschah und Atemu in der Nähe war, wurde er zur Verantwortung gezogen. Einmal war Iteru sogar vor seinen kleinen Cousin gesprungen und hatte Wahdschu gestanden, dass er es gewesen ist. Aber Wahdschu hat ihn nicht mal angeschaut, sondern Atemu wie eben an die Hand genommen und zu seinem Erzieher gebracht.   
  
Iteru und Necheth wussten nicht, warum all das mit ihrem kleinen Freund geschah. Sie wussten nur, dass es nicht gerecht war.   
  
----  
  
Atemu hatte aufgegeben sich bemerkbar zu machen. Wahdschu hörte eh nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen blieb er mit gesenktem Blick neben Wahdschu stehen, als der sich vor seinem Lehrmeister und Atemus Erzieher Shimon verbeugte.   
  
"Verehrter Wesir, ich hab ihn gefunden!", berichtete er beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll und wartete bis Shimon ein Handzeichen gab, dann richtete er sich wieder auf.   
  
"Nun, was musste ich sehen, junger Prinz? Ihr habt euch in Bogenschießen geübt?", auch wenn Shimon mit ruhiger Stimme sprach, Atemu kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihm böse war. Er umschrieb seine Predigten immer so.   
  
Atemu nickte verhalten. "So sehr ich schätze, dass ihr euch für solch ein edlen Sport begeistert, muss ich euch doch zurechtweisen. Es gehört sich nicht den Pfeil auf Freunde zu richten."   
  
"Aber ich hab doch gar nicht auf Wahdschu gezielt, sondern auf seine Kopfbedeckung!", setzte sich Atemu nun zur Wehr, da Wahdschu seine Hand losgelassen hatte.   
  
"Das tut nichts zur Sache, mein Prinz! Ihr hättet Wahdschu sehr wohl treffen können!", sprach Shimon und hatte Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.   
  
"Nein, ich hätte ihn nicht getroffen!", entgegnete Atemu nun trotzig und erhob seine Stimme sichtlich, denn nie wollte ihm jemand glauben, dass er den Pfeil und Bogen sehr gut im Griff hatte.   
  
"Halt dich zurück, Atemu!", rief Shimon nun erbost. Atemu schreckte zurück. Shimon sagte nur Du zu ihm, wenn er böse auf ihn war. Wahrscheinlich um ihm zu zeigen, wer wen zu belehren hatte in so einer Situation.   
  
"Du bist erst 7 Jahre und auch wenn du einmal Pharao sein wirst, kannst du nicht einfach machen was du willst! Ich bin dein Lehrer und wenn ich sage, dass das nichts zur Sache tut, dann ist es auch so, Atemu! Ich will dir nichts schlechtes, aber wenn du ein guter Nachfolger deines Vaters werden willst, musst du lernen überlegt zu handeln und Verantwortung zu tragen! Hast du mich verstanden, Atemu!?", fügte Shimon in einem Zug und mit lauter Stimme hinzu. Er wartete auf Atemus Antwort. Doch die kam nicht. Es wurde mucksmäuschenstill in dem großen Raum.   
  
"Atemu!?", wiederholte er ungläubig. Es war nicht seine Art nicht zu antworten. Sogar Wahdschu blickte etwas ungläubig neben sich.   
  
Atemu spürte die fordernden Blicke seiner zwei Lehrer, aber er konnte nicht antworten. Denn er hatte es nicht verstanden. Er hatte nicht verstanden, warum er sich immer benehmen musste, während die anderen Spaß draußen hatten. Er verstand nicht, warum er immer für Kinderstreiche bestraft wurde, während die anderen Spaß draußen hatten. Warum waren sie ihm immer alle böse?   
  
"Atemu!?", schallte es ein drittes Mal durch die Wände und ließ Atemu wieder zusammen zucken. Eine Träne, die sich in seinem Augenwinkel gebildet hatte, fiel zu Boden. "Ja...", sagte er schließlich und bemühte sich, den Schluchzer so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.   
  
Er konnte hören, wie Shimon seufzte und er hatte bildlich vor Augen, wie er enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte. Plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören und er konnte schemenhaft wahrnehmen, dass Wahdschu und Shimon sich verbeugten. Es gab nur zwei Leute vor denen Shimon sich verbeugte: Vor seinem Vater und seiner Mutter. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herz, als er die warme Stimme seiner Mutter vernahm.   
  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte Cheti ahnungslos und blickte zwischen Shimon, Wahdschu und ihrem Sohn hin und her. "Ich habe eure Stimme gehört, Wesir...", erklärte sie ihr plötzliches Auftreten. Doch als sie Atemu genauer betrachtete, hielt sie inne.   
  
"Atemu, was ist mit dir?", fragte sie nun und eilte zu ihrem Sohn. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich vor ihn und streichelte über sein Gesicht, das immer noch nach unten gerichtet war. Sie erschreckte, als ihre Fingerspitzen seine feuchten Wangen berührten. Hatte er etwa geweint? Antwortsuchend hob sie sein Kinn mit ihren Fingern ihrem Gesicht entgegen, sodass Atemu gezwungen war ihr in die Augen zu blicken und seine Tränen zu offenbaren.   
  
Mit plötzlicher Wut in den Augen, drehte sie sich zu Shimon um: "Was ist hier vorgefallen, Shimon? Gebt mir eine Antwort!", befahl sie ihm lautstark.   
  
"Euer Sohn, hat mit einem Pfeil Wahdschus Kopfbedeckung von seinem Kopf gerissen! Ich sagte ihm, man solle nicht mit Pfeilen auf Freunde zielen. Als er meinte, dass er nicht auf Wahdschu, sondern auf seine Kopfbedeckung gezielt habe und gewusst hätte was er tat, wies ich ihn, wie es meine Aufgabe verlangt, zurecht!", antwortete Shimon höflich und gesittet.   
  
Cheti seufzte und wendete sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu. Er schaute wieder zu Boden, aber ihr fiel auf, dass er seine rechte Hand schützend in der linken festhielt.   
  
"Atemu, was ist mit deiner Hand?", fragte sie ihn einfühlsam und Atemu blickte sie mit wässrigen Augen an. "Ich bin vorhin auf meine Hand gefallen, bevor Wahdschu mich aus dem Garten holte. Sie tut schrecklich weh, Mu.t! Wahdschu hat sie so doll fest gehalten!", erklärte er seiner Mutter, während sie vorsichtig seine rechte Hand begutachtete.   
  
"Sie ist ganz geschwollen und blau!", wütend erhob sie sich und hob Atemu in ihre Arme: "Und das ist euch nicht aufgefallen, Wahdschu?", rief sie erbost. Wahdschu schüttelte den Kopf. Cheti war nach Schreien zu Mute, aber sie musste sich im Zaum halten. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr fern von Kindern eure Ausbildung fortsetzt! Es ist nicht möglich, dass ein Kind vor Schmerzen weint und sie es nicht bemerken. Im Gegenteil, sie tragen auch noch dazu bei, dass die Schmerzen schlimmer werden. ...", teilte sie ihm wütend, aber sachlich mit. Dann drehte sie sich erneut zu Shimon.   
  
"Und zu ihnen, Wesir Shimon. Ich weiß, dass sie meinem Sohn nur Gutes wollen und ich schätze sie sehr. Aber beim Besten Willen, Atemu ist letzten Endes auch nur ein Kind wie jedes andere. Vergessen sie das nicht und erwarten sie keine Wunder von ihm! Haben sie mich verstanden?", sagte Cheti und verließ, Atemu auf dem Arm, den Raum ohne eine Antwort von Shimon abzuwarten. Sie setzte voraus, dass er ihre Warnung verstanden hatte.   
  
---  
  
**Nr:** So des war's erst mal ;) Ach ja und der Manga scheint an der Stelle wirklich vorbei zu sein ;) Ich werde irgendwann demnächst ne Webseite machen, die sich nur mit Yu-Gi-Oh beschäftigt ;)   
  
**Yami:** freu  
  



	10. A caring father

Nr: Hallo alle zusammen! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Luina und Nachtengel, nicht wahr? ;)  
Yami: Yugioh gehört nicht NR!  
Yugi: Aber Reviews will sie trotzdem ;)  
Tea: Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
To understand your pain  
  
9. Kapitel - A caring father  
  
"Hallo, ihr zwei!", rief der Pharao Akunamukanon lächelnd durch den Garten zu Necheth und Iteru, die immer noch mit Pfeil und Bogen beschäftigt waren. Dass er eigentlich von seinen Priestern erwartet wurde, störte ihn recht wenig. Auch wenn er Pharao war, brauchte er wenigstens einmal am Tag eine Auszeit. Er war schließlich kein Gott, auch wenn das der Glaube seines Volkes war. Es war ihm noch wie gestern, als man ihm als Kind versuchte einzureden, dass sein Vater der Gott Amun sei. Geglaubt hatte er es nie wirklich.  
  
"Hallo, Onkel!", erwiderte Iteru überrascht, während Necheth sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm verbeugte. Der Pharao lächelte. "Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu verbeugen, Necheth. Du bist ein guter Freund meines Sohnes und Iteru muss es schließlich auch nicht!", bat er Necheth, der verlegen lächelte und sich leicht am Kopf kratzte.  
  
"Stimmt!", bemerkte Iteru grinsend und legte den Bogen und die Pfeile zur Seite. "Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen, wo ist eigentlich mein Sohn?", fragte der Pharao plötzlich etwas verwundert. Er war genau genommen eigentlich wegen ihm hier draußen. Bei Atemu war es immer noch am Einfachsten sich zu entspannen. Seine kindliche Begeisterung für alles führte sie häufig zu sehr interessanten Unterhaltungen.  
  
Iteru schien zu überlegen bevor er antwortete, denn er blickte angestrengt in die Luft: "Uhm ... Atemu und Seth haben sich vorhin in einem Bogenschießenwettbewerb gemessen, da auf der Mauer...", erklärte Iteru und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Gartenmauer. "...jedenfalls haben uns die Lehrer entdeckt und da sind wir schnell abgehauen. Doch Atemu hatte den Bogen noch in der Hand und konnte sich deshalb nicht richtig aufstützen und ist auf seine rechte Hand gefallen. Dann kam auch noch Wahdschu und hat ihn in den Palast zu Shimon gezogen, an der Hand. Jedenfalls ging es ihm nicht so gut und Tante Cheti hat ihn zum Heiler Chui gebracht.", beendete Iteru seine Erklärung und glaubte alles Wichtige aufgezählt zu haben.  
  
Der Pharao stutzte etwas, das hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet. Atemu und seine Freunde stellten ja eine Menge an, aber das war ganz schön...  
  
Er lächelte dennoch. Cheti und Chui würden sich um ihn kümmern. Solang es nur die Hand war, dachte er sich und setzte sich zu Necheth und Iteru, die sich auf das Gras nieder gelassen hatten.  
  
"Nun erzählt mal. Wie genau sah der Wettbewerb aus?", fragte er neugierig. Er wusste von Atemus Leidenschaft für das Bogenschießen und konnte sich die ganze Angelegenheit deshalb ziemlich spannend vorstellen.  
  
"Also, Seth hat die Regeln festgelegt. Er meinte jeder hätte 4 Versuche ein Ziel seiner Wahl zu treffen und wer das schwierigere schaffen würde, wäre der Sieger!", fing Necheth an zu berichten und Iteru fügte stolz hinzu: "Aber Atemu meinte, dass er nur einen Versuch nehmen wolle!"  
  
"Wieso das?", fragte der Pharao überrascht und wartete gespannt, aber geduldig, auf Iterus Antwort. "Er sagte, wenn ihm ein Feind gegenüber stehen würde, würde der ihm auch keine 4 Versuche geben!", verkündete Iteru mit hervor gereckter Brust. Er war sehr Stolz auf seinen Cousin, dass er so etwas gesagt hatte. Im Nachhinein, versteht sich.  
  
Ungläubig, fast erschrocken blickte der Pharao seinem Neffen ins Gesicht. "Im Ernst?", fragte er und wollte es nicht so recht glauben. Doch Iteru nickte eifrig. Der Pharao wurde nachdenklich. War ein normaler 7-jähriger zu so einer Aussage im Stande? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es von einem seiner Lehrer aufgeschnappt. Er seufzte und stand auf: "Okay, ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß. Solang es mir die Priester noch erlauben, werde ich noch einmal zu meinem Sohn gehen.", meinte er lächelnd und verließ die beiden Freunde Atemus.  
  
---  
  
"Sieht mir nach einem geprellten Handgelenk aus. Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht gebrochen!", bemerkte Chui, während er die Hand des kleinen Prinzen vorsichtig in seiner hielt.  
  
"Ra sei Dank...", wisperte Cheti, die angespannt neben Atemu stand.  
  
Atemu selbst war völlig teilnahmslos. Ihm gingen Shimons Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ständig fragte er sich, warum sie das mit ihm machten. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Er merkte die Schmerzen in seiner Hand nicht mehr.  
  
Chui bandagierte Atemus Hand rücksichtsvoll, nachdem er etwas Salbe auf die Schwellung geschmiert und etwas Bilsenkraut darauf gelegt hatte. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Atemu die Hand zurück und blickte nachdenklich zur Seite, während sich seine Mutter bei Chui bedankte. Dann hob sie ihn an und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer die Gänge hinab.  
  
Vor Atemus Augen spielte sich alles wie ein Film ab bis irgendwann die Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. Geborgenheit suchend schmiegte er sich an Chetis Schulter. Als sie seine leisen Schluchzer vernahm hielt sie sofort an.  
  
"Hey, mein kleiner Prinz! Was hast du denn?", fragte sie einfühlsam, doch Atemu antwortete nicht, stattdessen weinte er noch mehr. Das war wohl etwas zu viel gewesen heute, dachte sie bei sich, als sie Atemu an sich drückte und ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und sie blickte hinter sich: "Aku, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie flüsternd. "Ich wollte dich und meinen Sohn sehen...", antwortete er etwas zweifelnd, als er sah, dass Atemu weinte.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte der Pharao sehr leise, darauf bedacht, dass es Atemu nicht wirklich mitbekam. Cheti hob ratlos eine Hand und die dazugehörige Schulter. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, er scheint nicht zu verstehen, warum Shimon ihn immer und immer wieder maßregelt. Warum er immer von allen den Ärger bekommt.", flüsterte sie und begann in Richtung Atemus Zimmer zu laufen. Ihr Mann folgte ihr.  
  
Sein Sohn schien ihn noch gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Sonst sprang er ihm immer um den Hals, aber dieses Weinen passte so ganz und gar nicht zu ihm.  
  
---  
  
"So er schläft jetzt...", meinte Cheti, als sie die Tür zu Atemus Zimmer vorsichtig anlehnte und sich zu ihrem Gatten gesellte. Er hatte sich noch etwas Zeit genommen, um mit ihr über Atemu zu reden.  
  
"Was genau ist bei Shimon vorgefallen?", fragte er schließlich, als sie auf einem Sofa Platz genommen hatte.  
  
"Wahdschu hat ihn zu Shimon gezogen, ziemlich grob an der Hand, wenn du mich fragst. Als ich in das Zimmer kam, war anscheinend schon wieder alles vorbei. Ich hatte Shimon auf den Gängen nur schreien gehört. Es war sonst nicht seine Art, also hab ich nachgesehen. Atemu stand weinend neben Wahdschu und hielt seine verletzte Hand fest an sich gedrückt. Ich bat Shimon um eine Erklärung und er hat mir gesagt, dass er Atemu nur erklärt hätte, dass man mit dem Pfeil nicht auf Freunde schießen sollte. Jedenfalls hab ich Wahdschu dann mitgeteilt, dass er seine Ausbildung fern von Kindern beenden würde und Shimon habe ich erklärt, dass Atemu letzten Endes auch nur ein normales Kind ist und er ihn gefälligst auch so behandeln sollte...", erklärte Cheti und war froh, dass ihr Mann sie nicht unterbrach.  
  
Der räusperte sich nun andächtig und richtete sich etwas auf. "Nun Cheti, ich weiß um deine Sorge, aber Atemu ist nun einmal nicht wie jedes andere Kind!"  
  
Etwas verwundert verzog Cheti eine Augenbraue: "Doch das ist er, Aku! Um Pharao zu sein, muss man als Kind nicht immer für alles bestraft werden. Man kann doch nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er - nur weil er königliches Blut in sich trägt - von vorne herein richtig und falsch voneinander unterscheiden kann. Er muss doch noch so viel lernen und er macht das auch. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass er das 3fache Pensum der anderen an einem Tag schaffen muss, obwohl er zusammen mit Seschena der jüngste ist. Er erhält schließlich auch so eine sehr gute Schule. Du weißt ganz genau, wie viel Pflichten auf ihn zukommen werden, die er vielleicht gar nicht haben will, aber übernehmen muss. Lass ihm wenigstens noch die Zeit bis dahin ein Kind sein!", flehte sie ihren Mann aus vollem Herzen an.  
  
Es herrschte Stille. Der Pharao überlegte angestrengt. "Du hast Recht, Cheti. Ich werde mit Shimon darüber reden und Atemu einen neuen Lehrer für den Unterricht besorgen. Da du Wahdschu ja gefeuert hast.", meinte er lächelnd und Cheti fiel ihm dankbar um den Hals.  
  
"Hallo I.t!", kam es plötzlich von hinter ihnen und sie drehten sich erschrocken um. Dort stand Atemu, ganz verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen, bevor er auf seinen Vater zu lief und ihn fest umarmte. Vorhin schien vergessen.  
  
---  
  
Nr: Also, des war's erst mal!  
Yami: Und bitte reviewen! Denn mit reviews geht's schneller ;)  



	11. He knows the name

So da bin ich wieder. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. So, um Luinas Fragen zu beantworten ;) Ich hab schon a paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben ;) die woche hatte ich bloß leider keine zeit zum updaten! die andere Frage: staun Yami hieß früher in Wirklichkeit wirklich Atemu (wobei man sich immer noch um die Aussprache streitet ;), sein Vater hieß wirklich Aku... (der Name ist einfach zu lang, deswegen nutz ich ihn auch kaum ;), Seto hieß auch Seth, und Akunadin hieß wirklich Akunadin und war wirklich Seths Vater (er weiß es aber im Manga nicht... bei mir schon ;) Ach ja und natürlich die Isis, hieß auch so. Den Rest hab ich mit Hilfe eines Ägyptisch-Buches zusammengesetzt. Die Namen haben auch alle eine Bedeutung, aber die muss ich erst nachschauen ;) So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!   
  
To understand your pain  
  
10. Kapitel - He knows the name  
  
"Weißt du was, Atemu?" "Was denn?", erwiderte Atemu und blickte seinen Vater neugierig aus den verschlafenen Augen an. "Du bekommst einen neuen Lehrer für deinen Unterricht!", antwortete der Pharao lächelnd und war überaus erfreut, als Atemu ihm vor Freude gleich noch mal um den Hals fiel.  
  
"Ehrlich? Wen denn?", fragte Atemu begeistert, als er an seine verletzte Hand dachte. "Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber du bekommst einen neuen Lehrer...", meinte er lächelnd und blickte zu Cheti. Sie nickte zufrieden. Das war wieder ihr Sohn, wie sie ihn kannten.  
  
"Du Papa, ich hab Seth heute im Bogenschießen geschlagen!", verkündete Atemu nun freudig, was er vorhin in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen hatte. "Ach wirklich?", entgegnete der Pharao ganz erstaunt. Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, dass er Iteru und Necheth gar nicht gefragt hatte, wer gewonnen hatte. Atemu nickte.  
  
---  
  
"Guten Morgen, meine Schüler!", begrüßte ein großgewachsener Mann in weißer Robe und mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar die Schar von Kindern.  
  
"Guten Morgen!", erwiderten sie alle brav und fast ein wenig begeistert, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer bekamen. Vorsichtig legte er ein paar Papyrusrollen auf einen für ihn gedachten Tisch. Er blickte durch die Klasse und versuchte die Gesichter zu zuordnen.  
  
"Also, der kleine Blondschopf hier ist sicher Iteru?", fragte der junge Mann selbstbewusst und Iteru nickte. Der junge Mann drehte sich weiter zu Seschena, die zur rechten Iterus saß. "Du bist seine Schwester Seschena, richtig?", auch Seschena nickte. "So, dann haben wir dort Necheth und seine Schwester Jati..."  
  
"Genau...", antwortete Jati und fragte ganz unverfroren: "Können sie sich denn nicht erst einmal vorstellen?"  
  
Der junge Mann lächelte, aber nickte: "Ja, ich bin euer neuer Lehrer Ma- ..." Doch er wurde wieder unterbrochen. "Mahaado...", kam es von der anderen Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Verwundert drehte sich der junge Mann um und erblickte den kleinen Jungen mit den bunten Haaren neben Iteru sitzend. Er blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, als ob er eben nichts gesagt hätte. Was den jungen Mann daran verwunderte war, dass im Palast eigentlich nur Shimon bis jetzt seinen Namen kannte. Er war heute morgen erst angekommen. Woher wusste dieser Junge also seinen Namen?  
  
Vorsichtig kniete er sich vor ihn, um auf einer Höhe mit dem Jungen zu sein: "Und wer bist du?", fragte er unsicher. Der kleine Junge lächelte: "Ich bin Atemu!", gab er ihm freudig bekannt und Mahaado schreckte etwas zurück. Das war also der Sohn des Pharao.  
  
"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Atemu! Darf ich dich fragen, woher du meinen Namen weißt!", entgegnete Mahaado und sah verwundert, wie Atemu ihn plötzlich total verunsichert und ratlos anblickte; und schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Er kennt die Namen immer vorher!", antwortete Iteru für seinen Freund. Mahaado nickte und beließ es dabei. Sicherlich wusste er den Namen von irgendeinem Wesir oder gar seinem Vater.  
  
Mahaado stand auf und wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
---  
  
"Bist du schon fertig?", fragte Mahaado den jungen Prinzen erstaunt, als der ihm seine beschriebenen Tonscherben auf den Tisch legte und nickte.  
  
"Was muss ich jetzt machen?", fragte Atemu gehorsam, so wie er es immer tun musste. Mahaado blickte ihn erstaunt an: "Nichts, Atemu. Du hast dein Tagespensum bereits erfüllt. Wenn du möchtest kannst du schon runter in den Garten gehen und dort auf die anderen warten. Atemus Gesichtszüge erhellten sich mit jedem Wort, das Mahaado sprach. Er konnte seinen Ohren kaum glauben.  
  
"Im Ernst?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Mahaado nickte lächelnd. "Warum nicht?" Atemu war total glücklich: "Sonst muss ich das dreifache der Arbeit machen...", meinte er im gehen und ließ einen erschrockenen Mahaado im Zimmer zurück.  
  
"Das dreifache?", murmelte Mahaado ungläubig vor sich her, als er die vielen beschriebenen Tonscheiben in seinen Händen begutachtete. Er hatte Atemu und den anderen nicht wenig aufgegeben. Was hatten sie mit dem Jungen nur angestellt? Er hatte ja bereits vom Wesir Shimon erfahren, dass Atemu immer Sonderaufgaben erledigen musste, aber so abnorm viele?  
  
Verdutzt blickte er genauer auf die Tonscherben und war erschrocken, wie sauber und elegant Atemus Schrift war. Er konnte keinen einzigen Fehler entdecken. So langsam aber sicher wurde ihm dieser Junge unheimlich.  
  
Als die anderen schließlich ebenfalls ihre Aufgaben beendeten, brachte Mahaado sie allesamt hinunter in den Garten. Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag und die Sonne war nicht mehr ganz so undankbar heiß.  
  
Mahaado blickte suchend im Garten umher, bis er Atemu bei einer jungen Frau vorfand. Er schien ihr - seinen Gesten nach geurteilt - etwas zu erzählen. Leise näherte er sich den Beiden, als er auf einen kleinen Zweig trat, drehte sich Atemu erschrocken um, die junge Frau blickte zu ihm auf.  
  
"Hallo!", begrüßte Atemu seinen Lehrer und seine Freunde und stand auf. "Schau Isis, das ist Mahaado unser neuer Lehrer!", meinte Atemu und schob Mahaado Isis entgegen.  
  
"Hallo, ich bin Isis, ich passe auf Atemu auf!", sagte Isis höflich und verbeugte sich leicht vor Mahaado. "Sehr geehrt, ich bin Mahaado und unterrichte die Kinder in Lesen, Schreiben und Mathematik!", erwiderte Mahaado etwas verlegen. Er drehte sich um, da er seinen Schülern eigentlich etwas sagen wollte, aber die beiden Mädchen waren schon zum Teich gerannt und Necheth und Iteru standen unter einem großen Baum und schienen etwas auffangen zu wollen.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade wundern, als er Atemu auf dem Baum erblickte, der den beiden etwas runter warf. Für Mahaado sah es aus wie ein paar Bögen und etliche Pfeile. Verwundert lief er auf die drei zu. Atemu kletterte gerade wieder den Baum herunter.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er unsicher und die Jungs grinsten. "Wir wollen Bogenschießen üben!", antwortete Necheth mit hervor gereckter Brust. "Könnt ihr das?", hakte Mahaado nach und schien dem Ganzen nicht so recht glauben zu wollen.  
  
Die Jungs nickten eifrig. Atemu drehte sich plötzlich um und suchte den Garten ab.  
  
"Mahaado, siehst du den Apfelbaum dahinten?", fragte er schließlich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den gleichen Baum auf den Seth gestern gezielt hatte. Mahaado nickte. So recht wusste er nicht, ob Atemu ihm den Baum nur zeigen wollte oder ob er ihn mit einem Pfeil treffen wollte. Erst als Atemu den Pfeil anlegte und auf den Baum ausrichtete dämmerte es.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Apfel mit einem Pfeil durch seine Mitte gebohrt zu Boden fiel und Mahaado in blankes Staunen versetzte. "Bei Ra, das war gut!"  
  
"Du hättest ihn gestern mal sehen sollen! Da hat er auf einen Priester gezielt!", erzählte Iteru doch erhielt einen Schlag in die Rippen von Atemu, der ihn erbost anschaute: "Gar nicht, auf seine Kopfbedeckung!" Iteru seufzte: "Ja ja, jedenfalls hat das dem Priester gar nicht gut gefallen ... nun ist er nicht mehr unser Lehrer!", ergänzte Iteru seine Erzählung.  
  
"Ist er gegangen?", fragte Mahaado. Iteru schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, er wurde versetzt. Tante Cheti, wollte nicht, dass er Atemu noch länger unterrichtet!", antwortete Iteru und alle blickten fragend zu Atemu, der jedoch drehte sich fast ein wenig genervt um und schien erneut ein Ziel für seinen Pfeil zu suchen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Mutter so böse auf ihn war. Da müsst ihr sie selbst fragen.", sagte Atemu ohne dass Mahaado, Iteru oder Necheth etwas gesagt hatten.  
  
---  
  
To Ende ;) Ums noch anzufügen Mahaado gibt es auch wirklich. Wer es noch nicht weiß, Mahaado opfert sich, um Atemu zu helfen. Er stirbt und wird zum staune Schwarzen Magier ;) Und nun reviewt fleißig ;)   



	12. Your Pharaoh

NR: Hallo! Vielen Dank an Luina für dein Review. Frag nur. Ich hätte kein Problem mit Löchern im Bauch ;) Solange ich die Antworten weiß, antworte ich gerne! Also, das mit dem Hellsehen ;) wirste schon noch rauskriegen. XD Ja, und Mahaado opfert sich tatsächlich. Meine Infos sammle ich so und so zusammen. Ich hab die letzten originalen japanischen Mangas von Yu-Gi-Oh, die Übersetzung hab ich aus dem Netz und dann guck ich die Sendung und opfere jede Menge Geld und Zeit in verschiedenen Foren und auf etlichen Seiten ;) Ja so ist mein Leben....  
  
To understand your pain  
  
11. Kapitel - Your Pharaoh  
  
"Atemu, kommst du bitte?", erschrocken blickte Atemu in Isis Augen. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht, Isis!", erwiderte er und wendete sich wieder seinen Freunden Necheth und Iteru zu.  
  
Sie saßen noch immer draußen im Gras und spielten mit Iterus Murmeln. "Atemu, du weißt genau, dass deine Mu.t uns erwartet. Wir sind sowieso schon zu spät. Bitte mach keinen Ärger und komm mit!", bat Isis ihn ein weiteres Mal und Atemu stand seufzend auf. Widerwillig folgte er ihr in den Palast.  
  
"Was ist los? Wo müssen sie hin?", fragte Mahaado unwissend und kniete sich neben die beiden Jungen. Die Mädchen waren auch schon vor einiger Zeit im Palast verschwunden.  
  
"Heute ist die Präsentation!", antwortete Iteru, während er sich auf die Murmeln konzentrierte. "Was für eine Präsentation?" "Der Sohn des Pharao - der zukünftige Pharao - wird, wenn er 7 Jahre alt ist, dem Volk präsentiert und anschließend gibt es ein großes Fest im Palast.", antwortete nun Necheth und beendete das Spiel für sich. Iteru jaulte enttäuscht auf. Wieder hatte er gegen Necheth verloren.  
  
"Deswegen ist hier auch so viel los heute. Der ganze Palast und auch das ganze Volk freut sich darauf, nur Atemu nicht. Der mag solche Feiern überhaupt nicht!", erklärte Necheth, während er die Murmeln zusammen räumte.  
  
"Warum das nicht?", fragte Mahaado nun ungläubig. Er hatte sich als Kind immer auf solche Feste gefreut. Da gab es immer so viel leckere Sachen und so viele Kinder, mit denen man spielen konnte und die Erwachsenen waren immer gut gelaunt.  
  
"Als Sohn des Pharao und vor allem bei diesem Fest heute, muss er immer entsprechend angezogen werden. Er mag keinen Schmuck, musst du wissen!", antwortete Iteru, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte und fügte hinzu: "Ich schon! Ich find Gold total schön." Mahaado lachte.  
  
---  
  
"Mu.t, ich will das Zeug nicht, bitte!", flehte Atemu beinahe mit Tränen in den Augen. Nachdem seine Mutter ihn ausgiebig gebadet und frisch angezogen hatte, holte sie seinen Schmuck und Schminke aus einem Korb.  
  
"Atemu, ich weiß, dass du das Zeug nicht magst, aber es muss sein. Schau, ich hab schon dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht mehr ganz so viel für die Schule machen musst. Aber das hier kann ich leider nicht abschaffen. Die anderen Kinder müssen das auch tragen!", erwiderte Cheti ruhig und stellte den Korb auf das Bett. Atemu stand davor auf einem Stuhl und blickte trotzig umher.  
  
Isis war im Bad und räumte auf. Sie konnte ihm jetzt auch nicht helfen. Stattdessen sah er wehrlos zu, wie seine Mutter einen goldenen Gürtel aus dem Korb holte. Sie band ihn um Atemus Taille und teilte das Kleid aus feinem Leinen optisch in Rock und Oberteil. Als nächstes kamen die Beinreifen, die sie vorsichtig um Atemus Waden legte.  
  
Atemu zuckte immer zusammen, wenn das kalte Gold, seine dunkle, warme Haut berührte. Er streckte seine Arme seiner Mutter entgegen, die ihm vorsichtig die Armreifen über die Hände zog und dann an seinen Oberarmen noch Reifen befestigte. Atemu wimmerte, wenn es das nur schon gewesen wäre. Aber auf die Oberarmreifen folgte der schwere goldene Kragen, der ihm um den Hals gelegt und am Rücken verschlossen wurde.  
  
Sein Hals blieb von goldenen Reifen auch nicht verschont. Dann gab es noch Gold, das die Form eines Adlers imitierte und zwei davon jeweils über einem seiner Ohren fest gemacht wurden. Darauf folgten die schweren Ohrringe, die fast seine Schultern berührten und zum Schluss das große Stirndiadem mit dem Auge des Horus.  
  
Als Cheti mit dem Schmuck fertig war holte sie das Schminkzeug hervor. Sie würde Atemu heute vor mehr verschonen und lediglich den Eyeliner verwenden.  
  
"Isis, bist du mit der Schminke soweit?", rief sie in Richtung Bad und sofort kam Isis mit einer kleinen Schüssel heraus. Atemu schluckte. Er wusste, dass da das eklige schwarze Zeug drin war, was auf seine Augen kam.  
  
Isis überreichte Cheti die Schüssel. Cheti nahm einen sehr feinen Pinsel und tunkte ihn in die schwarze Substanz ein. Sie bat Atemu still zu halten und setzte den Pinsel an seinem unteren Lid an. Atemu zuckte etwas. Die Schminke war kälter als gedacht. Doch er ließ es mutig über sich ergehen, während Cheti Linie um Linie um seine Augen zog bis sie schließlich eines Pharaos würdig waren.  
  
"So, mein Sohn! Jetzt bist du fertig, um dich der Meute zu stellen. Mein kleiner Pharao!", meinte sie lächelnd. Doch Atemu war nicht zu lachen zu Mute. Die Schminke brannte noch immer in seinen Augen. Es dauerte immer eine Weile bis sich seine Augen dran gewöhnt hatten.  
  
---  
  
Atemu schmiegte sich eng an die Schultern seines Vaters und versuchte die Luft anzuhalten. Er hatte das Gefühl vor Angst zu platzen, wenn er normal atmete. Als der Pharao das bemerkte drückte er Atemu fest an sich, während sie gefolgt von etlichen Wachen, Priestern und dem Wesir Shimon in Richtung Balkon liefen. Es war mehr eine riesige Terrasse, die den Blick auf ganz Theben ermöglichte.  
  
Auch Mahaado folgte der Sippschaft und wusste nicht so Recht, ob er Mitleid für den kleinen Atemu empfinden sollte. Einerseits gehörte es zu seinem Leben dazu, andererseits war er nur ein kleines Kind, das die ganze Welt nicht verstand. Obwohl er nicht aussah wie ein Kind. Zumindestens nicht im Moment. Als er ihn vorhin wieder gesehen hatte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht.  
  
Das war nicht mehr der kleine schmutzige Junge vom Garten gewesen, der sich draußen im Bogenschießen geübt hatte. Das war der Sohn des Pharao, in Gold gehüllt, geschminkt und gekleidet, so prachtvoll und anmutig, wie der Pharao selbst. Nur seine fragenden und unsicheren Blicke wiesen darauf hin, dass er ein 7 Jähriger Junge war, und wie er sich jetzt an seinen Vater presste.  
  
Sie erreichten die Terrasse, das Gerede des aufgeregten Volkes war zu hören. Schließlich setzte der Pharao Atemu schweren Herzens ab und begab sich zur Mauer des Balkons.  
  
Kaum war er in die Sicht des Volkes getreten begann es zu jubeln und zu applaudieren. Auch Shimon und die Wachen traten hervor, die Priester und Mahaado hielten sich zurück. Mahaado beobachtete Atemu, der versuchte sich zu beruhigen, in dem er sich gerade hinstellte und tief ein und aus atmete.  
  
Plötzlich erklang die kräftige Stimme seines Vaters und brachte das Volk zum schweigen. "Mein Volk! Volk von Kemet! Ihr seid heute zusammen gekommen, um euren zukünftigen Herrscher zu sehen. Den zukünftigen Pharao. Ihr sollt nicht länger warten...", der Pharao hielt inne und drehte sich zu Atemu. Er gab ihm ein Handzeichen, dass er zu ihm kommen könnte. Atemu schluckte schwer. Kurz blickte er hinter sich. Er sah seine Freunde, seine Mutter, Isis, seine Tante und sogar Mahaado, die ihm alle gut zunickten. Er schluckte ein weiteres Mal, dann holte er tief Luft und lief seinem Vater zögerlich entgegen.  
  
Zitternd ergriff er die Hand des lächelnden Pharaos und war überrascht, als der ihn hochhob und auf die Mauer stellte. So dass er mit einem Mal den Blicken des Volkes ausgesetzt war. Er hatte keine Angst runter zu fallen, denn sein Vater hielt ihn fest, aber die unglaubliche Stille jagte ihm Schrecken ein.  
  
"Das ist euer zukünftiger König, Atemu!", rief der Pharao und das Volk schien den Prinzen ausgiebig zu begutachten, dann fällten sie ein Urteil und begannen so laut zu jubeln und zu applaudieren, dass Atemu sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten hätte. Doch stattdessen vergaß er seine Angst und lächelte. Zum ersten Mal konnte er ganz Theben sehen und die Leute da unten sahen alle so nett und begeistert aus. Warum sie ihm zujubelten, wusste er nicht, aber er freute sich, dass sie alle so fröhlich waren.  
  
---  
  
Nr: So des war's mal wieder für heute!  
  
Yami: Bin auch mal wieder da!  
  
NR: Jetzt?! Zum schluss?!   
  
Yami: Konnt nich eher ::beleidigtguck::  
  
NR: Egal...::knuddel::  
  
Yami: ::handvorkamerahalt::   
  
NR: ::sichanyamishandvorbeidrück:: Nicht vergessen zu reviewen!!!  
  
Yami: ::wiederhandvorkamerahalt::  



	13. Visions

NR: So nun kann ich endlich wieder was hochladen. tut mir leid, dass es so spät geworden ist, aber bei uns im dorf war riesiges dorffest und am freitag habe ic mit zwei freundinnen in meinen 16. Geburtstag reingefeiert und am sonnabend haben wir wieder rausgefeiert und gestern war so schönes wetter da konnte und wollte ich nicht an den computer und außerdem haben wir gestern abend noch geburtstagsgrillen gemacht sozusagen nachgefeiert ;) und heute habe ich endlich zeit. Ich sag euch ich war am wochenende bei all dem feiern so richtig besoffen... ;) ach ja zur geschichte, irgendwie funktioniert bei fett und kursiv nicht hier bei ff.net, deshalb stellt euch den text der zwischen diesen zeichen steht i/i kursiv vor, okay? :)  
  
To understand your pain  
  
12. Kapitel - Visions  
  
Nun saßen sie in der riesigen Festhalle des Palastes und aßen genüsslich. Der Pharao sorgte dafür, dass immer genügend Wein auf den Tischen stand und immer ausreichend für das leibliche Wohl gesorgt war. Hunderte von Gästen wohnten dem Schauspiel bei. Nur wenige hatten Atemu selbst gegrüßt oder nahmen ihn überhaupt war.  
  
Aber Atemu war das relativ egal. So konnte er das Fest genießen. Wenn da nicht seine Mutter wäre, die ständig die schwarzen Linien um seine Augen nachzog. Aber er ließ es über sich ergehen. Dafür erlaubte Cheti ihm vom Tisch aufzustehen und mit Iteru, Necheth und Jati mitzugehen. Seschena blieb lieber bei ihrer Mutter, obwohl die anderen 4 nicht die Erlaubnis hatten, sich aus der Halle zu entfernen.  
  
Iteru, Necheth, Jati und Atemu hatten das auch nicht vor, dafür machte es in diesem Festsaal viel zu sehr Spaß.  
  
Stattdessen gingen sie zu den Musikern und beobachteten sie fasziniert. "Da, Flöte kann ich auch spielen!", meinte Jati irgendwann begeistert und die Männer an den Instrumenten lächelten ihnen zu. Sie tobten noch eine Weile an den bemalten Säulen umher. Bis Atemu schließlich stehen blieb und sich die Säulen genauer betrachtete. Iteru und Necheth blickten ihn verwundert an, während Jati wieder zu ihrem Platz ging.  
  
"Was ist?", fragten sie gleichzeitig. Doch Atemu antwortete nicht, indes starrte er unausgiebig auf die Säule vor ihm. Sie zeigte etliche Hieroglyphen und Bilder von vergangenen Pharaonen, Sklavinnen, Wesiren, Priestern, Bediensteten und viele andere. Doch Atemu zog etwas anderes in den Bann. Iteru folgte Atemus Blicken und entdeckte das Auge des Horus auf den Steinen. Atemu schien wie hypnotisiert.  
  
"Atemu, was ist?", fragte Necheth verängstigt und wollte gerade versuchen Atemu wachzurütteln, als das Auge auf der Säule plötzlich anfing zu glühen. In Angst sahen sie zu, wie Atemu die Augen schloss und das Auge des Horus auf seinem Diadem anfing zu glühen. Das alles geschah so schnell, dass es ihnen vorkam wie im Traum. Atemu zuckte zusammen und zog die Hand, die er nach dem Auge ausgestreckt hatte hastig zurück. Verwundert blickte er auf die Säule bevor er wieder zu seinen Freunden schaute.  
  
Das Glühen war verschwunden. Ungläubig blickte Iteru an die Säule. Das Glühen war auch dort nicht mehr zu sehen, aber von dem Auge des Horus war genau so wenig übrig.  
  
Iteru und Necheth holten tief Luft. "Was ist los, Atemu?", fragten sie ihn schließlich. Doch Atemu wusste es selbst nicht, ahnungslos zuckte er mit den Schultern. Sie beließen es dabei und vergaßen das ganze. Noch leichter fiel es ihnen, als der Pharao zum Nachtisch rief.  
  
---  
  
Atemu stocherte in seinem Essen herum und blickte völlig in Gedanken versunken auf die Schüssel. So ganz konnte er das Auge doch nicht vergessen. Er blickte auf. Ihm gegenüber saß Mahaado. Sein neuer Lehrer. Er fand ihn schon am ersten Tag sehr nett. Wahdschu hatte er nie gemocht.  
  
Mahaado bemerkte seine Blicke und lächelte ihm zu. Atemu wollte sein Lächeln erwidern, doch in dem Moment versetzte es ihm einen Schlag. Alles um ihn herum wurde still, es wurde schwarz. Nicht mal sein eigenes Atmen war mehr zu hören...  
  
i  
"Du wirst mir nicht davon kommen!", schrie ein junger Mann in weißer Robe durch die Gänge. Er hatte in der einen Hand eine Fackel die einen gewissen Teil des Palastes erleuchtete. Er rannte und rannte in seinen Augen war der pure Hass erkennbar. Schreiend blieb er stehen und plötzlich waren Schritte von einer zweiten Person hörbar. Sie waren hastig, fast panisch. Doch der junge Mann in der weißen Robe grinste hinterhältig. Anscheinend wusste er genau wo er hin musste. Mit einem Mal lief er weiter und wenig später erwischte er den anderen Mann. Gewaltsam drückte er ihn gegen die Mauer und drückte ihm mit dem Unterarm die Luft ab. Ächzend versuchte sich der andere Mann zu befreien. Seine Augen zeigten die pure Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Verzweifelt nahm er alle Kraft zusammen und drückte den Mann von sich. Er tat dies so ruckartig, dass dem jungen Mann mit der weißen Robe die Fackel herunterfiel. Sofort erlöschte ihr Licht und der Raum befand sich im Dunkel. Bis sich die Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten konnte man nur die keuchenden Atemgeräusche vernehmen. Mit einem Mal sprang der Mann mit dem Messer auf den anderen zu: "Du wirst dafür büßen!", schrie er dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht und stach das Messer mitten in die Brust des anderen Mannes. Überall war Blut, nur rotes Blut. Der Mann in weiß grinste triumphierend und fanatisch bohrte er das Messer noch tiefer in die Brust des anderen. Unter Schreien des schieren Schmerzes sackte der Mann am Boden zusammen. Nur noch das Lachen des Mörders war zu hören. Alles wurde dunkel und verschwamm ineinander, alle möglichen Töne, die nicht zueinander passten vermischten sich und wurden unerträglich laut. Bis sie schließlich in der Stille ertranken. "Atemu!? Atemu!?"  
/i  
  
Entsetzt sprang Atemu vom Stuhl auf und schmiss dabei einen Becher Wein und eine Schüssel zu Boden. Keuchend blickte er um sich ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Alles drehte sich, als er versuchte die eben gesehenen Bilder einzuordnen.  
  
"Atemu!", rief es wieder. Die Bilder wollten nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden, dass einzige was er noch hörte waren die grauenhaften Schreie des ermordeten Mannes. Ihm stiegen die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Er wollte die Bilder nicht mehr sehen, er wollte diese Schreie nicht mehr hören. Ängstlich hielt er sich die Ohren zu, in der Hoffnung die Schreie würden verstummen, sie schienen in seinem Kopf zu sein. Kraftlos sackte er unter Tränen am Boden zusammen.  
  
"Atemu!?", rief erneut jemand und Atemu spürte, dass ihn jemand in die Arme nahm. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und erkannte seine Mutter. Liebevoll, aber ängstlich blickte sie ihn an und suchte nach einer Antwort für sein Verhalten.  
  
"Ich werde Chui holen!", hörte Atemu jemanden sagen und als er sich besann, bemerkte er, dass es Mahaado war. Plötzlich versetzte es Atemu erneut einen Schlag: "Mahaado...", keuchte er in Chetis Umarmung und mit einem Mal wurden ihm die Bilder und Stimmen wieder bewusst, die er gerade gehört bzw. gesehen hatte. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an das leise Stimmengewirr was er vernommen hatte, es war das gleiche wie hier, nur hier war es lauter. Er bekam Angst. Panisch rief er zu Mahaado: "Nein, Mahaado! Bleib hier! Bitte, du darfst da nicht rausgehen. Er wartet auf dich. Bitte geh nicht!", flehte er mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen.  
  
Entsetzt blieb Mahaado stehen. Als er Atemu anblickte und dessen Verzweiflung sah, hielt er inne. Er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er Chui holen, um Atemu zu helfen oder sollte er bei ihm bleiben, um ihm zu helfen. Als er Atemus flehende Augen ein weiteres anblickte, entschied er sich für letzteres.  
  
Er kämpfte sich an den Leuten vorbei, die sich mittlerweile um Atemu geschart hatten, und kniete sich vor ihn. "Atemu, was ist los? Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er einfühlsam. Doch Atemu antwortete nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht was passiert ist. Er war nur froh, dass Mahaado nicht auf den Flur gegangen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass da draußen etwas Böses auf ihn lauerte.  
  
Während der Pharao versuchte die Leute zu beruhigen und sie bat sich wieder hinzusetzen, starrten Atemus Freunde ihn geschockt an. Das mit dem Auge vorhin war schon gruselig gewesen, aber das übertraf ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen.  
  
Als es gerade leiser wurde gingen plötzlich die Türen auf. Wachen stürmten herein. In ihrer Machenschaft hielten sie einen Mann in weißer Robe fest. Atemu hielt die Luft an, das war der Mann den er gesehen hatte.  
  
"Majestät, wir haben diesen Mann auf dem Gang festgenommen. Er trug dieses Messer bei sich!", erklärte einer der Wachen ihr Auftreten und überreichte das Messer dem Pharao. Entsetzt blickte der auf den Mann, den die Wachen festhielten. Auch Cheti sah in purem Entsetzen auf diesen Mann.  
  
"Wahdschu...", wisperte sie mit einem Unterton, als hätte sie es immer gewusst.  
  
---  
  
So, das war's schon wieder und noch vielen dank an Luina für dein schönes review, macht immer wieder spaß deine kommis zu lesen ;)   
/body  
/html  



	14. Thanks

NR: Hallo, ja da hast du recht, Luina. Kommentare inspirieren zu schreiben...warum wahdschu das vorhatte, erklärt sich tatsächlich jetzt ;) und das mit der vision...stimmt schon, dass mahaado gar nicht gegangen wär,a ber wenn wir es mal über das schicksal sehen, war es ja vorbestimmt und atemu konnte es trotzdem verhindern, nich? ;) wie lange sie dauern soll, weiß ich noch nicht, also ich hab schon bis kapitel 20 vorgeschrieben und bin noch nicht am ende mit meinen ideen ;)   
  
To understand your pain  
  
13. Kapitel - Thanks  
  
"Was hast du da draußen gemacht, Wahdschu?", fragte der Pharao wütend und knurrte wie ein angriffslustiger Hund, als Wahdschu fanatisch grinste.  
  
"Ich wollte den da beseitigen!", erwiderte er unverfroren und nickte in Mahaados Richtung, da er seine Arme nicht benutzen konnte. Erschrocken wich Mahaado zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass er den Mann gar nicht kannte. Was wollte er von ihm?  
  
"Er macht das, was ich eigentlich machen sollte! Ich bin für die Kinder des Hofes zuständig, nicht der Idiot dort!", schrie Wahdschu verzweifelt. Er versuchte sich aus den Griffen der Wachen zu befreien. "Ihr habt mein Leben ruiniert. Nach dir hätte ich alle anderen umgebracht!", schrie er voller Wahnsinn.  
  
In Trance erhob sich Atemu und schritt auf Wahdschu und die Wachen, die Mühe hatten ihn festzuhalten, zu. Cheti wollte ihn zurückhalten, aber entledigte sich ihres Griffes. Was war mit Atemu los?  
  
Langsam schritt er auf Wahdschu zu und suchte seinen Blick. Irgendwann hörte Wahdschu auf zu zappeln und blickte Atemu direkt in die Augen. Atemu streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte vorsichtig seine Stirn. Nur die Wachen und Wahdschu konnten sehen, dass das Auge des Horus auf Atemus Diadem zu leuchten begann. Ein Windhauch durchzog den Festsaal. Dann wurde alles ruhig. Wahdschu schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen und brach in den Armen der verdutzten Wachen zusammen, sodass die ihn mühelos wegschleppen konnten.  
  
Atemu lächelte. Doch kaum war Wahdschu verschwunden gaben seine wackligen Beine nach und er fiel kraftlos zu Boden.  
  
---  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen. Das erste was er spürte, war sein schmerzender Kopf. Nur mühevoll konnte er zur Seite blicken und sah, dass er in seinem Zimmer war. Die Sonne erhellte die Räumlichkeiten bereits und der Wind ließ die Vorhänge leicht wehen. Behutsam richtete er sich auf und hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn, als diese ein gleißender Schmerz durchzog.  
  
"Hey, da ist ja jemand wach.", sagte plötzlich ein frauliche Stimme. Erschrocken schaute Atemu neben sich und erkannte seine Mutter. Doch nicht nur sie war da, auch sein Vater, Isis und Mahaado standen an seinem Bett. Verwundert beobachtete er sie. Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Atemu ungläubig. Die Erwachsenen tauschten sich merkwürdige Blicke aus. "Kannst du dich an nichts erinnern, mein Sohn?", fragte der Pharao schließlich und Atemu überlegte angestrengt.  
  
"Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich mit Iteru und Necheth um die Säulen in der großen Halle gelaufen bin... Wieso? Was ist passiert?", erwiderte Atemu und schaute die Erwachsenen unschuldig an.  
  
Diese trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Hatte er tatsächlich alles vergessen, was dann passiert war? Wie er in Tränen ausgebrochen war und Mahaado gebeten hatte bei ihm zu bleiben und ihm somit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat? Wie er Wahdschu - wie die Leute dann tuschelten - vom Bösen befreit hätte? Und schließlich zusammengebrochen ist?  
  
Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Tür zu Atemus Zimmer. Shimon trat ein. Atemu konnte nur erahnen, ob er sich freute, dass er wach war, denn das Tuch, was die Hälfte seines Gesichtes verdeckte, verbarg Shimons Emotionen sehr gut.  
  
"Na, wie geht's unserem kleinen Prinzen?", fragte er fröhlich. Atemu lächelte: "Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, sonst geht es mir gut!", antwortete er und machte sich keine Gedanken über die besorgten Gesichter der anderen Erwachsenen.  
  
---  
  
"Atemu?", fragte Mahaado in die Stille des Zimmers. Nachdem Isis Atemu beim Anziehen geholfen hatte, waren die anderen alle gegangen nur Mahaado lag noch etwas auf dem Herzen. "Hm?", erwiderte Atemu und drehte sich euphorisch in Mahaados Richtung.  
  
"Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken!", sagte er schließlich. Atemu schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Für was denn?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
"Du hast mir gestern das Leben gerettet, dafür danke ich dir!", antwortete Mahaado und mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Shimon, Cheti und der Pharao waren sich einig gewesen, ihm nichts von den gestrigen Vorfällen zu erzählen. Es würde ihn zu sehr belasten und sie wussten auch noch nicht, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, was gestern passiert ist.  
  
---  
  
"Was ist da gestern passiert, Shimon?", fragte der ratlose Pharao seinen Wesir. Doch auch der konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau, mein Pharao. Es wirkte auf mich wie ein Wunder der Götter.", murmelte Shimon mehr oder weniger vor sich her. Der Pharao verzog eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Shimon, du weißt ganz genau, dass die Götter sich nicht auf der Erde zeigen. Ich bin auch kein Gott. Sie zeigen sich nicht in einer einzelnen Person...", erwiderte der Pharao. Shimon nickte: "Ich weiß, ich weiß... Wenn Atemu es selbst vergessen hat, sollen wir es anscheinend auch vergessen. Also lasst uns nicht weiter darüber reden!" Der Pharao stimmte dem Wesir zu und das Thema wurde bei Seite geschoben.  
  
Schließlich hatte er auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen.  
  
---  
  
NR: So das war's auch schon wieder, bis sonnabend wird leider nichts kommen, weil wir morgen auf klassenfahrt in die tschechei fahren ;) freu  



	15. Don't

NR: hallo, bin wieder zurück von klassenfahrt und freue mich tierisch über die zwei tollen reviews für das letzte kapitel ;) bin zwar tierisch müde (wohl das wetter, Luina ;) aber poste heute trotzdem noch einen!   
  
To understand your pain  
  
14. Kapitel - Don't  
  
Atemu seufzte. Schon wieder musste er diesen ganzen Schmuck anlegen. Erst vor zwei Wochen war dieses Fest gewesen, an das er sich ja kaum noch erinnerte, aber dennoch. Er hatte keine Lust auf das Fest heute. Irgendetwas würde passieren. Das spürte er.  
  
Doch seine Mutter zeigte kein Erbarmen. Wie eh und je legte sie ihm das Gold an und schminkte ihn. Er ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Seth! Da bist du ja wieder!", rief Atemu überrascht, als er Seth erblickte. Er die letzten zwei Wochen nicht im Palast gewesen, aber unter all der Aufregung hatte Atemu ganz vergessen zu fragen, wo er denn sei.  
  
Aber anstatt Atemu zu antworten schob er ihn rabiat zur Seite und lief an ihm vorbei. Atemu blickte ihm verwundert hinterher. Er überlegte angestrengt, ob es möglich war, dass Seth noch gemeiner geworden war.  
  
Doch als die Stimmen von Jati und Iteru vernahm, war Seth schnell vergessen. "Hey, Atemu!", grüßten die beiden. Atemu lächelte. Die beiden waren nicht gemein geworden. "Sag mal Atemu, ist das Gold eigentlich so schwer, wie es aussieht?", fragte Iteru irgendwann neugierig. Die Frage brannte ihm schon länger auf der Seele. Jetzt hatte er sich ausgesprochen. Atemu grinste: "Nein, noch schwerer!", antwortete er und sie fingen an zu lachen, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu den Feierlichkeiten machten.  
  
Der Saal war heute nicht sehr voll, so wie zu Atemus Präsentation. Es waren nur ca. 25 Leute. Das beruhigte ihn. Sie feierten Akunadins Rückkehr. Auch wenn kaum einer wusste wovon Akunadin zurückgekehrt war. Sie feierten trotzdem. Vorsichtig liefen Atemu, Jati und Iteru zu ihren Plätzen. Heute durften sie wieder zusammen sitzen. Necheth und Seschena saßen auch schon dort.  
  
Als Atemu Platz nahm, fiel ihm plötzlich Seth auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf. Doch er schaute ihn nicht an. Er starrte nur finster vor sich her. Was war passiert? Ihm fiel ein, dass Seth wahrscheinlich seinen Vater Akunadin begleitet hatte. Im nachhinein erschien ihm dies überaus logisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seth musste jetzt nicht sein Problem sein.  
  
Stattdessen schloss er sich der Begeisterung seiner Freunde für das Essen, das gerade serviert wurde, an.  
  
Die Diener und Dienerinnen gossen Wein ein und zogen sich dann zurück. Atemu freute sich auf das Essen. Doch als er den Becher berührte, um etwas zu trinken, zuckte er zusammen und eine Menge durchflossen ihn.  
  
i  
"Aku, nein, was ist mit dir?", schrie eine Frau plötzlich und lehnte sich über einen Mann, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Neben ihm ein verschütteter Weinbecher. Seine Augen waren leer und starrten an die Decke. Er atmete nicht mehr. Die Frau weinte schrecklich und schrie aus vollem Hals vor Verzweiflung.  
/i  
  
Atemu schreckte auf. Genau das war schon einmal passiert. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an den Abend seiner Präsentation. Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm wieder ein. An diesem Abend hatte er schon mal solche Bilder gesehen und mit Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass er gerade seinen Vater gesehen hatte. Panisch blickte er sich um und entdeckte seinen Vater nicht weit von ihm. Sofort sprang er auf und rannte zu ihm. Iteru und Jati blickten ihm erschrocken hinterher. Doch Atemu kümmerte das nicht. Er sah nur in Schock, dass sein Vater nach dem Weinbecher griff.  
  
"Nicht, I.t!", schrie er und nun hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Sein Vater blickte ihm konfus in die Augen. "Nicht, I.t! Trink das nicht. Es ist vergiftet!", erklärte er ihm und hoffte sein Vater würde ihm glauben.  
  
Der Pharao zuckte zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er hatte schon so oft Wein getrunken. "Ach Atemu, du und deine lebhafte Phantasie!", meinte er lächelnd und setzte erneut zum Trinken an. Atemu überlegt verzweifelt, wie er ihm beweisen könnte, dass er's ernst meint: "Wahdschu! Wahdschu wollte Mahaado angreifen, doch ich hab's gesehen. Ich wusste es!", rief er schließlich.  
  
Der Pharao hielt inne. Woher wusste Atemu das? Er hatte selbst seine Freunde ihm nichts davon zu sagen. Das war nicht möglich. Es sei denn, er hatte... Es sei denn, er hatte wieder etwas gesehen. Sofort setzte der Pharao das Glas ab.  
  
"Wer hat mir diesen Wein gebracht?", rief er laut in die Halle und es dauerte eine Weile bis sich ein Sklave zögerlich meldete. "Trink den Wein!", befahl der Pharao ihm laut, doch der Sklave schüttelte den Kopf und flehte es nicht tun zu müssen. Er fiel auf die Knie und bat um Vergebung. "Es ist wahr, mein Pharao! Ich hab den Wein vergiftet. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat. Bitte mein Pharao, vergebt mir..." Dem Pharao fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass es nicht so weit gekommen war, aber er musste dem Sklaven gegenüber hart bleiben.  
  
"Wachen! Schafft ihn ins Verließ!", befahl er und die Wachen führten ihn sogleich ab.  
  
Nicht wissend, was er jetzt machen sollte, wendete sich Atemu von der Stelle, wo der Sklave gerade winselnd verschwunden war, ab und blickte in Richtung der Leute, die eigentlich feiern wollten. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn alle entgeistert anstarrten, schluckte er. Kurzerhand ergriff er die Flucht und verließ die Halle.  
  
Verdutzt blickte der Pharao seinem Sohn hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er ihm danken wollen, aber jetzt rannte er einfach weg.  
  
---  
  
Atemu lief auf den Balkon, wo er letztens zur Präsentation das erste Mal gewesen war. Normalerweise durfte er nicht hier hoch, aber heute Abend kümmerte sich keiner darum. Die Wachen waren auf Grund der Feierlichkeiten unten stationiert und Atemu hatte freie Bahn.  
  
Er lehnte sich über die Mauer und genoss den Blick auf Theben bei Nacht. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er den Nil sehen, der vom Mondschein glänzte. Atemu holte tief Luft und versuchte die Angst zu vertreiben. Wo kamen diese Bilder alle her? Warum hatte er gewusst, das etwas in dem Wein ist?  
  
Doch er bekam keine Chance weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich ergriff ihn etwas von hinten. Eine Hand bedeckte seinen Mund und hinderte ihm am Schreien. Panisch schlug er um sich, doch er kam nicht gegen diese Person an, die ihn an sich drückte und den Mund zu hielt. Aber da war noch eine zweite Person. Sie hatte einen kleinen Becher in der Hand. Die andere Person nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund. Das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen zu schreien, doch er musste die Lippen fest zusammen pressen, denn die zweite Person setzte den Becher an seinen Mund. Die Flüssigkeit darin berührte seine Lippen. Er durfte nicht zu lassen, dass er es trank. Aber die Männer, wie merkte, waren einfach zu stark. "Du wirst uns unsere Pläne nicht noch einmal zunichte machen, Gott hin oder her!", meinte die eine Person mit dem Becher in der Hand, während die andere seinen Kopf an seinen Haaren nach hinten zog und seinen Mund mit Gewalt öffnete. Die Person mit dem Becher kippte die Flüssigkeit in seinen Rachen und schloss seinen Mund wieder, sodass die Flüssigkeit nicht entrinnen konnte. Angsterfüllt blickte Atemu die beiden an. Er wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen floss die Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinunter und hinterließ eine brennende Spur.  
  
Die beiden Männer ließen ihn unsanft auf die Steine fallen und liefen davon.  
  
Weinend rollte sich Atemu auf die Seite und versuchte das, was von der Flüssigkeit noch in seinem Mund war, auszuspucken. Aber plötzlich begann er schrecklich zu Husten und bevor er sich versah verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Bewusstlos brach er zusammen.  
  
"Atemu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"...  
  
---  
  
so des war's für heute ;)  



	16. Please

NR: So hier bin ich wieder, vielen dank für eure tollen reviews, Luina und Nachtengel. Ich glaube nicht, dass Atemu früher hellsehen konnte, dass hab ich ihm soweit ich weiß angedichtet ;) Und schön dass es dir wieder besser geht Luina! Es liegt ganz in meinem Interesse wenn er bei uns bleibt ;)....  
  
To understand your pain  
  
15. Kapitel - Please  
  
"Bitte, Amun! Hör mein Gebet! Lass meinen Sohn nicht sterben, bitte! Bitte...", flehte der Pharao unter Tränen, als er vor dem Schrein des Gottes Amun kniete. „Bitte, lass ihn leben! Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch beleidigt habe, damit dass ihr euch nicht auf der Erde zeigt! Bitte vergebt mir und helft meinem Sohn. Bitte!"  
  
Seit Tagen tat der Pharao nichts anderes als zu beten. Er betete für seinen Sohn, tagtäglich. Und dennoch musste er zusehen, wie es seinem Sohn tagtäglich schlechter ging.  
  
Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem er ihn da oben auf dem Balkon gefunden hatte. Wie er da so lag, hustend auf dem kalten Boden. Chui und Shimon taten seitdem alles was in ihrer Macht stand. Aber das Fieber stieg ins Unermessliche und der Husten wollte nicht aufhören. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte seinen Sohn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen. Wenn er die Leute finden würde, die seinem Sohn das angetan haben, würden sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden.  
  
Seufzend stand er auf und verließ den Tempel. Er ging in den Palast, vorbei an dem Thronsaal. Priester und sein Bruder Akunadin erledigten für ein paar Tage die Wichtigsten Dinge. Er fand einfach nicht die Konzentration oder die Kraft sich um die Regierung zu kümmern. Er musste nicht nur für Atemu immer da sein, sondern auch für seine Frau. Sie konnte nichts anderes mehr als an seinem Bett zu weinen.  
  
Schweren Herzens lief er in Atemus Zimmer. Da lag er, schwer atmend und mit geröteten Wangen in seinem Bett. Auch wenn er nicht einmal die Augen geöffnet hatte, Mahaado und Iteru wachten regelmäßig bei ihm. So wie heute. Der Einzige der rund um die Uhr bei Atemu war, war Chui. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel tun konnte, aber er gab nicht auf.  
  
Der Pharao holte tief Luft und ging zu seinem Bett. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. „Ihr Beiden, könnt jetzt gehen!", meinte er zu Mahaado und Iteru. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verließen die Beiden das Zimmer. Worte waren Überflüssig.  
  
„Chui, du kannst auch für eine Weile gehen! Ich sag dir Bescheid wenn irgendetwas passiert!"Chui blickte ihn kritisch an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mir macht das nichts aus. Ich würde gerne bei Atemu bleiben!", erwiderte er.  
  
„Chui, bitte! Ich würde gerne für einen Moment allein sein mit meinem Sohn!", entgegnete der Pharao und war dankbar, dass sich Chui verbeugte und das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Verzweifelt nahm er Atemus kalte Hand in seine. Wie konnten sie ihm nur helfen? Shimon, Chui und selbst Mahaado hatten alle Kenntnisse die sie hatten benutzt um Atemu zu retten, aber gegen dieses Gift half einfach nichts. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf Atemus Bett und weinte leise.  
  
„Akunamukanon, hörst du mich?"Nur benommen öffnete der Pharao die Augen, er musste auf dem Bett eingeschlafen sein. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Wer hatte ihn geweckt? Plötzlich sah er ein helles Licht. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vors Gesicht.  
  
„Erschrick nicht!", meinte die Stimme leise und vorsichtig nahm der Pharao die Hand beiseite. Angespannt blickte er auf und glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm stand ein in leichtes Licht gehüllter, gut gebauter Mann, der die Anmut eines Gottes bes... Der Pharao wagte es nicht, weiter zu denken. Konnte es etwa sein?  
  
„Was? Was geht hier vor?", fragte er laut und sprang entsetzt auf. Das konnte unmöglich sein. „Akunamukanon, ich bin hier um dir etwas Über deinen Sohn zu erzählen, was du schon lange hättest wissen müssen.", verkündete die Gestalt ruhig.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte der Pharao nun selbstbewusster, aber noch immer unsicher.  
  
„Ich bin der für den du mich hältst: Ich bin der Gott, Amun!"Das Herz des Pharaos ließ einen Herzschlag aus. War das die Möglichkeit?  
  
„Setz dich! Ich möchte dir etwas erklären!", forderte Amun den Pharao auf. Er tat wie ihm geheißen. „Nun, erzähl!", entgegnete er gefasster, als er wirklich war. Amun nickte. Er lief anmutig durch das Zimmer und blieb vor den wehenden Vorhängen stehen.  
  
„Atemu ist kein normaler Junge, Aku. Vielleicht ist es euch noch nicht aufgefallen, aber er löst im Unterricht Aufgaben, die viele eurer geschulten Männer nicht zu lösen vermögen. Er trifft alles, was er mit dem Pfeil anvisiert. Er beherrscht die Ägyptische Schrift, wie kaum ein anderer. Doch in ihm liegt viel mehr als das, Pharao. Kennt ihr die Prophezeiung, Pharao?", fragte der Gott plötzlich. So plötzlich, dass der Pharao zusammen zuckte. Er Überlegte angestrengt. „Welche Prophezeiung, meint ihr?", es kam ihm äußerst komisch vor mit einem Gott zu reden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles nur ein Traum war.  
  
„Dunkle Wolken werden Über das Grün der Wüste hereinbrechen. Die heiligen Tempel und Mauern der Pyramiden bedrohen. Niemand wird im Stande sein, dies Unheil abzuwenden. Kein Priester, keiner der die Monster noch so gut beherrscht. Keinem Menschen wird es zur Tugend werden. Zur ersten Stunde des letzten Tages jedoch wird jemand all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen und das Grün mit Dreien retten.", erklärte das göttliche Wesen ohne jegliches Anzeichen der Emotion.  
  
Der Pharao blickte ihn irritiert an. Wo sollte das alles hinführen? „Ihr meint, Atemu...?" Das Wesen nickte. „Ja, so ist es. Atemu ist die Prophezeiung."Ruhe kehrte ein und man konnte den Wind pfeifen hören. Plötzlich ging dem Pharao ein Licht auf. „Soll das heißen, dass Atemu kein normaler Mensch ist?"Wieder nickte der Gott und lächelte. Der Pharao ließ sich von diesem ersten Ausdruck göttlicher Gefühle nicht beeinflussen.  
  
„Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist die Prophezeiung. Ihm wurden unsagbare Kräfte durch uns Götter verliehen, um das Unheil zu besiegen. Ihr habt es gesehen. Ein Teil seiner Macht."„Wann??", fiel der Pharao dem Gott ins Wort. „Diese Visionen! Er hat gesehen, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer einen Angriff auf Mahaado plante. Dass ein Diener Gift in euren Wein gab..." Wieder Stille. Der Pharao begriff. Also war es kein Zufall gewesen. Atemu hatte es tatsächlich gewusst. Aber es ergab alles keinen Reim.  
  
„Wieso hat er sein Angreifer nicht gesehen?", fragte er nun entrüstet, als ihm dämmerte, dass er sich hätte retten können, wenn er sie gesehen hätte. „Er ist noch zu jung, um seine Macht zu kontrollieren, Pharao. Sein kindliches Wesen schreit vor Angst, wenn es diese Visionen sieht. Denn es kann die Bilder nicht einordnen. Für ihn sind sie die pure Brutalität. Sie würden seine Unschuld zerstören, wenn er sie ungehindert kontrollieren könnte. Aber die Zeit wird kommen, Pharao!" Wieder Ruhe und plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln Über die Lippen des Pharaos, als der Gott ihm zuversichtlich zuzwinkerte. „Er wird es schaffen. Jeden normalen Menschen hätte dieses Gift lange niedergestreckt. Er wird es schaffen. Doch bewahrt ihn vor der Prophezeiung. Noch ist er zu jung.", warnte Amun den König. Er nickte zustimmend. „Wann ist die richtige Zeit?", fragte er jedoch.  
  
Amun lächelte und wendete dem Pharao den Rücken zu. „Entscheidet selbst...", rief er und das Licht um ihn wurde schwächer. Mit ihm der Gott selbst. Bis er verschwunden war.  
  
---  
  
„I.t..."  
  
Vorsichtig blinzelte der Pharao und blickte benommen umher, nachdem er den Kopf einige Zentimeter gehoben hatte. Er sah nichts. Plötzlich seufzte er. Es war also doch nur ein Traum. Enttäuscht ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken.  
  
„I.t..."  
  
Erschrocken blickte der Pharao zu seinem Sohn. Hatte er sich vielleicht doch nicht verhört? „I.t...", krächzte der kleine Junge heißer und blickte seinem Vater müde in die Augen. Ungläubig starrte dieser auf den Prinzen und schien einen Moment seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
  
Dann stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und fiel seinem Sohn voller Freude um den Hals. „Bei Ra, du lebst. Atemu!", rief er immer wieder und konnte den Freudentränen nicht standhalten. Es war kein Traum gewesen.  
  
---  
  
des war's schon wieder ;) RR  



	17. Aja

NR: Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hab, aber ich hatte so viel Streß und letzten Montag mussten wir meinen Kater Momo zum Tierartz bringen, weil er schwer krank war. Wir haben noch gehofft, dass er wieder gesund wird, weil er erst 7 Jahre alt war, aber am Dienstag mussten sie ihn einschläfern und ic hab das Gespräch mitgehört. Ich hatte darauf hin einen ganz schlimmen Nervenzusammenbruch. Es ging erst wieder, als sie mir 2 Beruhigungstabletten gegeben haben. Es klingt vielleicht dumm, aber ich habe sehr an diesem Kater gehangen, weil er mir oft geholfen hat, wenn mir kein anderer zu gehört hat. Na ja, mit mir war den Rest der Woche nichts mehr los. Ist jetzt am Wochenende wieder besser geworden (wurde mal ein bisschen abgelenkt). und hab jetzt endlich die Zeit zu schreiben...   
  
Zu Luina ;) Vielen Dank mal wieder für dein Tolles Review. Ich nehm mal an, ist bei jedem anders mit dem Fieber und so.... ;)   
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen....   
  
**To understand your pain**   
  
**16. Kapitel - Aja**   
  
Aja blickte verängstigt um sich. Solch einen großen Palast hat sie noch nie gesehen, auch wenn ihr Vater sie schon oft auf Reisen zu fremden Königtümern mitgenommen hatte.   
  
Aber dies war keine seiner Geschäftsreisen. Denn sie waren im Schloss ihres eigenen Pharaos und ihr Vater unternahm nur Geschäftsreisen in fremde Länder. Nein, dieses Mal waren sie zu einem großen Fest eingeladen, dass zu Ehren des Gottes Amun abgehalten wurde. Der Pharao hatte ihr Familie persönlich eingeladen, um ihrem Vater für seine Dienste zu danken.   
  
Aja begutachtete die riesigen Hallen ausgiebig. Ihrer Mutter hätte es hier gefallen, aber sie musste bei ihrem kleinen Bruder bleiben. Er war erst wenige Wochen alt und hätte diese Reise nicht gesund überstanden.   
  
Stattdessen stand sie nun mit ihrem Vater im Palast des Pharaos und erwartete den Empfang.   
  
"Verehrter Imothep?", kam es auf einmal von vorn. Erschrocken blickte Aja auf eine junge Frau mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren. Ihr Vater nickte ihr zu. "Folgen sie mir, der Pharao erwartet sie im Thronsaal", meinte sie und führte Aja und ihren Vater die Gänge entlang in den Thronsaal. Aja fiel plötzlich auf, dass sie anscheinend nicht viel älter war als sie selbst, vielleicht sogar genauso alt wie sie. Aber sie traute sich nicht nachzufragen.   
  
Schließlich kamen sie in einem Saal an, der noch viel größer und prächtiger als der Eingangsbereich war. Aber von hier aus konnte man den schönen Garten nicht mehr bewundern.   
  
"Seid willkommen, in meinem Palast!", sagte plötzlich jemand laut durch den Saal und ein Unterton der Freude hallte in den Worten nach. Aja besann sich und blickte vor sich. Vor ihr stand der allmächtige Pharao selbst. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie das viele Gold sah. Er wirkte so mächtig, doch sein Lächeln glich einem Menschen, der sie von ganzem Herzen willkommen hieß. Aja lächelte. Als ihr mit einem Mal jemand von der Seite ins Knie boxte.   
  
Entsetzt blickte sie an sich herunter und entdeckte ihren Vater, der sich ehrfürchtig vor dem Pharao verbeugte. Aja begriff mit hochrotem Kopf. Sie hatte vergessen sich sittlich vor dem Pharao zu verbeugen. Oh nein, wenn das keinen Ärger geben würde.   
  
Sie warf sich zu Boden und wartete auf ihre Strafe, doch der Pharao lachte nur. Verwundert schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht.   
  
"Es ist nicht so wichtig. Mein Kind sagt immer, dass dieses Niederknien ein Zeichen der Demütigung sei. Ich will mein Volk nicht demütigen und schon gleich gar nicht jemanden, der mir so treue Dienste erwiesen hat, verehrter Imothep!", erklärte der Pharao ruhig und Imothep blickte ihn mehr als verwundert an. Unsicher stand er auf und gab seiner Tochter ein Zeichen es ihm gleich zu tun.   
  
Aja folgte, als sie zu ihrem Vater blickte flüsterte er ihr leise zu: "Das Kind möchte ich kennen lernen!", Aja lächelte zustimmend.   
  
"Ihr seid Aja, nicht wahr?", fragte der Pharao plötzlich und Aja nickte. "Warum geht ihr nicht eine Weile in den Garten. Meine Nichte und ihre Freundin müssten noch irgendwo da draußen sein. Sie werden euch sicher Gesellschaft leisten, während ich mit eurem Vater noch ein paar wichtige Angelegenheiten bespreche."   
  
Wieder nickte Aja und verließ den Raum in der Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.   
  
---  
  
Seufzend lief sie an den Säulen vorbei. Der Palast war so groß und sie hatte sich mit Sicherheit verlaufen. Zwar konnte sie auf einen Garten blicken, wenn sie durch die Säulen hindurchschaute, aber es war nicht der schöne Garten, den sie vorhin gesehen hatte.   
  
Hier waren nur ein paar Büsche und Gräser. Plötzlich fielen ihr zwei junge Männer auf, vielleicht in ihrem Alter, die sich im Bogenschießen übten. Daneben stand ein Erwachsener Mann in Priesterkleidung und begutachtete die Jungen ausgiebig. Sie lächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Unterricht. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und weiter nach ihrem Garten suchen, als sie plötzlich mit voller Wucht gegen etwas stieß und zu Boden fiel.   
  
"Bei Ra, das tut mir Leid!", entgegnete es ihr auf einmal und Aja öffnete benommen die Augen. Vor ihr kniete ein junger Mann und blickte sie besorgt an. Er musste sie gerempelt haben schlussfolgerte sie und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand dankbar an.   
  
"Es tut mir unsäglich leid, aber ich komme schon zu spät zum Unterricht!", hetzte er und sammelte die Pfeile und seinen Bogen auf, was er wohl fallen gelassen hat. Aja lächelte. "Nicht so schlimm...", murmelte sie und der Junge verneigte sich leicht bevor er sich auf den Weg runter in den tristeren Garten machte.   
  
Noch immer etwas perplex starrte Aja dem Jungen hinterher. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihn gar nicht richtig angeschaut hatte. Im Moment, konnte sie kein Bild von ihm gedanklich aufrufen. Sie seufzte. Da trifft man so jemanden nettes und sie merkt sich sein Gesicht nicht.   
  
---  
  
"Hallo, bist du Aja?", fragte plötzlich ein Mädchen mit langen hellbraunen Haaren und lächelte Aja zu. Aja nickte verdutzt. Neben dem Mädchen, stand das Mädchen, was sie und ihren Vater vorhin in den Thronsaal gebracht hatte.   
  
"Ich bin Seschena, die Nichte des Pharao. Er hat dir gesagt, dass wir im Garten sind, nicht? Aber in dem Moment sind wir gerade wieder in den Palast. Wir müssen uns wohl verpasst haben." Aja nickte stumm. Sie wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Das Mädchen war so freundlich und auch das andere Mädchen wirkte nett, obwohl sie bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte.   
  
"Ich bin Jati!", stellte sie sich schließlich lächelnd vor. Aja erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Freut mich. Wir haben ja vorhin bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht!" Jati nickte. "Ich erledige manchmal die Empfänge. Aber selten!", erklärte sie ihr Auftreten.   
  
"Sag mal, du bist doch neu hier. Was hältst du von einer Führung durch unsere Stadt Theben?", fragte Seschena nun gespannt. Aja und Jati stimmten zu. Wenig später befanden sich die drei Mädchen auf dem Weg zum Markt, wo das Leben in Theben Stadt fand.   
  
---  
  
Nich sonderlich viel passiert ich weiß. Aber ich musste erst mal Aja vorstellen ;) Also nun reviewt kräftig ;) 


	18. Mysterious

NR: Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Ich bin wohl unverbesserlich. Da reg ich mich über Leute auf die mehrere Monate ihre Geschichten nicht weiter schreiben und bin selbst eine von ihnen und da hab ich die geschichte schon um ein kapitel vorgeschrieben, die liegen alle auf dem comp und wollen gelesen werden... tut mir echt leid, aber ich hatte in den letzten monaten nicht so den draht zu yugioh und kein bedürfnis weiterzuschreiben oder etwas hochzuladen...aber jetzt kommen bald die neuen folgen und da freu ich mich riesig drauf...ich hoffe ihr wollt's noch lesen. Insofern....  
  
To understand your pain  
  
17. Kapitel - Mysterious  
  
"I.t, bitte! Lass uns noch mal in die Stadt gehen. Jati und Seschena haben mir vorhin den Markt gezeigt und der war einfach wunderschön. Bitte!", flehte Aja unnachgiebig und ihr Vater seufzte. Nie konnte er sich gegenüber ihr durchsetzen. Geschlagen lächelte er und ließ sich von seiner Tochter in die Stadt ziehen.  
  
Draußen dämmerte es bereits und die Hitze des Tages verzog sich aus den Gassen und Straßen, aber das tat der Schönheit Thebens keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil, die Straßen schienen noch viel belebter als am Nachmittag. Als würde mit der Hitze auch die Müdigkeit vergehen.  
  
Aja strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre Heimatstadt war viel kleiner und beiweiten nicht so besiedelt. Freudig rannte sie durch die Straßen und zog ihren Vater von einem Stand zum anderen.  
  
Bis sie schließlich an einem anhielt. Ein Schmuckstand zog sie in seinen Bann. Überall lagen Amulette, Armbänder und wunderschön verzierte Halsketten. Aber eine Kette zog sie besonders magisch an. Sie war sehr einfach gemacht. Nur ein paar kleine farbige Steinchen, doch in der Mitte befand sich ein Anhänger in der Form des Auge des Horus aus purem Gold. In ihr machte sich das Verlangen breit diese Kette unbedingt haben zu müssen. Sie war einfach wunderschön.  
  
"I.t, I.t?", rief sie, aber ihr Vater war nirgends aufzufinden. Wahrscheinlich war er an einem anderen Stand. Verzweifelt suchte sie sich selbst ab, um etwas zu finden, dass sie gegen die Kette tauschen könnte. Aber sie hatte nur ein Armband und das war von ihren Eltern. Dieses Schmuckstück würde sie nie weggeben.  
  
Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie jetzt machen?  
  
"Anziehend dieses Auge, nicht?", fragte plötzlich jemand und Aja drehte sich erschrocken um. Da stand er. Der junge Mann von heute Nachmittag, der sie gerempelt hatte. Aja hielt die Luft an. Auch wenn er in einen Umhang gehüllt war und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, sie hatte sich nicht mal sein Gesicht gemerkt, aber sie wusste dass er es war. Sie schluckte und nickte.  
  
"Ja...", stammelte sie zusammen. Sie begutachtete ihn ausgiebig, während er in seinen Taschen nach etwas suchte. Irgendwie wirkte er sehr geheimnisvoll auf sie, so anmutig und doch menschennah. Sie sah seine Lippen, die leicht schmunzelten. Seine Augen glänzten rot im Dunkel seiner Kapuze und der Nacht.  
  
Aja wurde aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als er die Kette ergriff und sich über den Warentisch zum Verkäufer lehnte. Er hielt ihm einen goldenen Armreif entgegen. Aja hielt die Luft erneut an. Genauso wie der Verkäufer. Der blickte den unbekannten Fremden entgeistert an, als glaubte er nicht wen bzw. was er vor sich sah. Doch er nahm das Gold mit Freudentränen in den Augen und drückte dem jungen Mann gleich mehrere Ketten in die Hände und bedankte sich immer wieder.  
  
Der Mysteriöse drehte sich lächelnd von dem Stand weg und reichte Aja die Kette, die sie gerade so angehimmelt hatte. "Oh bei Ra, das kann ich nicht annehmen!", stammelte sie ungläubig, obwohl sie die Kette nur allzu gern haben wollte.  
  
"Nehmt schon, ihr bringt mich nicht um mein Vermögen!", erwiderte er und drückte ihr die Kette in die Hand. Aja wollte es nicht glauben. Wer war er?  
  
"D-danke...", stotterte sie und band sich die Kette um den Hals.  
"Aja, du glaubst nicht, was die für riesige Fische hier haben!", rief ihr Vater mit einem Mal und tauchte hinter ihr wieder auf.  
  
Doch Aja blickte nur auf den jungen Mann vor ihr. "Wer ist das?", fragte ihr Vater sofort, als seine Vaterinstinkte einsetzten. Aja schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte sie ratlos und spürte die verwunderten Blicke ihres Vaters.  
  
"Ich bin Schüler im Palast des Pharaos!", stellte sich der Fremde vor. Doch während es Ajas Vater anscheinend beruhigte, brachte das Aja nicht weiter. "Wollt ihr wieder zum Palast?", fragte der Fremde plötzlich und Ajas Vater nickte. Aja selbst, war nicht im Stande zu sprechen. Sie überlegte angestrengt, wer der junge Mann sein könnte.  
  
Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass der Fremde fragte, ob er sie begleiten dürfte und dass er sein weißes Pferd - das er neben dem Schmuckstand angebunden hatte - holte, um sich ihnen tatsächlich anzuschließen. Beinah wortlos liefen sie durch die Nacht und kehrten zum Palast zurück.  
  
Der Mann übergab sein Pferd einem Hofangestellten und entledigte sich seines Mantels, als sie den Eingangssaal betraten. Zum dritten Mal in seiner Gegenwart hielt Aja die Luft an. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihn voll und ganz begutachten. Er war in weißes Leinen gekleidet und trug eine Kette mit einem merkwürdigem Anhänger um den Hals. Für Aja sah es aus wie eine umgedrehte Pyramide und auf der Vorderseite prangte das Auge des Horus, wie auf ihrer Kette, stellte sie fest. Doch auch seine sonderbaren Haare fielen ihr auf. Sie hätte gedacht ohne Mantel, würde er nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll wirken. Aber im Moment war es eher das Gegenteil. Er wirkte immer noch so anmutig und mysteriös. Aja schluckte. Er sah gut aus.  
  
"Wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?", fragte sie schließlich neugierig. "Ich muss in den Thronsaal...", antwortete er ruhig, während ihm die Frau, der er den Umhang gereicht hatte, goldene Arm- und Oberarmreifen anlegte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er bereits goldene Reifen an seinen Unterschenkeln trug und einen goldenen Kragen auf den Schultern hatte. Nun reichte ihm die ältere Frau goldene Ohrringe, die er im Nu befestigt hatte. Aja staunte. Er schien diese Prozedur gewohnt zu sein.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was ihr so spät noch im Thronsaal wollt?", hakte Aja nach und ignorierte völlig, dass ihr Vater noch immer hinter ihr stand.  
  
Der junge Mann nickte. "Ich muss dem Pharao noch etwas berichten.", erwiderte er und bekam nun ein goldenes Diadem in die Hand gedrückt. Vorsichtig legte er es an seine Stirn und ließ es mit Hilfe der älteren Dame befestigen. "Aber meint ihr, dass es gut ist, den Pharao so spät noch zu stören?", fragte sie nun etwas konfus. Normalerweise war es niemanden erlaubt so spät noch um Audienz bei dem Pharao zu bitten. Aja ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, obwohl ihr Vater hinter ihr verzweifelte Gesten machte ihm zu zuhören.  
  
Der junge Mann wendete sich, anscheinend für den Besuch beim Pharao bereit, zu ihr und lächelte, während Aja staunte. Mit diesem vielen Gold sah er fast aus wie ein Gott und dieses Lächeln verursachte ihr weiche Knie. "Keine Sorge, Aja...", sie stutzte. Woher kannte er ihren Namen? "...ich pass auf mich auf!", sagte er schließlich und lief in Richtung Tür zum Thronsaal. Neugierig folgte Aja ihm und fand sich bald in dem riesigem Thronsaal des Palastes wieder. Wie angenommen waren kaum noch Leute hier. Ein paar Wachen, Priester, der Wesir und der Pharao selbst.  
  
Der junge Mann lief schnurstracks auf die Leute zu und verbeugte sich auch nicht. Entweder wollte er absichtlich Ungehorsam praktizieren, was Aja logisch erschien, wenn man bedachte, dass er so spät den Pharao auch noch stören wollte. Oder aber, er war vertraut und musste sich vor dem Pharao nicht verbeugen, so wie der Pharao es Aja und ihrem Vater gesagt hatte.  
  
"Was gibt's zu berichten?", fragte der Pharao mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Aja stutzte erneut. Der Pharao war nicht böse?  
  
"Nichts von Belang. Der Nil ist ruhig wie immer...", antwortete der junge Mann und Aja musste sich das Lachen verkneifen als sie sah, dass er hinter seinem Rücken die Finger kreuzte. Anscheinend dachte der Pharao, dass der junge Mann am Nil gewesen sei. Aber warum würde es ihn kümmern, wenn es nicht so wäre? Er war doch nur Schüler hier im Palast?  
  
"Oh Aja, was machst ihr denn hier?", fragte der Pharao plötzlich, als er Aja bemerkte. Aja zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Daran hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Normalerweise, sollte sich so spät abends keiner außer dem Pharao und seinen Priestern, mehr in diesen Hallen befinden. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt da raus reden?  
  
"Sie ist mir gefolgt!", erklärte der junge Mann schließlich. Aja war erleichtert, dass er etwas gesagt hatte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob ihr diese Antwort weiter half.  
  
"Ach so, dann hast du sie bereits kennen gelernt...", schlussfolgerte der Pharao grinsend und fügte hinzu: "...und wie ich dich kenne, hast du dich ihr noch nicht vorgestellt!"  
  
Aja verstand gar nichts mehr. Am liebsten wäre sie aus dem Thronsaal gerannt, aber wenn der Pharao mit einem sprach, gehörte sich das nicht. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und beschloss durchzuhalten. Doch nicht einmal ihr Vater war hier, um ihr beizustehen.  
  
"Aja, darf ich euch meinen Sohn Atemu, Prinz von Kemet vorstellen?"  
  
NR: So des war's erst mal, wenn jemand reviewt dann seh ich zu, dass ich gleich bald den nächsten chapter hochlade ;)  



	19. A good sign

Nr: So...obwohl mein Computer die Woche kurzzeitig kaputt war, hab ich's trotzdem geschafft, den Abstand zwischen den Postings nicht allzu groß werden zu lassen ;) Vielen Dank an Liel und Luina für die Reviews. Es tut mir immer noch wahnsinnig leid, aber wenn man einmal den Bezug verliert.... dann naja...ich geb mir Mühe ein Kapitel hab ich noch, dann muss ich wieder neu schreiben. Also das nächste habe ich bereits vor ner weile geschrieben...das meine ich ;)  
  
Übrigens Atemu ist wirklich Yamis echter Name und ob zwischen Aja und Atemu einmal mehr läuft kann ich noch nicht sagen. Lasst euch also überraschen ;)  
  
To understand your pain  
  
18. Kapitel - A good sign  
  
Aja blickte durch die Säulen in die Gärten, die voller Morgenfrische blühten und den Tagesanbruch verkündeten. Noch wehte ein seichter Wind, der die Temperaturen noch erträglich machte. Aja sehnte sich nicht nach der Hitze. Sie würde früh genug über das Land hereinbrechen.  
  
Sie seufzte und lief durch den Palast auf den gut bewachten Hof. In dessen Mitte war ein großer Brunnen, dessen Rand breit genug war, um ihn als Bank zu benutzen. Gähnend setzte Aja sich hin und beobachtete ihre Spiegelung im Wasser. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, bis plötzlich die Schritte eines Pferdes durch seine Hufen zu hören waren. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte Atemu auf dem weißen Pferd, was sie gestern Abend nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Etwas verlegen blickte sie zu Seite, als er zu ihr hinüberschaute. Sie war gestern Abend einfach aus dem Thronsaal gerannt, als der Pharao ihr seinen Sohn vorgestellt hatte und das war einfach kein Benehmen. Das wusste sie, aber was hätte sie sonst tun können? Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass Atemu auf sie zulief und sich schließlich neben sie setzte.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Aja!", begrüßte er sie und Aja blickte demütig auf den Boden. "Guten Morgen, mein Prinz!", flüsterte sie verlegen. Atemu lächelte: "Lass diese Formalitäten! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch in deinem Alter sogar...", erwiderte er und Aja schaute Atemu stutzig in die Augen: "Woher weißt du mein Alter? Du wusstest gestern schon meinen Namen, bevor ich ihn dir nannte!", stellte sie ängstlich fest. Gab hier jemand einfach Informationen über sie preis?  
  
"Als Prinz sollte man einiges wissen, nicht? Aber ich weiß nicht, woher ich deinen Namen kenne. Sagen wir mal, so etwas kommt bei mir öfter vor...", erklärte er ihr und schmunzelte. Aja runzelte verwundert die Stirn.  
  
"Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Ding?", hakte sie nun neugierig nach und zeigte auf die Kette mit der umgedrehten Pyramide als Anhänger. "Das ist mein Millenniumspuzzle." Und Aja hakte noch weiter nach. Jetzt wo sie sich so gut verstanden würde sie die Chance nutzen, um so viel wie möglich über diesen geheimnisvollen Menschen zu erfahren. "Was hat es mit dem Ding auf sich?"  
  
"Als ich sieben war haben mein Onkel Akunadin und sein Sohn Seth, der jetzt hier Priester werden will, Ägypten erkundschaftet zusammen mit ein paar Soldaten und Gelehrten. Na ja, als sie wieder kamen haben sie 7 Millenniumsgegenstände mitgebracht. Wo sie genau herkommen bzw. wie sie entstanden sind weiß ich nicht. Akunadin hat es nie jemandem verraten. Nicht einmal meinem Vater. Jedenfalls gab es eine Kette, einen Stab, einen Ring, eine Waage, ein Auge und einen Schlüssel. Alle 6 Gegenstände hatten besondere Kräfte und verschiedene Leute haben sie untersucht und sie funktionierten. Nur dieses Puzzle konnte keiner so recht erklären. Ich glaub der ganze Palast hat versucht es zusammen zu setzen.", erzählte er Aja die Geschichte und war erstaunt, dass sie sich dafür zu interessieren schien.  
  
"Und wie ging es weiter?", stachelte sie ihn an. Sie wollte unbedingt mehr über diesen jungen Mann wissen, der ihr so geheimnisvoll und stark vorkam. Und obwohl sie erst seit gestern hier war, konnte sie erahnen, dass dieses Puzzle ein Teil von ihm war.  
"Nun, na ja, vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass ich gerade krank war und die ganze Zeit im Bett liegen musste. War bzw. bin ziemlich hyperaktiv manchmal und wollte nicht im Bett bleiben. Und aus lauter Verzweiflung, wohl weil ich den ganzen Tag gequengelt habe und man für das Puzzle keine Lösung fand, gab mein Vater mir die einzelnen Teile. Ich habe das Puzzle, dann innerhalb von ein paar Stunden zusammen gesetzt und durfte es behalten. Mein Vater sprach von irgendeiner Prophezeiung und das mir dieses Puzzle einmal helfen könnte. Genau habe ich es aber immer noch nicht entschlüsselt...", beendete er seine Geschichte und Aja war fasziniert. Umso mehr sie mit ihm redete, umso mehr Geheimnisse taten sich ihr auf. Atemu erschien ihr mindestens genauso rätselhaft, wie das Puzzle...  
  
"Du siehst nicht gerade so aus, als würdest du oft krank werden, was ist denn passiert?", schlussfolgerte Aja, als bemerkte, dass er sehr gut gebaut war. Das Leinenhemd ließ seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erahnen. Und sie wusste, dass starke Unterarme ein gutes Zeichen für einen guten Pharao waren. In dem Fall waren seine Arme ein Zeichen für einen sehr guten Pharao.  
  
Doch als sie die Frage stellte, schien sich Blick etwas zu trüben. "Du musst die Frage nicht beantworten!", warf sie schnell ein, bevor irgendetwas passieren würde. Doch Atemu schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war spät Abends auf dem großen Balkon und zwei Männer haben mich überfallen. Ich war 7 und konnte mich nicht wehren. Jedenfalls haben sie mir irgend ein übles Gift verabreicht. Meine Mutter meinte, dass es ein Wunder sei, dass ich noch lebe."  
  
"Oh...", entgegnete Aja nur. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. So was ist einfach schrecklich. Ratlos blickte sie ihm in die Augen und plötzlich fiel ihr auf, dass diese roten Augen unglaublich weise aussahen. Als hätten sie schon jede Menge durchgemacht und eine Menge Ehrfahrungen gesammelt, wie nicht einmal ein alter, gescheiter Wesir am Ende seines Lebens hätte.  
  
"Wieso antwortest du auf all meine Fragen, obwohl wir uns kaum kennen?", fragte sie nun und blickte Atemu eindringlich an. Er lächelte wieder. "Wenn mir jemand eine vernünftige Frage stellt, bekommt er eine vernünftige Antwort. Schließlich erwarte ich es andersrum ebenso. Außerdem sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."  
  
"Wenn das so ist ... Wieso hast du deinen Vater eigentlich gestern angelogen?", fragte sie grinsend weiter und wollte gerade erklären, dass sie das mit dem Nil meinte, als Atemu schon antwortete: "Mir ist es verboten die Stadt ohne Beaufsichtigung zu besuchen. Da ich den Nil allerdings direkt vom Palast aus erreiche und deshalb dort hin darf ist das meine kleine Notlüge, aber pscht...", meinte er lächelnd und legte sich den Finger auf die Lippen, um das pscht zu betonen. "Apropos Nil, hast du Lust? Dann zeige ich dir das Nilufer von Theben?" Aja nickte gespannt. So ein Angebot konnte sie doch nicht ablehnen.  
  
"Schon mal geritten?", fragte er sie plötzlich, als er aufstand und auf das weiße Pferd zulief. "Einmal, als ich 9 war...", gestand sie etwas ängstlich. Wollte er sie etwa auf das Pferd hieven?  
  
Staunend sah sie zu, wie er sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gekonnt auf das Pferd schwang und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Mit etwas Geduld und Mühe schaffte es Aja sich hochheben zu lassen. Atemu nahm die Zügel in die Hand und schlug leicht mit den Füßen an den Bauch des Pferdes, um es anzutreiben.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Cheti!", grüßte Jati die Königin, als sie in einem Balkongang erblickte.  
  
"Oh, guten Morgen, Jati! Schon so früh auf den Beinen?", fragte Cheti etwas überrascht. Jati nickte. "Musste meiner Mutter helfen. Aber ihr seid auch sehr früh wach!", entgegnete sie und begutachtete die Königin ausgiebig.  
  
"Ja, mein Sohn hat heute wieder sehr früh, den Palast verlassen. Ich habe mir etwas Sorgen gemacht und bin deshalb aufgestanden, um ihn zu suchen...", erklärte sie und blickte wieder auf den Hof hinunter.  
  
"Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte Jati neugierig und stellte sich neben Cheti, um zu sehen, was sie da beobachtete. "Ja...", flüsterte Cheti nur, denn Jati sah die Antwort selbst. Atemu saß da unten gemeinsam mit Aja auf dem Brunnen. Sie standen gerade auf und Jati begutachtete mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen, wie Atemu Aja auf sein Pferd half.  
  
"Ein gutes Zeichen...", flüsterte Cheti wieder und riss Jati damit aus allen Gedanken. "Was meint ihr?", hakte sie ahnungslos nach. Cheti lächelte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Bald Jati, bald...", mit diesen Worten ließ sie Jati auf dem Gang zurück und lief in Richtung ihres Zimmers. 


	20. Ask Him

NR: Hallo, ich schwör euch ich mach drei Kreuze wenn ich es einmal schaffen sollte eine Geschichte in regelmäßigen Abständen vollständig hochzuladen .... Aber zur Zeit herrscht Weihnachtsstreß. Ich hoffe ihr findet die Zeit etwas weiter zu lesen ;)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews ;)

**To understand your pain**

**19. Kapitel – Ask him**

Aja gefiel es am Wasser, aber sie konnten nicht lange bleiben. Atemu musste zum Unterricht und die letzten großen Festvorbereitungen für heute Abend würden sicher auch bald beginnen. Sie ritten zurück zum Palast und verabschiedeten sich.

Im Palast erwarteten Shimon und Mahaado ihren Schützling bereits. Auch Necheth und Iteru, Seschena und Jati waren da. Aber wie immer mussten sie nur die Hälfte seiner Aufgaben erledigen. Atemu hatte sich damit abgefunden. Immerhin hatte Iteru ihm versprochen heute Abend einen drauf zu machen.

Erst spät am Nachmittag entließ Mahaado ihn aus dem Unterricht und wahrscheinlich nur, weil er sich für das bevorstehende Fest noch vorbereiten musste.

Auf dem Gang traf er Aja, die wohl gerade dabei war, sich für die Feierlichkeiten fertig zu machen. "Hallo Atemu!", grüßte sie ihn. Atemu lächelte nur. In seinem Kopf schwirrten überall noch die Griechisch Vokabeln herum.

"Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Aja schließlich. "Werde mich auch auf das Fest vorbereiten, nehme ich mal an!", antwortete Atemu angestrengt und wollte erneut lächeln. Doch plötzlich begann vor seinen Augen alles zu drehen und Bilder schossen in seinem Kopf herum, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, um diese Bilder und Geräusche zu vertreiben, aber es tat mit einem Mal so weh, als wären diese Bilder Wirklichkeit. Er wusste, dass es eine von seinen Visionen war. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber diese war anders. Diese war schrecklich und diese schmerzte. Kraftlos und unter Schmerzen sackte er am Boden zusammen und fiel auf seine Knie. Während die eine Hand versuchte seinen Körper zu stützen presste er die andere verzweifelt gegen seine Brust, die furchtbar wehtat. Verängstigt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte Luft zu holen.

"Bei Ra, Atemu! Was ist mit dir?", fragte Aja entsetzt und hockte sich neben Atemu. Sie traute sich nicht ihn zu berühren. Sie hatte Angst ihm noch mehr weh zu tun. Nur vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Rücken. "Atemu!?" Doch er reagierte nicht. Verzweifelt blickte sie sich in dem leeren Gang um. "Hilfe! Bitte, Hilfe!", rief sie und war erleichtert, als Mahaado aus seinem Zimmer kam und sofort zu Hilfe eilte.

"Mein Prinz, ruhig. Lasst sie durch!", sprach Mahaado Atemu immer wieder zu. Mittlerweile wussten sie, wie sie mit diesen Visionen einigermaßen umgehen mussten. Auch wenn diese ihm etwas heftig erschien. Aja verstand zwar nicht im Geringsten, was hier vor sich ging, aber es schien zu helfen.

Plötzlich traten der Pharao und seine Frau neben sie. Erschrocken blickte sie und war entsetzt, als sie bemerkte, dass auch der Pharao und die Königin zwar besorgt aber nicht überrascht aussahen.

Der Pharao kniete sich neben seinen Sohn und half ihm zusammen mit Mahaado auf die Beine. Vorsichtig legten sie seine Arme auf ihre Schultern und brachten ihn auf sein Zimmer. Cheti kniete sich währenddessen neben die völlig verstörte und ratlose Aja. Sie wusste nicht einmal ansatzweise, was hier vor sich gegangen war.

"Es geht ihm gut!", sagte Cheti nun leise. Doch Aja blickte sie entsetzt an: "Er ist gerade unter Schmerzen vor meinen Augen zusammen gebrochen! Ich glaube nicht dass es ihm gut geht!", erwiderte sie empört.

Cheti schüttelte den Kopf und strich Aja sanft über ihre Wangen. "Aja, Liebes. Es gibt einige Dinge über meinen Sohn die du nicht kennst. Doch ich glaube, du solltest erfahren, was hier gerade passiert ist. Aber nicht hier!", meinte Cheti und stand auf, um Aja in den Garten zu führen.

Cheti suchte eine ruhige Ecke im Garten, in der sie Aja einiges erklären könnte. Schließlich setzten sie sich hin.

"Du musst wissen, es ist keine Krankheit, die diesen Zusammenruch verursacht hat. Es ist vielmehr ein Geschenk!", begann Cheti zu erklären. "Ein Geschenk?" "Ja, Aja. Ein Geschenk der Götter. Atemu hat die Gabe Böse Dinge vorauszusehen und zu verhindern!", gestand sie ihr und Aja blickte sie vollkommen komplex an. Das konnte doch nicht sein?

"Nein, dass kann nicht sein...", wisperte sie ungläubig. Aber Cheti nickte: "Doch, Aja. Atemu sieht manchmal so schreckliche Dinge, die ihn einfach überfordern. Wie gerade eben. Oft kann er den Bildern nicht standhalten und bricht zusammen. Als kleines Kind hat er seinem Lehrer Mahaado und meinem Mann sogar das Leben gerettet. Ein Mann hatte versucht Mahaado anzugreifen und einer unserer Diener hatte meinem Mann Gift in den Weinbecher getan. Dank Atemu konnten wir Schlimmes verhindern."

"Ich kann das gar nicht glauben!", entgegnete Aja unsicher und versuchte die Gedanken zu sortieren. Doch umso mehr sie an die letzten zwei Tage dachte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass es doch bereits Anzeichen gab. Und sie hatte ihn noch gefragt, woher er ihren Namen wusste und sogar ihr Alter. Wer ist er?

"Atemu, was hast du gesehen?", fragte sein Vater ihn nun zum x-ten Mal. Atemu saß völlig abwesend auf seinem Bett und ging nicht in geringster Weise auf die Fragen seines Vaters ein. Er versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder zu verarbeiten, sie einzusortieren.

"Es ist bereits passiert...", sagte er plötzlich in die Stille des Raumes und Mahaado und der Pharao blickten sich verwundert an. "Wie meinst du das?", hakte der Pharao nach und mit einem Mal schien Atemu aus seiner Trance aufzuwachen. "Es waren Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, von vor genau 8 Jahren!", meinte er. Plötzlich stand er auf und verließ wütend das Zimmer.

"Atemu, wo willst du hin?", schrieen Mahaado und der Pharao dem Prinzen hinter her, doch der nahm sie gar nicht mehr war. Ratlos folgten sie ihm.

Wutentbrannt und voller Zorn rannte Atemu in Richtung Tempel. So schnell er konnte rannte er durch die Gänge, sogar an seiner Mutter und Aja, die gerade aus dem Garten zurückkamen, vorbei.

Völlig verdutzt blieben sie stehen. Mahaado verfolgte ihn weiter, während Cheti ihren Mann fragend anhielt. "Was ist los?" "Atemu, meinte nur, dass es Bilder aus der Vergangenheit waren und ist plötzlich wutentbrannt aus seinem Zimmer gerannt."

Aja bemerkte den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Chetis Gesicht. Anscheinend passte das so ganz und gar nicht zu Atemu. „Aja, ich bitte dich. Geh zu Jati und Seschena. Ich werde nach Atemu sehen!", bat sie Aja. Aja nickte zustimmend und sah dem Pharao und Cheti hinterher.

„Atemu, was machst du?", schrie Mahaado seinem Schüler hinterher, als der den Tempel des Palastes betrat. Mahaado verlangsamte seine Schritte deutlich, um etwas hören zu können. Und tatsächlich er hörte, wie Atemu nach Akunadin rief. Mahaado konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf bilden. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit? Akunadin?

„Mahaado, wo ist er?", fragte der Pharao, als er und seine Frau zu Mahaado aufschlossen. „Er ist in den Tempel und hat nach Akunadin gerufen!", antwortete Mahaado sofort und zeigte auf den Eingang des heiligen Gebäudes. Cheti und der Pharao warfen sich ratlose Blicke zu bevor sich entschieden, den Tempel zu betreten.

Sie betraten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Atemu seinen Onkel anscheinend völlig außer Kontrolle gegen die Wand drückte und hasserfüllt anblickte. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", schrie er ihn aus vollem Halse an. Cheti zuckte zusammen. So kannte sie ihren Sohn gar nicht. „Sag schon, was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?"

Verängstigt blickte Akunadin auf seinen Neffen. „Was- Was meinst d- du?", stotterte er. Doch Atemu drückte ihn noch fester an die Wand.

„ATEMU! Was soll das?", rief der Pharao nun erbost. Doch Atemu reagierte gar nicht. Stattdessen hielt er Akunadin noch stärker fest. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", wiederholte er seine Frage nun deutlich leiser.

Völlig ratlos trat der Pharao neben seinen Sohn und seinen Bruder. „Atemu, lass ihn gefälligst los!", befahl er seinem Sohn leicht wütend. Aber Atemu ignorierte ihn völlig. „Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht?", wiederholte er noch einmal wie in Trance und mit Schrecken erkannte der Pharao, dass sein Sohn Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Atemu, was ist los? Von was redest du?" Es herrschte Stille. Dann ließ Atemu Akunadin los.

„Frag ihn! Frag ihn wie er an die Millenniumsgegenstände gekommen ist! Was er getan hat, um sie zu bekommen!", einige Tränen hatten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln befreit, als er seinem Vater ins Gesicht blickte. Der Pharao antwortete nicht. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Schließlich verließ Atemu ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen den Tempel. Cheti versuchte ihn aufzuhalten und zu beruhigen, doch er zog seine Hand weg, sodass sie ins Leere griff.


End file.
